The Division Bell
by yuekochan
Summary: Trong khoảng một năm, Dick đã đối phó với hành vi ngạo mạn và hung hăng của Damian bằng sự kiên nhẫn và nụ cười. Nhưng một ngày, Damian đã đi quá xa, và Dick quyết định thế là quá đủ. (Không có cặp đôi, trước khởi động lại)
1. Một ngày tuyệt vời cho tự do

**Fanfic**: The Division bell

**Tác giả**: pekuxumi

**Dịch giả**: Tsuki_chan (yuekochan)

**Chương 1: Một ngày tuyệt vời cho tự do.**

Damian nhìn Grayson đi đi lại lại quanh hang động lo lắng. Vẫn còn trong đủ bộ Batman trừ đi mũ trùm, áo choàng phất phía sau với mỗi lần xoay gót và quay lưng.

"Gotham quá nguy hiểm để lang thang một mình, em biết điều đó..."

Damian bỏ ngoài tai bài giảng muôn thuở. Cậu ta biết những gì sẽ được phun ra tiếp theo: _'__Có quá nhiều kẻ điên ở ngoài đó, Damian', 'Em đang quá thiếu kinh nghiệm, bé D', 'Anh chỉ quan tâm đến em, Dami.'. _Grayson vẫn còn đang chảy máu từ một vết đâm ở vai, và để lại những dấu vết máu vương vãi khắp những nơi anh ta đã đi qua. Damian đã lên tiếng nhắc nhở về điều đó, nhưng tên ngốc ấy chỉ gắt vào mặt cậu ta và tiếp tục những lời trách mắng của mình.

Damian không thể quan tâm ít hơn nữa. Nếu đồ ngớ ngẩn này muốn ngất xỉu do mất máu và tự đập vào đầu mình, đó thực sự không phải vấn đề của cậu ta. Cậu ta đã có cả tấn vấn đề khác; Damian cười nhạt nhẽo và nhớ lại cuộc gặp với mẹ mình chỉ vài giờ trước.

Cậu ta nắm chặt bàn tay mình đau đớn. Bà đã _thay thế_ cậu ta. _Bằng một bản sao._

Damian cảm thấy cơn giận dữ quen thuộc nổi lên bên trong mình, đến mức ngạt thở. Sau tất cả những thứ gọi là "tình yêu" và "lòng tận tâm" dành cho con trai yêu quý của mình, bà đã thay thế cậu ta ngay khi bà tin rằng bà đã nhìn thấy ở cậu ta một khuyết điểm.

"... Em có biết anh đã lo lắng thế nào không? Anh đã tìm kiếm em khắp mọi nơi và chưa hết..."

Bà đã có vẻ xa cách... dù Damian đã rất vui mừng khi nhìn thấy bà. Cậu ta đã nhớ mẹ tha thiết, ngay cả khi cậu ta sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận điều đó. Nhớ bàn tay mềm mại của bà và dáng đứng tự tôn của bà. Đúng, Damian đã chọn ở lại thái ấp và trở thành Robin, rời khỏi mẹ, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là cậu ta không nhớ bà.

_Mi là một kẻ ngốc_, một giọng nói rít lên trong đầu cậu_, khi tin rằng bà ấy cũng sẽ nhớ mi_. Bà đã luôn luôn có khả năng tạo ra một đứa con, một đứa trẻ tốt hơn. Damian biết mẹ mình vẫn giữ các mẫu DNA đã tạo ra cậu ta – nhưng thật ngu ngốc khi cậu ta đã tin rằng bà sẽ không sử dụng nó.

Với rất nhiều ý chí, Damian kiềm nén để thả lỏng nắm đấm của mình và nhìn chằm chằm vào bàn tay. Móng tay của cậu đã đào sâu vào lòng bàn tay, vết đỏ sẫm bắt đầu mờ. Có phải bà đã thực sự thay thế cậu ta? Hay bà chỉ cố gắng để tạo ra một động lực? Cậu nhớ lại tất cả những lần bà nói với cậu rằng bà yêu cậu, và tự hào vì thành tích của cậu. Có phải tất cả đều dối trá. Hoặc là vì bà đã ngừng yêu cậu ta?

"... Chỉ vì Joker đang ở trong Arkham không có nghĩa là chúng ta không cần cẩn thận nữa..."

Damian chuyển cái nhìn của mình tới người bên cạnh, người đã tuyên bố là yêu thương cậu ta, cảm thấy môi mình mím chặt. Grayson đang đứng yên lúc này, dụi mắt mệt mỏi trong khi vẫn lảm nhảm không ngừng. Tên ngốc không biết gì về cuộc gặp gỡ của Damian với mẹ mình, và Damian không có ý định thay đổi điều đó. Trong lúc tuần tra cậu ta đã nhận được một tín hiệu từ mẹ và theo sau ngay lập tức. Cậu ta hoàn toàn có khả năng chăm sóc mình trong vài phút, nhưng Grayson cứ cố tình làm toáng lên ngay sau khi họ bước vào hang.

Cho đến nay đó không phải là cái gì quá khác thường. Grayson hét lên với cậu ta, đi đi lại lại xung quanh trong khi liên tục giật lên tóc của mình. Drake biến mất hai tháng trước đã giáng lên anh ta một đòn khá nặng, Damian biết, và sự kiên nhẫn của anh ta càng lúc càng mỏng hơn.

Họ đã bắt đầu 'thảo luận' về chủ đề muôn thuở: Dick cố gắng một cách tuyệt vọng để giải thích về 'làm việc nhóm', Damian đáp lại bằng những lời lăng mạ hằn học. Một ngày nào đó, cậu ta tin rằng, Grayson sẽ phải hiểu và chấp nhận cách thức của Damian. Cậu ta không phải trẻ con, không cần một người anh hay đối tác để hỗ trợ. Cậu ta đã thề sẽ không giết và rất nghiêm túc về điều đó; không cần phải giám sát cậu ta về vấn đề ấy nữa.

Cho đến khi Grayson day sống mũi mình trong phiền não và bắt đầu lý luận của mình bằng cụm từ lặp đi lặp lại 'Anh _lo lắng_ cho em, Dami...", bức tường phòng thủ của Damian đã được dựng lên. Grayson lúc nào cũng nói những điều như vậy, nhưng bây giờ điều đó đã đẩy cậu ta đến ngay trước mặt mẹ mình, người nói với cậu ta rằng bà sẽ nuôi một đứa con trai khác để _'__sửa chữa sai lầm'_.

Sự bộc phát cảm xúc của Grayson luôn luôn khiến Damian khó chịu. Mọi người không lo lắng cho cậu ta. Họ lo lắng về khả năng làm việc của cậu ta, về tương lai của gia đình hoặc các kế hoạch của họ, nhưng không phải về hạnh phúc của cậu ta. Cậu ta chưa bao giờ học được cách đối phó với những xúc cảm dạt dào của một kẻ khờ dại ngớ ngẩn, và thẳng thắn, Damian không muốn phải đối phó với chúng, đặc biệt không phải sau khi mẹ của cậu ta về cơ bản đã nói với cậu ta nên xuống địa ngục.

"Không có gì xảy ra cả, được chưa?" Damian lẩm bẩm, khó chịu, về bản thân nhiều hơn là về Grayson.

Tên ngốc đó nghe thấy cậu ta, tất nhiên. "Nhưng một cái gì đó _có thể_ xảy ra, và anh không thể nào tìm được em khi tín hiệu của em bị tắt!"

Damian '-tT-' một tiếng và đảo mắt, nhưng Grayson không bao giờ chịu hiểu ý. Anh ta chỉ tiếp tục lảm nhảm về gia đình và trách nhiệm và khi anh ta bắt đầu nói rằng anh quan tâm tới Damian quá nhiều để cho phép cậu lang thang xung quang Gotham một mình, Damian cảm thấy sự bình tĩnh của mình đã đạt tới giới hạn.

"Anh nhận ra rằng tôi có thể đi chỉ bởi vì anh đã không chú ý, phải không?"

Dick dừng lại ngay giữa chừng, khi bị cắt lời bởi bình luận vô lễ của Damian. "Đó không phải là vấn đề," cuối cùng anh nói, nheo mắt. "Chúng ta đang nói về hành vi của em."

Mẹ của cậu ta đã nói dối cậu ta về tình yêu về gia đình – chính _mẹ ruột_ cậu ta. Làm như cậu ta có thể tin _Grayson_, người mà còn không có chung huyết thống. Cậu ta không cần nghe lời nói dối rành rành khác, đặc biệt là từ người chịu trách nhiệm cho tất cả đống lộn xộn này. Nếu Grayson không để cho cậu ta trở thành Robin, Damian sẽ không ở lại Gotham. Cậu ta biết cậu ta còn quá trẻ để thừa hưởng mũ Dơi, và trở thành Robin là vị trí gần nhất mà cậu ta có thể có trong di sản của cha mình. Cả Todd lẫn Pennyworth hay Drake đều sẽ không để cậu ta ở lại, không nghi ngờ gì về điều đó. Grayson đã đủ rộng lượng và Damian đã chấp nhận đề nghị đó, cuối cùng chỉ khiến mẹ mình thất vọng và thêm nguy hiểm cho địa vị của cậu ta.

"Nếu anh chỉ cần có năng lực bằng một nửa của Cha..."

"Chúng ta không bàn luận về năng lực _của anh_, Damian," Grayson ngắt lời, trông rõ ràng đau khổ. Anh ta khoanh tay nhìn kiên quyết. _Đồ ngốc_.

Một nụ cười sắc như dao đã xuất hiện trên gương mặt Damian. "Bởi vì nói về nó sẽ mất quá nhiều thời gian?"

"Bởi vì em cần phải lắng nghe anh."

"Tại sao tôi phải nghe loại gypsy rác rưởi?" Damian hỏi với nụ cười độc ác và hài lòng khi thấy sự chùn bước của Grayson tại ngã rẽ bất ngờ của cuộc trò chuyện... Thật dễ dàng để áp đảo anh ta. Grayson nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu ta với đôi mắt mở lớn, đầy ngạc nhiên, và Damian cảm thấy một làn sóng đắc thắng tràn qua cậu ta. Cậu ta đã thắng thế hiện nay, cậu ta đã giành được quyền kiểm soát bây giờ. "Tôi vẫn không hiểu tại sao cha tôi lại ngu ngốc đến vậy, đủ để nhận nuôi anh. Có phải mẹ anh đã làm một vài trò ma thuật rẻ tiền với ông ấy khi ông ấy đến rạp xiếc bẩn thỉu của anh?"

"Damian!" Giờ đã thực sự giận dữ, Grayson cao giọng phẫn nộ.

Tất cả những gì có thể khiến Grayson mất tự chủ là một vài ý kiến xúc phạm đến cha mẹ và dòng máu của anh ta. Cộng thêm vài cú đấm nhắm thẳng vào vấn đề của anh ta và cha, anh ta đã bắt đầu phun lửa. Thật quá dễ dàng, và cảm thấy thật thú vị khi đả kích. Grayson đã quên nguyên nhân của cuộc tranh luận giữa họ hoàn toàn, và Damian không thể cưỡng lại sự thúc đẩy của adrenalin. Một cuộc trò chuyện mà cậu ta đã nghe được trong sự kiện từ thiện cuối cùng của Wayne Industries hiện lên trong tâm trí. Cậu ta nhớ lại những lời thì thầm nhận xét của Francis Bolton, sau khi nốc vào một đống rượu đắt tiền.

"Sao phải ngạc nhiên thế Grayson? Đó không phải là cách mà dân Gypsy như anh moi túi tiền của kẻ giàu có?"

"Em đang nói _cái quái gì_ vậy?"

Thật quá dễ dàng. Trước khi cậu ta biết những gì mình đang làm, những lời tiếp theo trượt ra, những lời của mẹ cậu ta. "Tôi đang nói về việc anh đã cướp mất quyền thừa kế _của tôi_."

"_Cướp mất quyền thừa kế của em?_" Grayson lùi lại một bước như thể vừa nhận được một cái tát. "Damian, anh không bao giờ lấy bất cứ thứ gì của em!"

"Anh đang mặc đồng phục của cha tôi, mặc dù anh sẽ không bao giờ đủ tốt để làm một Wayne."

Những lời đã được đổ ra, những lời của Bolton, những lời của mẹ, và Damian thở ra trong chiến thắng khi thấy bàn tay Grayson cuộn thành nắm đấm. Cậu ta không cần mẹ, cậu ta không cần Grayson, cậu ta có thể tự làm tất cả mọi thứ, tốt hơn bất cứ ai trong bọn họ.

"Damian, anh _thề_ là nếu em không ngừng nói ngay bây..."

"Tôi không cần ngạc nhiên, phải không?" Francis đã ngả ngớn lên Janette Reese cũng đã say mềm và xem cô ả hùa theo khi thì thầm những lời kế tiếp. "Tổ tiên của anh không bao giờ có thể tạo ra một cuộc chiến tốt. Những gì xảy ra ở châu Âu là những gì mà các người xứng đáng."

Damian đã đứng ngay cạnh Bolton và Reese đêm đó, nhưng ẩn trong bóng tối. Hai kẻ ngốc say rượu đã không nhận thấy cậu ta, lũ bợm nhậu ngu đần. Damian đã chỉ muốn thoát khỏi lũ giàu có giả dối và điệu bộ, nhưng cách cả hai thì thầm trong khi hướng về phía người anh trai đã thu hút sự chú ý của cậu ta. Reese đã bắt đầu cười điên cuồng sau nhận xét của Bolton, cố gắng vô vọng để giấu sự phấn khích sau bàn tay kẹp chặt miệng, và Damian tự hỏi liệu cậu ta đã nghe chính xác. Cậu ta không biết bất cứ điều gì đã xảy ra với người Gypsy ở châu Âu – trong sự căng thẳng của cuộc tranh luận giữa họ ngay lúc này, những lời ấy đã tự động bật ra.

Rõ ràng là cậu ta đã nghe gã lắm tiền đó chính xác, vì những lời này dường như cuối cùng đã tác động lên Grayson. Thở ra một hơi thật mạnh, 'anh trai' của cậu ta đã lùi lại một bước.

_"__... Cái gì?"_ anh ta hỏi, với hỗn hợp của sự thách thức và hoài nghi. "Em vừa nói _cái gì_?"

"Anh nghe rất rõ, Grayson."

Cậu ta chờ đợi sự đáp trả của Grayson, nhưng nó không đến. Dick chỉ đơn giản nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu ta, với vẻ bị đánh bại, sốc, và tổn thương cùng một lúc. Damian cảm thấy hài lòng dâng lên – cuối cùng cậu ta đã có thể làm tên ngốc này im lặng và thực sự nghe lời nói của mình một cách nghiêm túc. Lần sau, khi gặp lại mẹ mình, cậu ta thề, cậu ta cũng sẽ làm vậy với bà. Bọn họ sẽ không bao giờ được xem cậu ta như một đứa trẻ ngu ngốc thêm được nữa.

Dick vẫn không nói bất cứ điều gì, cũng không di chuyển. Nụ cười đắc thắng của Damian từ từ tan biến khi cậu ta thấy da mặt mình ngứa ngáy. Grayson chỉ nhìn cậu ta, thậm chí không chớp mắt.

Rồi đột nhiên, anh ta gật đầu. "Được rồi," anh ta nói nhỏ, giọng chỉ lớn hơn tiếng thì thầm. "Anh hiểu rồi."

Ánh mắt anh ta di chuyển khỏi Damian, nhưng không mất biểu hiện khó hiểu của nó. Với những bước dài, nhanh chóng, Dick đi qua Damian, không nói thêm một lời hay chớp mắt. Damian quay lại để xem anh ta đã theo cầu thang lên thái ấp, gỡ bỏ áo choàng và vứt nó cẩu thả ngay bên trên bậc đầu tiên.

"Anh không có gì hơn để nói?" Damian gọi với sau anh ta, chèo kéo lại bởi sự thay đổi đột ngột trong hành vi của người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn. Dick thậm chí không bước chậm lại.

"Ít nhất anh cũng nên cố gắng bảo vệ tổ tiên của mình chứ, Grayson!"

...

"Pennyworth không chấp nhận mặc đồng phục ở trên lầu!"

o0o

Cơn mưa vẫn gõ nhịp trên đầu anh, và Dick hất cổ tay để gạt sợi tóc ướt tiếp tục rơi vào mắt mình. Đó là những chuyển động đầu tiên của anh sau những gì cảm thấy như là mãi mãi.

Những năm trinh sát im lặng và bị bắt cóc đã đào tạo Dick dựa vào cảm giác của mình để tính toán thời gian mà không cần bất kỳ thiết bị, và bây giờ anh đoán anh đã đứng trên tầng thượng của thái ấp Wayne ít nhất hai giờ. Lên cao luôn giúp anh bình tĩnh lại để suy nghĩ, và từ đây, thậm chí cả Gotham trông cũng có vẻ như một dải sáng hòa bình, đẹp đẽ và lung linh.

Chân của anh đau. Cũng giống như cơn đau đập rộn ràng trong đầu anh và vết thương ở vai anh vẫn chưa điều trị. Sau khi bỏ đi trước Damian, Dick đã nhanh chóng thay đồ trong phòng của mình và leo lên mái nhà. Cái lườm của Alfred theo sau anh, nhưng người quản gia già ấy biết anh quá rõ – nếu Dick leo lên mái nhà trong thời tiết này, tức là anh có việc cần phải suy nghĩ...

...Suy nghĩ về Damian.

Dick thở dài, cho lần thứ một chục. _Damian_. Có những điều cần thay đổi, và họ phải thay đổi thật nhanh chóng.

Anh chuyển cái nhìn của mình từ Gotham đến những thập giá đơn giản trong mảnh đất thuộc về thái ấp mà có thể nhìn thấy từ đây. Mộ của Bruce vẫn đứng đó, và nó vẫn khiến anh đau nhói mỗi khi nhìn vào. Đã gần một năm nay, và anh vẫn không quen với sự vắng mặt của Bruce.

Tim cũng đã bỏ đi. Xông ra khỏi thái ấp và từ chối nói chuyện với anh. Dick không biết liệu cậu có còn sống và sống tốt, anh chỉ hy vọng rằng Barbara sẽ trông chừng cậu bé. Jason đang ở một nơi nào đó, xa với Gotham.

Về cơ bản Dick chỉ còn lại một mình trong Gotham, một mình với Damian. Trong một thành phố mà anh không muốn ở, với một đứa trẻ mà anh đã không thể nuôi dạy. Người mà không muốn được nuôi dạy bởi anh, và quan trọng nhất, đã cho anh biết điều đó trong mọi cơ hội mà thằng bé có.

Và Dick đã trở nên phát ốm vì điều này, phát ốm vì cứ phải cảm thấy phát ốm và mệt mỏi. Anh đã cảm thấy khó khăn suốt một thời gian cho đến giờ, và không bao giờ có vẻ như sẽ được nghỉ ngơi.

_'__Anh sẽ không bao giờ đủ tốt để làm một Wayne.'_

Cho đến nay đây không phải là lần đầu tiên Damian phun điều đó vào mặt anh, và như mọi khi, Dick không thể tranh luận – anh không được như Bruce. Damian đã không bao giờ giấu giếm sự bất mãn của mình với Batman mới, và tấn công vào quyền kế thừa của Dick là một chiến lược thông thường. Nên những lời của thằng bé đã cắt sâu, nhưng điều khác biệt lần này là về bản thân Dick.

Anh chỉ không thể chịu đựng được những lời lăng mạ nhiều hơn nữa. Nếu cứ tiếp tục với tốc độ này, Dick biết anh sẽ sụp đổ. Wayne Industries, Batman, nuôi dạy một đứa trẻ và cố gắng làm Dick Grayson cùng một lúc khiến anh kiệt sức.

"Cậu ấy không có ý đó." một giọng Anh chuẩn cắt qua những băn khoăn mơ màng trong tâm trí anh. Alfred.

"Ông đã nghe à?"

Dick quay đầu lại một chút để nhìn người quản gia già. Alfred đã nghiêng ra ngoài cửa sổ của tầng cao nhất, cách một vài mét từ nơi Dick đứng.

"Không." ông nói, lắc đầu "Nhưng tôi biết hai người các cậu. Cậu ấy tức giận, Dick, và cậu ấy không biết làm thế nào để đối phó với nó."

Thường thì lời khuyên của Alfred sẽ giúp anh bình tĩnh lại. Ông thường nói với anh rằng anh đã làm rất tốt với Damian và xoa dịu những lo lắng của anh về việc bị thất bại hoàn toàn trong việc làm phụ huynh. Vấn đề là Alfred chưa bao giờ nuôi một đứa trẻ như Damian, khi Dick nhớ về những ngày tệ hại: Dick đã nhỏ hơn khi anh đến đây, và quá sợ bị đưa trở lại trại trẻ mồ côi để dám mở miệng. Tim là một thiếu niên khi cậu đến sống tại thái ấp, còn Jason thì thô lỗ và tức giận, nhưng không bao giờ đầy ác tâm như Damian.

Dick yêu cậu bé, thật lòng, và tha thiết. Sau tất cả những gì Damian đã trải qua, anh muốn cho cậu bé một gia đình, một ngôi nhà, được hạnh phúc... nhưng dần dần, Dick bắt đầu tự hỏi liệu anh còn có thể làm được như thế nữa không.

"Cậu ấy nói tổ tiên cháu xứng đáng với _porajmos*_."

_'__Những gì xảy ra ở châu Âu là những gì các người xứng đáng.'_

Alfred trút ra một hơi thở nặng nề. "Thật là một quãng thời gian mệt mỏi, mới chỉ một vài ngày sau ngày giỗ của cha mẹ cậu. Nhưng điều này chỉ nhấn mạnh những gì tôi vừa nói: Cậu ấy không có ý này."

Không, cậu ấy không có ý đó, Alfred đã đúng. Dick biết khi Damian đang nói dối, và cậu bé rõ ràng không biết những gì mình đã nói lúc ấy. Có lẽ chỉ nghe nó ở đâu đó và sử dụng trong dịp đặc biệt này để làm tổn thương anh. Nó bốc mùi Francis Bolton, người đứng đầu của Bolton &amp; Sons, hoặc có thể là Loreena Hughes, vợ cũ của Bolton.

Damian có thể đã nghiền ngẫm những lời đó để làm tổn thương anh – Dick vẫn không biết lý do tại sao – và điều đó còn tồi tệ hơn nữa. Dick có thể đối phó với phản ứng quá khích khi thằng bé bị phạt hoặc khi thực hiện quyết định sai trên chiến trường. Damian thường nói những điều mà cậu bé không thực sự có ý đó hoặc không hiểu biết đầy đủ về tác động của những từ ngữ ấy đến mọi người. Cậu bé đã không được đào tạo về kỹ năng xã hội; nhưng cố ý gây đau đớn bất chấp tất cả là một hành động mới và nghiêm trọng hơn.

"Cháu không biết phải làm gì với thằng bé nữa, Alfred." Dick thở dài, quay đầu về phía ánh đèn của thành phố một lần nữa.

"Cậu đang làm tốt, cậu chủ Richard. Cậu ấy sẽ là một đứa trẻ hạnh phúc ngay sau khi làm quen được với môi trường mới."

Nhưng Damian đã sống trong môi trường 'mới' gần một năm nay, và hành vi xấu của cậu bé chỉ tăng lên. Ngay hôm nay cậu bé đã biến mất vào không khí mỏng, để lại Dick lang thang trên khắp các đường phố của Gotham tìm kiếm điên cuồng trong nhiều giờ. Mọi nỗ lực để đến gần thằng nhóc bị đáp trả bởi lời lẽ mạnh và hành động khắc nghiệt hơn. Sau gần một năm cố gắng, Dick đã cạn ý tưởng và năng lượng.

"Ngay bây giờ cháu không cần phải lo lắng về hạnh phúc của cậu ấy," anh thừa nhận âm thầm. "Cháu chỉ muốn cậu ấy sống sót."

Có những điều cần thay đổi, thật nhanh chóng.

* porajmos (hay Porrajmos, Pharajimos) là từ tiếng Romani cho cuộc thảm sát Romani. Trong thế chiến II, 220,00 – 1.500.000 người Roma đã bị giết ở châu Âu, mặc dù con số chính xác là không thể xác định.


	2. Hồi chuông chia cách

**Chương 2: Hồi chuông chia cách.**

Vào thời điểm mà Pennyworth gõ cửa phòng để đánh thức cậu ta dậy, Damian vừa mới dạo qua internet một vòng.

Giấc ngủ đã không đến dễ dàng như đêm hôm trước, những cảm xúc lẫn lộn giữ cậu ta tỉnh táo hoàn toàn. Chỉ sau một vài giờ thao thức, Damian cuối cùng phải thừa nhận rằng cậu ta không tự hào về bản thân như mấy tiếng đồng hồ trước đó. Cậu ta không thể quên được những lời của mẹ mình và biểu hiện bị sốc của Grayson, và trong hoàn cảnh phải đối mặt với hai vấn đề đều khó chịu, Damian quyết định chọn đối phó với cái dễ dàng hơn.

Nửa giờ sau, cậu ta nhìn chằm chằm vào màn hình của một máy tính bàn với đầy đủ những hình ảnh khủng khiếp và các tình tiết của một câu chuyện bi thảm; lớp học lịch sử và những gia sư riêng mà ông ngoại cậu ta sắp xếp rõ ràng đã bỏ qua một sự kiện rất lớn trong lịch sử châu Âu. Damian biết về sự tàn phá và hỗn loạn mà chiến tranh thế giới thứ hai đã gây ra trên khắp châu Âu, có thể kể tên tất cả những ngày tháng và những trận đánh quan trọng, và biết về cuộc thảm sát, tất nhiên.

Dù vậy, cậu ta đã không biết, rằng người Do Thái không phải dân tộc duy nhất bị thảm sát hàng loạt, cậu ta chắc chắn càng không biết tổ tiên Grayson cũng là một phần trong cuộc săn lùng ấy và một số khác di cư đến Hoa Kỳ ngay khi có cơ hội.

Trong khi Damian nhìn không chớp mắt vào tấm áp phích tuyên truyền trên màn hình, một cảm giác bứt rứt rộn rạo trong lồng ngực mà cậu ta đã không nhận ra ngay lập tức – có lẽ là lần đầu tiên trong đời, Damian cảm thấy xấu hổ. Cậu ta không nên nói bất cứ điều gì tương tự thế này với Grayson, nhưng quan trọng hơn, cậu ta không nên lặp lại những lời của một thằng cha bợm nhậu khi cậu ta thậm chí không biết những gì gã muốn nói. Mẹ cậu ta đã dạy cậu ta tốt hơn, và ông ngoại cậu ta có thể đã đánh cậu ta đẫm máu.

Mọi thứ không được cải thiện khi Damian đến bàn ăn sáng và thấy rằng Grayson đã ở đó, đang uống một tách cà phê và đọc báo.

"Grayson," cậu ta càu nhàu chào hỏi theo cách thông thường của mình, chú ý đến ngôn ngữ cơ thể của người trước mặt một cách cẩn thận.

Acrobat này rất dễ đọc; bởi lẽ chuyển động như là một phần không thể thiếu trong nhân cách của Grayson, tâm trạng và cảm xúc của anh ta luôn được nhìn thấy ở tư thế ngồi. Nhưng không có gì bây giờ, và ngay cả khi Grayson trả lời bình tĩnh "Chào buổi sáng, Damian", anh ta thậm chí cũng không thả tờ báo xuống để gửi cho cậu ta một nụ cười đáng ghét.

Vậy là vẫn còn giận? Không, Grayson không thể im lặng khi anh ta giận dữ. Anh ta cũng không phải đang hờn dỗi, anh ta thường làm điều đó với những cái nhìn phẫn nộ hoặc ngó lơ hoàn toàn. Damian hầu như đã rất kinh nghiệm với việc chịu đựng những cảm xúc quá tải của Grayson, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên tên ngốc đã thực sự _yên lặng._

"Grayson," Damian gọi lần nữa một cách trang nghiêm, tự trấn tĩnh chính mình cho những gì sắp tới.

Người đàn ông phía trước cảm nhận được sự thay đổi trong không khí và hạ tờ báo xuống, gặp ánh mắt của Damian và im lặng chờ đợi. Anh ta có vẻ mệt mỏi, như thể anh ta đã ngủ còn ít hơn Damian, và điều đó đã cho cậu ta một cơn bứt rứt của tội lỗi. Đây là đáng lo ngại và đáng sợ, trong khi Damian nhìn dáng vẻ bình tĩnh ấy, cậu ta cố nhớ lại lý do vì sao mình đã gắt gỏng ngày hôm qua. Thông thường những lời lăng mạ và cáo buộc của cậu ta chỉ bật ra đơn giản vì sự bướng bỉnh của Grayson và người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn sẽ đáp lại bằng một bài giảng mà không hề bối rối – lần này những lời đó đã khiến anh ta thực sự im lặng.

Trái ngược với niềm tin phổ biến, Damian thực sự có khả năng phân tích những sai lầm và thất bại của chính mình. Cậu ta chỉ không thừa nhận chúng một cách công khai và thảm hại như Grayson hoặc tên ngốc Drake. Sống với ông ngoại và Liên đoàn đã dạy cậu ta từ rất sớm để tự chỉ trích bản thân mà không thể hiện điều đó với thế giới bên ngoài. Sống trong thái ấp mặt khác đã buộc cậu ta phải đảm nhận một vai trò mới, cùng với Robin. Cậu ta đã, mặc dù miễn cưỡng, học về sự hợp tác, cũng như tầm quan trọng của mối quan hệ khăng khít giữa Batman và Robin. Cậu ta không còn một mình nữa, và yêu cầu tối thiểu mà sự hợp tác cần có là giao tiếp và tin tưởng.

"Tôi muốn xin lỗi vì bình luận không phù hợp của tôi đêm qua," vậy nên cậu ta nói, cảm thấy gò má của mình nóng lên khi cậu ta tuyệt vọng cố gắng giữ lấy vẻ tự tin lẫn tự hào.

Xin lỗi là một điều hiếm hoi trong thế giới của Damian, và cậu ta biết rằng chúng có tác dụng tuyệt đối với Grayson, người luôn luôn cố dạy cho cậu ta sự khiêm tốn trong các mối quan hệ xã hội. Cậu ta đã rất ngạc nhiên khi Grayson chỉ nhướn mày không mấy ấn tượng.

"Anh đang nghe đây." anh ta nói đơn giản và Damian thầm rủa sự bắt bẻ của người phía trước. 'Tôi muốn xin lỗi' hẳn nhiên không đồng nghĩa với 'Tôi xin lỗi'.

"Tôi xin lỗi," cậu ta gầm gừ, nhìn trừng trừng giận dữ xuống mặt bàn. "Tôi chỉ hiểu đầy đủ ý nghĩa của những lời tôi nói sau khi tôi đã nói chúng."

Vậy đó, cậu ta đã nói ra. Damian lén nhìn lên khuôn mặt Grayson, và thấy rằng người đàn ông đã quay lại nhìn cậu ta trầm ngâm.

"... Rồi sao?"

"Bởi vậy..." Damian đã bối rối bây giờ. "...Bởi vậy tôi xin lỗi vì đã nói những lời đó."

Yên lặng. Một cách không thoải mái, Damian chờ đợi anh ta nói bất cứ cái gì.

"Anh biết việc này là không dễ dàng với em, Damian." sau một lát, Grayson cuối cùng cũng trả lời, nhấc tờ báo lên một lần nữa. "Anh đánh giá cao sự cố gắng."

Sau đó, sự yên tĩnh hoàn toàn chỉ bị gián đoạn bởi những tiếng sột soạt của tờ báo khi Grayson tiếp tục đọc nó. Damian cần một vài phút để hiểu những gì người đàn ông kia vừa nói và làm dịu cơn thịnh nộ đã sôi sục lên trong cậu ta ngay sau đó.

"Anh không chấp nhận nó?" Cậu ta rít lên, nhưng nhăn mặt ngay khi cảm thấy tiếng mình nghe như một thằng nhóc năm tuổi hờn dỗi. Cậu ta vừa xin lỗi, vì Chúa, Grayson bị vấn đề quái gì vậy?

"Một lời xin lỗi luôn luôn nên chân thành, Damian." Grayson gấp tờ báo chậm rãi, rõ ràng là đang chuẩn bị tinh thần cho một cái gì đó. Động tác của anh ta chậm, quá chậm cho một acrobat hiếu động.

"Anh đang nói bóng gió là tôi không thực sự thấy có lỗi?" Damian đã rất tức giận bây giờ, tức giận và bối rối. Cậu ta không biết chuyện quái gì đang diễn ra.

"Em xin lỗi vì em đã nói một điều mà em không biết ý nghĩa của nó." Grayson nói, nghiêng người về phía trước và vẫy bâng quơ ra hiệu cho Damian kiếm lấy một chỗ ngồi, mà cậu ta miễn cưỡng làm theo. "Em không xin lỗi vì tác động của nó đến anh."

"-tT-, như nhau cả."

"Không phải vậy. Tất cả những gì em nói với anh ngày hôm qua là cố ý gây tổn thương anh. Em có thể đã đi quá xa khi nhắc đến châu Âu, nhưng em không xin lỗi cho những thứ khác. Và bởi vì lời xin lỗi của em chỉ về một bình luận, nó hoàn toàn đúng đắn để cho rằng em không xin lỗi vì làm anh bị tổn thương."

Grayson nói những điều đó với sự bình tĩnh kỳ cục đến mức Damian có thể cảm thấy tóc sau gáy của mình dựng đứng lên. Logic của Batman... cậu ta đã không quen phải đối phó với nó khi không có áo choàng hiện diện. Cậu ta không biết làm thế nào để đối phó, vì vậy cậu ta quay đi và khoanh tay ngang ngược.

"-tT-."

"Anh mừng khi em đã chủ động lên tiếng, bởi vì chúng ta thực sự cần phải nói chuyện về ngày hôm qua."

"Anh sẽ lại giảng dạy tôi một lần nữa?" Damian gầm gừ, vẫn còn tức giận khi lời xin lỗi của mình bị từ chối phũ phàng.

"Không," Grayson nói buồn phiền "Anh cảm thấy mệt mỏi với việc lãng phí hơi thở của mình thêm nữa."

Damian nao núng một cách không tự chủ và cố gắng đọc biểu hiện của Grayson... mà không thành công. Người đàn ông ấy không hiển thị cảm xúc gì, chỉ bình tĩnh và kiên quyết, dáng vẻ không giống Grayson chút nào làm cậu ta cảm thấy khó chịu.

"Anh có ý gì?"

"Ý anh là anh đang phát ốm và mệt mỏi với việc cố gắng dạy dỗ em. Đã hơn một năm và em vẫn không nghe những thứ đơn giản nhất mà anh đang cố gắng để chỉ cho em thấy, và thật sự anh không thể chịu đựng được cách cư xử hỗn hào của em nữa. Chúa biết anh đã cố gắng, nhưng cả hai chúng ta đều biết rằng những nỗ lực đó không hiệu quả."

Damian nhìn người đàn ông trước mặt với đôi mắt mở lớn. Cậu ta đã không nghĩ đến điều này, không biết những gì đã đẩy mọi thứ đến bước đường đó. Cậu ta đã tạo ra một sai lầm ngu ngốc và đã xin lỗi, phải không? Grayson đang suy tính điều gì?

"Có phải anh đang muốn trừng phạt tôi?"

"Ha, bởi vì việc đó luôn rất hiệu quả," Grayson cười nhạt nhẽo. "Không, anh muốn em hãy nhớ rằng em sẽ phải tự gánh vác mọi thứ kể từ giờ."

Sàn nhà dưới chân Damian đã rung chuyển, đột ngột, và trong một khoảnh khắc khủng khiếp cậu ta sợ rằng mình sẽ mất thăng bằng. Grayson sẽ ném cậu ta đi, gửi cậu ta về với_mẹ_, người vừa thay thế cậu ta với một bản sao. Cậu ta không thể trở lại với mẹ, với ông ngoại của mình.

"Anh sẽ gửi tôi đi?" cậu ta thì thầm khản đặc.

"Không. Anh đã hứa là sẽ không bao giờ làm như thế." –Damian trút ra hơi thở mà mình đã nén lại – "Nhưng anh muốn em suy nghĩ về lý do tại sao em ở đây, và không ai buộc em phải ở lại."

"Tôi _biết_."

"Tốt. Vậy thì nói cho anh biết anh cần phải làm gì để giữ em ở lại đây."

Damian nhìn chằm chằm vào anh ta, nhưng không thể đoán được điều gì. Grayson đang hoàn toàn nghiêm túc chờ câu trả lời.

"Tôi không... hiểu."

Bực dọc, Grayson thở dài và ngả lưng. "Dami, anh không biết phải làm gì với em nữa. Cách của anh không hiệu quả, và anh không còn sức để cố gắng. Có lẽ em đã đúng ngay từ đầu, và anh đã sai lầm khi đối xử với em như một đứa trẻ." Anh ta mỉm cười với Damian một cách buồn bã khiến cho anh ta trông mệt mỏi và già nua. "Vì vậy, chúng ta sẽ cố gắng làm theo cách của em, nhưng em phải cho anh biết em _muốn _những gì."

Với mỗi từ, Damian cảm thấy mắt mình mở rộng hơn. Grayson thật sự muốn biết những gì cậu ta muốn? Không ai hỏi ý kiến của Damian. Không ai quan tâm đến những gì _cậu ta_muốn... nhưng cậu ta luôn luôn _muốn_ nhiều điều, khao khát nhiều điều... và sau đó, cậu ta đã hiểu. Grayson không cư xử xa cách để trừng phạt cậu ta, anh ta đã nói chuyện với cậu ta như thể cậu ta là một _người lớn_.

Những lời bật ra khỏi môi nhanh hơn những gì cậu ta có thể hiểu được. "Đừng gọi tôi là Dami. Hoặc bé D. Tên tôi là Damian. Dẹp ngay nhu cầu ôm ấp vô lý của anh. Không nhìn tôi như thể tôi cần bảo vệ lúc tuần tra. Anh đang là _Batman_, hãy cố gắng hành động giống như ông ấy."

"Anh không thể ngừng bảo vệ em, em vẫn là em trai của anh." Grayson để lộ vẻ không hài lòng rõ rệt.

"Không, tôi không phải em trai của anh. Chúng ta không phải anh em, chúng ta không liên quan gì đến nhau." Tay Damian đã run lên phấn khích khi cậu ta cảm thấy rằng lần đầu Grayson đã thực sự lắng nghe cậu ta, một cách hoàn toàn nghiêm túc. "Dừng lại hành động như thể giữa chúng ta có bất cứ liên hệ nào khác ngoài Batman và Robin. Nếu anh có thể ngừng làm một tên hề đa cảm thì có lẽ anh sẽ làm việc hiệu quả hơn."

"...Hiệu quả hơn là những gì em muốn ở anh?"

"Đúng."

"Vậy, về cơ bản," Grayson nhìn Damian một cách ủ rũ, bất mãn nhỏ giọt trong giọng nói của anh ta. "Em muốn anh trở thành những gì mà mẹ em nói với em về Bruce."

"Đúng." Damian đã không thể che giấu sự phấn khích của mình. Grayson đã không bao giờ có dáng vẻ nghiêm túc, thậm chí cả khi mặc áo choàng cũng không – có lẽ cậu ta vẫn có cơ hội để làm việc với một Batman đúng đẳng cấp, và có lẽ mẹ sẽ nhìn thấy rằng đấy không phải lỗi của cậu ta với những sai lầm đã xảy ra trong Gotham.

"Em có chắc chắn đây là những gì em muốn? Nghe có vẻ khủng khiếp giống với những gì mẹ em muốn."

"-tT-, tôi nghĩ rằng đến giờ anh hiểu tôi cũng đủ để tự trả lời câu hỏi đó." Damian di ánh mắt đi chỗ khác, khó chịu khi Grayson có khả năng đọc xuyên qua nó.

"Anh từng nghĩ rằng anh hiểu em, nhưng sau đó anh cũng lại chưa bao giờ nghĩ em là loại người sẽ học vẹt những lời của một tên bợm như Francis Bolton" Mắt Grayson nheo lại một cách nguy hiểm với bình luận sau cùng và Damian cảm thấy mặt mình đang đỏ dần lên.

"Tôi _xin lỗi_." tiếng cậu ta rít qua những kẽ răng nghiến chặt. Làm sao anh ta biết những lời đó là của Bolton...?

"Phải rồi, em xin lỗi rất thuyết phục với cái bàn, đó là sự thực."

Damian từ chối đáp lại sự mỉa mai rõ ràng đó, và một khoảng im lặng kéo dài giữa họ.

"Thêm hiệu quả, ít âu yếm, hả?" Grayson đã khoanh tay bây giờ, chỉ nhìn mông lung vào khoảng không và rõ ràng đang cố gắng tìm ra cách để thực hiện những điều đó. Anh ta giống như một con chó con vừa bị đá, mặc dù không đặc biệt ngạc nhiên. "Việc này chỉ có tác dụng nếu em nghe lời anh, Damian. Anh không thể tập trung hơn vào công việc nếu anh phải lo lắng về việc em biến mất hoặc vỏ bọc của chúng ta bị thổi bay."

Damian gật đầu, đó là sự thật. Một mức giá nhỏ phải trả nếu điều đó có nghĩa là Grayson cuối cùng sẽ hành động đúng đắn.

"Và anh vẫn còn là người giám hộ hợp pháp của em. Anh chỉ có thể ngừng tỏ ra như thế nếu như em thôi hành xử như một đứa trẻ con cần một người giám hộ. Anh vẫn phải xuất hiện trong buổi gặp mặt phụ huynh-giáo viên của em; Nếu em muốn anh giữ khoảng cách, em phải ngừng khiêu khích tất cả mọi người."

"Tôi sẽ làm thế."

"...Và em _chắc chắn_ rằng em muốn thế này?"

"Có."

"_Nhìn_ vào anh. Em có thực sự muốn anh thôi làm anh trai của em?"

Damian nhìn lên như đã được ra lệnh và gật đầu, không né tránh khi hai cặp mắt chạm nhau. Grayson nhìn lại cậu ta chăm chú, có lẽ đang cố gắng tìm kiếm bất cứ hoài nghi trong biểu hiện chắc chắn của Damian. Khi anh ta không thể tìm thấy gì khác, anh ta cũng gật đầu, mặc dù miễn cưỡng.

"Cậu chủ Damian," Alfred đột nhiên gián đoạn thỏa thuận trong yên lặng của họ. "Đã đến giờ đi học. Cậu chủ Dick, tôi cần nói chuyện với cậu trước khi cậu tham gia cuộc họp." Người quản gia đã thu dọn các món ăn, gửi cho Grayson một ánh mắt chết người.

Damian cười khúc khích, rời khỏi phòng mà không cần bất cứ lời tạm biệt.

o0o

Khi Damian trở về từ trường, một danh sách các khóa huấn luyện đang chờ đợi cậu ta trong Batcave cũng như một trường hợp mới cậu ta cần phải lên kế hoạch. Grayson không biết đã đi đâu, và cho đến khi anh ta vẫn không có mặt trong thái ấp vào ngày hôm sau, Damian hỏi Pennyworth.

"Không, tôi có thể đảm bảo với cậu là cậu chủ Richard không "chạy đến một nơi nào đó, hờn dỗi", " Pennyworth nhìn Damian lạnh lùng trong khi chuẩn bị bữa tối cho hai người. "Cậu ấy tham dự cuộc họp Giám đốc điều hành hai tháng một lần và sẽ trở lại trong vài ngày tới, sau khi nó kết thúc."

Damian nhăn trán. "Anh ta không bao giờ ở lại qua đêm trước đây."

"Cậu ấy nói với tôi là cậu ấy muốn ngủ trong căn hộ cũ của mình lần này, vì như thế sẽ thuận tiện hơn."

"Cuộc họp là ở Bludhaven?"

"Tất cả các cuộc họp đều ở đó, nhưng Richard thường muốn dành buổi tối với gia đình."

_Tên ngốc ngớ ngẩn_, Damian nghĩ, nhưng biết là không nên nói lớn tiếng trong sự có mặt của Pennyworth.

Trường hợp mới sẽ khiến Damian bận rộn cho vài ngày tới, và Pennyworth sẽ luôn trông chừng cậu ta để ngăn chặn cậu ta chạy đi tuần tra một mình. Người quản gia rõ ràng không hài lòng với thỏa thuận giữa cậu ta và Grayson, sau lần thử nói chuyện với Damian và thất bại, ông vẫn im lặng về chuyện đó.

Pennyworth chưa bao giờ là một người nói nhiều, Damian cũng không. Bữa ăn tối của họ đã được lấp đầy với sự im lặng, mà Damian tự thuyết phục mình đó là một ngoại lệ dễ chịu.

Tuy vậy, đến ngày thứ ba, cậu ta đã phải thừa nhận rằng cái ngoại lệ dễ chịu này đã tiến tới cực kỳ buồn tẻ.


	3. Không nói nên lời

**Chương 3: Không nói nên lời.**

Damian trở lại thái ấp khá muộn sau hoàng hôn. Cậu ta đã dành nhiều thời gian hơn cần thiết để chăm sóc ngựa của mình sau chuyến đi dài của họ, và khi cậu ta mới bước ra khỏi chuồng ngựa, chiếc Lexus đen bóng của Grayson đã đậu ngay ngắn trước cửa.

Một cơn sốt của sự phấn khích phủ lên Damian ngay khi nhìn thấy thế - Batman và Robin cuối cùng cũng tung hoành trên đường phố một lần nữa. Ngay cả khi đã có những kế hoạch đào tạo của Grayson và trường hợp cần giải quyết, mọi thứ đã trở nên càng lúc càng nhàm chán mấy ngày qua. Không có tiếng nói liên tục của Grayson, thái ấp thật yên tĩnh, và Damian lần đầu tiên nhận thấy một cách kỳ quặc rằng căn biệt thự lớn và trống rỗng đến thế nào.

"A, cậu chủ Damian," Alfred gọi với theo cậu ta ngay sau khi cậu ta vừa qua ngưỡng cửa. "Cậu chủ Dick đang chờ cậu trong hang động."

Lo lắng, Damian tiến thẳng tới chỗ đồng hồ quả lắc. Gần ba ngày trôi qua kể từ thỏa thuận mới giữa cậu ta và Grayson, Damian đã háo hức về trường hợp tiếp theo của họ. Cậu ta đã lên kế hoạch cho nhiệm vụ một cách cẩn thận, xem đi xem lại các tập tin nhiều lần để hoàn thành công việc tốt. Cậu ta chỉ có thể hy vọng rằng Grayson sẽ sẵn sàng để đáp ứng các tiêu chuẩn của mình.

Sự háo hức của Damian biến thành hoàn toàn bối rối khi hai giọng nói rộn rã đập vào tai chỉ sau hai bước chân. Có tiếng của Grayson, cười to vào câu chuyện mà giọng nữ cao vút đang kể.

"Và sau đó chị ấy lăn về phía anh ta và... và... Chúa ơi, Dick! Anh phải nhìn thấy thấy khuôn mặt gã đó! Rồi Babs..."

"_Fatgirl._"

Cả hai đều quay sang, vẫn với nụ cười lớn trên gương mặt của họ. Họ đều mặc đồng phục của mình, mũ trùm vẫn nhét vào thắt lưng.

"Damian, về rồi à." Grayson chào, cười ấm áp trước khi quay lại với màn hình.

"Cô ta làm gì ở đây?" Damian hỏi hằn học, lườm Brown. Cô chỉ mỉm cười đáp lại cậu ta, khôn ngoan giữ lưỡi của mình. "Đến lúc nào vậy?"

"À, anh đã đón cô ấy trên đường ngang qua Gotham," Grayson trả lời trong khi đánh máy. Tập tin Damian đã chuẩn bị xuất hiện trên màn hình. "Cô ấy sẽ giúp đỡ trong nhiệm vụ tối nay."

"Cái gì?" Damian nhìn lại Grayson phẫn nộ. "Chúng ta không cần sự giúp đỡ! Tôi đã lên kế hoạch cho nhiệm vụ."

"Có, anh thấy rồi. Anh đã chuẩn bị một kế hoạch khác khi ở Bludhaven."

"Kế hoạch của cậu khá tốt, Dami!" Brown can thiệp, dường như cảm nhận được sự căng thẳng đang diễn ra giữa họ. Grayson đã quay lưng lúc này và đưa cho Brown một vài thiết bị để nhét vào thắt lưng.

Khi Damian nhận ra rằng Grayson sẽ không nhận xét bất cứ điều gì về công việc cậu ta đã làm, cậu ta quay đi với một tiếng '-tT-' và tiến tới chỗ để đồng phục của mình... chỉ để được gọi lại.

"Em không cần thay đồ tối nay, Damian."

"... Tôi sẽ trà trộn để do thám?"

"Không," Grayson nói với cậu ta, mặt không rõ cảm xúc "Em sẽ không ra ngoài tối nay. Steph sẽ giúp anh trong khi em luyện tập kỹ thuật đá anh đã chỉ cho em tuần trước."

Damian nhìn chằm chằm vào Grayson, nhất thời không nói lên lời, trước khi cậu ta hoàn toàn cảm thấy tác động của câu nói đó.

"Cái gì?" Cậu ta rít lên. Grayson đã _bác bỏ_ kế hoạch của cậu ta để làm việc với _Fatgirl_?

"Anh nói, anh sẽ tuần tra với Steph tối nay, trong khi em ở lại đây."

Đầu Damian quay ngoắt về phía Brown, người đã lùi một bước về phía sau và nghe cuộc trò chuyện của họ với một biểu hiện bối rối và lo lắng.

"Em tưởng anh đã nói với cậu ấy?" cô hỏi một cách khó xử.

"Không cần thiết."

"_Không cần_?" Damian cảm thấy cơn giận dữ bắt đầu kiểm soát bản thân. Grayson tỏ ra hờ hững với cuộc tranh luận lại càng làm Damian cáu tiết hơn. "Vì cái quái gì mà anh lại muốn đi cùng Brown? Có phải anh đang cố gắng trừng phạt tôi?" La mắng cậu ta là một chuyện, cấm cửa Robin lại là một chuyện hoàn toàn khác.

"Đừng trẻ con, Damian," Grayson nheo mắt nhìn cậu ta lãnh đạm. "Stephanie phù hợp với công việc hơn, tất cả chỉ có thế."

"Chỉ có thế." Cậu ta có thể cảm thấy giận dữ đã áp đảo. "Anh đang định ám chỉ cái quái..."

"Lần cuối cùng em chiến đấu với băng đảng của Snake, bọn chúng đã đá đít em."

Snake? Mắt Damian mở to. Snake là một thủ lĩnh băng đảng họ đã cố gắng bắt giữ trong vài tuần nay. Hắn ta chưa bao giờ xuất đầu lộ diện, luôn luôn gửi lâu la để làm công việc của mình, nhưng có khả năng thao túng đáng lo ngại trong thế giới ngầm của Gotham. Và lần cuối cùng Damian chiến đấu với băng đảng của hắn không phải là một hồi ức dễ chịu... nhưng cậu ta đã không làm hỏng nhiệm vụ lần ấy, phải không? Đôi mắt Damian lang thang về phía màn hình, và các bánh răng trong bộ não cậu ta bắt đầu dịch chuyển... ôi... chết tiệt.

"Tôi hoàn toàn đủ khả năng chiến đấu với chúng, và chắc chắn là tôi tốt hơn Brown." Cậu ta vẫn phản đối. Trên lý thuyết.

"Không, em không."

"Tôi có cần thông báo với anh rằng tôi đã được đào tạo bởi những sát thủ tốt nh..."

Với một tiếng thở dài bực bội, Dick gõ một lệnh và một video xuất hiện trên màn hình. Trong nỗi kinh hoàng, Damian nhận ra một cảnh chiến đấu của ba tuần trước, được quay bởi một camera giám sát. Batman và Robin chiến đấu với các tay súng mặc áo khoác có đính hình con rắn màu đỏ tươi ở sau lưng.

"Em tiếp tục hạ thấp cảnh giác sau khi ra đòn bằng kỹ thuật đá Capoeira. Rõ ràng em vẫn chưa biết làm thế nào để chuyển sang một phong cách võ thuật khác sau khi sử dụng một kỹ thuật Capoeira." Grayson bình luận về video lơ đãng, trong khi Damian và Brown xem im lặng khi Robin trong cảnh quay đá bay một tay súng, chỉ để bị hạ bởi một tên khác sau khi tiếp đất một lần nữa. Áo choàng vàng biến mất trong một lúc cho đến khi Batman ném batarang vào gáy tay súng đó, lúc ấy cậu bé mới có thể đứng lên... Damian hoàn toàn thất sắc khi cảnh quay lặp đi lặp lại vài lần trong các góc khác nhau nhưng tương tự, cho đến khi cái bóng của Bat nhảy vào giữa cuộc chiến và hạ nốc ao thành viên cuối cùng của băng đảng.

"Cậu ta đã chiến đấu tốt," Brown cười vào sự im lặng đang tăng trưởng đáng ngại, nhìn Damian với biểu hiện như đang tiếc cho cậu ta.

"Tất nhiên là tôi chiến đấu tốt!" Má Damian đã cháy đỏ. Fatgirl đang _thương hại_ cậu ta – cậu ta không thể tin Grayson lại làm điều này với mình; khiến cậu ta bối rối trước mặt Brown, trong tất cả mọi người.

"Nhưng cậu ấy có thể làm tốt hơn, và anh chắc chắn rằng Snake cũng đã phân tích kỹ thuật chiến đấu của bọn anh." Grayson lấy mũ dơi ra khỏi thắt lưng. "Chúng ta có một cơ hội hiếm có đêm nay và đủ nhân lực để ngăn chặn Snake cũng như cải thiện kỹ thuật chiến đấu của chúng ta. Damian, em sẽ tập luyện kỹ thuật này và ngày mai chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu với việc đào tạo kỹ năng Capoeira của em."

"Tôi vẫn có thể đi cùng! Tại sao tôi cần phải đào tạo thứ này tối nay, tôi có thể bắt đầu với nó vào ngày mai." Cậu ta có vẻ như một đứa trẻ đang cầu xin, và Damian ghét như vậy, rất ghét.

Grayson trở nên mất kiên nhẫn hơn, nhìn Damian với đôi mắt nheo lại. "Chúng ta sẽ mất cả ngày cho khóa đào tạo của em. Robin, sự có mặt của em là không cần thiết tối nay và đây không phải là việc có thể đưa ra tranh luận."

_Hiệu quả hơn_. Khi Damian cuối cùng đã hiểu lý do cho tất cả những điều này, cổ họng cậu ta khô khốc và đắng ngắt. Logic của Grayson là hoàn hảo, Damian đã ở vị trí không được phép tranh luận, vì cậu ta đã hứa sẽ lắng nghe. Và cậu ta đã biết gì chứ, cậu ta thậm chí không phát hiện ra sự can thiệp của Snake trong một trường hợp mà cậu ta đã lập kế hoạch suốt ba ngày.

Khi cậu ta nhìn lên một lần nữa, Grayson đã đi, bắt đầu khởi động Batmobile. Brown vẫn đứng bên cạnh cậu ta, nhìn theo Batman với một biểu hiện báo động.

"Woa, Dami, cậu đã làm gì?" cô hỏi, bước lại gần cậu ta hơn.

"-tT-, Vậy là có ý gì, Fatgirl?"

"Ý gì à? Cậu đã chọc giận Đức Phật! Tôi sẽ phải kể cho Babs, chị ấy luôn nói rằng chỉ có Bruce biết cách làm việc đó."

"Nói rõ hơn đi." Cậu ta không hiểu. Đức Phật...?

Steph trợn tròn mắt. "Damian, anh ấy đối xử với cậu giống như _Batman_. Anh ấy không bao giờ làm như thế, với bất cứ ai. Bạn bè của anh ấy thậm chí đã đặt cược rằng họ không thể tìm thấy bất cứ điều gì mà Dick sẽ không tha thứ. Tóm lại, cậu đã làm gì?"

"Tôi..." Damian trông Brown đội mũ trùm của mình lên và nhìn cậu ta chờ đợi. "Tôi đã yêu cầu anh ta."

"Sao cơ?"

"Tôi yêu cầu anh ta trở nên giống Batman."

"Tại sao cậu lại muốn thế?"

"Như vậy sẽ hiệu quả hơn." Vì lý do gì đó, những lời này cảm thấy không nghe đúng đắn như cậu ta đã từng nghĩ trước đây.

Batgirl vẫn im lặng trong vài giây. "Và đây là kết quả, tôi đoán." cô có vẻ không bị thuyết phục. "Ưm... Có muốn tôi nói chuyện với anh ấy không?"

"-tT-, đừng ngớ ngẩn, đồ nhiều chuyện."

"Phải rồi, là cậu nói đấy nhé. Tôi không tham gia; luyện tập vui vẻ, nhóc!"

Batgirl vội vã chạy đến Batmobile, và Damian nhìn họ rời khỏi. Cậu ta đã tức giận: với Grayson vì làm xấu mặt cậu ta như thế, và vì đã đi cùng Brown. Cậu ta tự hỏi liệu có phải Grayson làm vậy vì không bằng lòng với cậu ta, nhưng sau tất cả Fatgirl là một chiến binh giỏi, mặc dù cậu ta sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận điều đó khi cô ấy (hoặc bất cứ ai khác) có mặt. Và cậu ta đã không bằng cô ấy, như video chết tiệt vừa rồi đã chứng minh.

Damian chuyển ánh mắt về phía màn hình. Làm thế quái nào mà Grayson có cuốn băng ấy? Đó là ba tuần trước, và Damian thậm chí còn chưa từng thoáng thấy nó cho đến tận bây giờ. Nhưng tên ngốc ấy đã cố gắng thuyết phục cậu ta cùng nhau giúp cải thiện kỹ thuật Capoeira của cậu ta, tuy thế lại không hề đề cập đến bất cứ thất bại nào trong các nhiệm vụ, và Damian đã chỉ nhún vai như thể đó chỉ là một bình luận khiếm nhã.

Damian đã giận dữ: với Grayson, với Brown, nhưng trên hết là với bản thân mình.

Damian thức dậy sáng ngày hôm sau, và sau một giây mất phương hướng, cậu ta lập tức cảm thấy lo âu. Không có bất cứ tiếng động nào đánh thức cậu ta suốt đêm – Damian vốn rất thính ngủ nên cậu ta thường thức giấc bất cứ lúc nào Batman trở về sau một cuộc tuần tra solo và Grayson thường đi ngang qua phòng của Damian.

Một cái gì đó đã xảy ra, tất nhiên, với một người như Brown yểm trợ...

Nhưng khi Damian chạy xuống cầu thang và gần như va vào Alfred, người vẫn bình tĩnh như thường lệ, sự lo lắng của cậu ta không còn và thay vào đó là vô cùng bối rối.

"Cậu chủ Damian, cái gì khiến cậu vội vàng như vậy?" Người quản gia hỏi một cách thân thiện.

Mắt Damian quét khắp phòng; không có băng đẫm máu, không có vũng máu hay bãi nôn. "Grayson có trở lại đêm qua không? Tôi không nghe thấy anh ta."

Môi Alfred khẽ giật, phá hỏng hình tượng hoàn hảo 'quản gia Anh bình thản' của ông. "Quả thực, cậu ấy đã về."

Có một cái gì đó khác thường, rõ ràng là vậy, nhưng Damian dám nói nó không thể quá nghiêm trọng. Cậu ta đã từng thấy Alfred trong thời kỳ khủng hoảng, đó là khi ông phải khâu vết thương cho bất cứ ai trong bọn họ, và đấy chắc chắn không phải trường hợp ngay bây giờ.

Người vừa được hỏi tới đi vào bếp chỉ một vài phút sau đó, vẫn trong chiếc áo choàng buổi sáng của mình, với một nụ cười lười biếng đáng ghét trên môi.

"Chào buổi sáng." Grayson chào họ và ngáp dài. Anh ta cầm bình cà phê rồi vươn tay với lấy cốc.

"Chào buổi sáng, cậu chủ Dick. Tôi đoán cậu đã có một đêm vui vẻ?"

Nụ cười của Grayson nở lớn khi anh ta gặp cái mỉm cười của Alfred, và Damian hầu như cảm thấy ra rìa.

"Anh về nhà lúc nào đêm qua?"

"Ừm, khá muộn, anh đoán thế." Grayson luồn một tay cẩu thả qua những lọn tóc lộn xộn trên đầu. "Anh thực sự không biết, Steph với anh kết thúc vụ Snake quá nhanh nên bọn anh nghĩ rằng có thể tận hưởng phần còn lại của buổi tối và vui chơi."

Damian không biết nên nói gì về việc ấy. Rồi sau đó, cậu ta phát hiện một vết bầm trên cổ Grayson và giận dữ nhớ lại việc mình bị từ chối đi cùng tối hôm qua.

"Anh đang bị thương." cậu ta nói. Grayson chỉ nhìn cậu ta một cách bối rối khi đang lấy thêm cà phê "Trên cổ của anh. Anh đã bị tấn công."

"Tôi có thể đảm bảo với cậu rằng đó là một loại tấn công khác, cậu chủ Damian." Alfred xen vào từ phía sau trước khi anh ta có thể trả lời, và Grayson bật ra một tiếng cười khi mặt chuyển đỏ.

"Cô gái ấy có ăn sáng cùng chúng ta không, cậu chủ Dick?"

"Cháu không biết, cháu sẽ hỏi cô ấy."

Chỉ khi đó Damian mới nhận ra Grayson đang cầm hai ly cà phê trong tay. Nỗi kinh hoàng và ghê tởm dâng lên trong lồng ngực cậu ta, và Grayson, thằng ngốc đó, đủ khiếm nhã để cười toe toét.

"Anh mang đàn bà về đây?"

"Ừ, phải. Sao em lại tức giận?"

_Tại sao..._ ? Damian muốn nổ tung, muốn đập một cái gì đó, thật mạnh. Thay vào đó mặt cậu ta đỏ bừng vì giận và ra hiệu về phía cầu thang, nơi mà bức chân dung của cha và ông bà nội treo ở đó. "Anh dám làm bẩn ký ức về cha tôi bằng cách đem gái điếm vào nhà của ông ấy và còn xấc xược hỏi tại sao?

"À, ra là vậy?" Grayson hỏi một cách thờ ơ, lấy thêm một đĩa bánh nướng xốp và cố gắng giữ nó cùng hai tách cà phê. Anh ta thậm chí còn chẳng dành nhiều thời gian để nhìn vào khuôn mặt của Damian, chỉ đơn giản đi khỏi bếp. "Anh có thể đảm bảo với em bọn anh không làm bẩn ký ức về cha em, có chăng chỉ là ga giường trong phòng ngủ lớn."

"GRAYSON!"

Grayson đã biến mất, tiếng cười tự mãn vẫn theo sau.

o0o

"Đêm nay quá yên tĩnh."

"Hmm."

"Thật đáng ngờ."

"Hmm."

Damian nhìn chằm chằm vào Batman, người đang đứng yên như tượng trong bóng tối. Thành phố này đang ngủ say; cuộc tuần tra đã yên bình, nhàm chán, và, trên tất cả, im lặng. Nếu không có các kẻ gian và các tay súng, Batman và Robin hầu như không có lý do để nói chuyện, và Damian thấy mình đang đưa mắt nhìn trộm Bat.

Trong bộ đồ màu đen, ẩn một phần trong bóng tối, trông Grayson giống với Batman mẹ đã kể cho cậu ta nghe đến từng phân. Điều đó là vô lý – Grayson chỉ có chiều cao trung bình, thậm chí với bốt nặng và một lớp Kevlar dày cũng vẫn còn xa mới đạt được tới vóc người giống như cha. Nhưng Damian bắt đầu hiểu rằng Batman không đáng gờm ở sức mạnh mà là bóng tối. Ở sự im lặng, sâu xa và tối tăm không khoan nhượng.

Đây là lần thứ hai họ ra ngoài kể từ khi Damian yêu cầu Grayson trở nên giống cha mình nhiều hơn, và lần thứ hai Grayson cho cậu ta thấy bộ mặt này của Batman. Lần đầu tiên, Damian đã tin chắc rằng sự im lặng của Grayson là hình phạt hoặc hờn dỗi, nhưng bây giờ? Mẹ đã kể cho cậu ta về Batman, hình dáng lặng im, mạnh mẽ của bóng tối, và Damian đã luôn mong mỏi được gặp ông. Bây giờ cậu ta đã gặp, và cậu ta thấy rằng cậu ta không thích điều này dù chỉ mảy may.

Thật đáng sợ. Bên dưới mặt nạ vẫn là _Grayson_, tên ngốc lắm miệng, thừa năng lượng, người lúc nào cũng cười, thích tán tỉnh và không thể đứng yên trừ khi cuộc sống của bản thân phụ thuộc vào nó. Người đã đi dự tiệc cùng Brown sau khi tuần tra. Không có dấu hiệu nào của anh ta như thường lệ. Không nhịp ngón tay thiếu kiên nhẫn, xoay chuyển và lảm nhảm quen thuộc. Damian thấy mình không thể đồng nhất hai người lại với nhau trong đầu và cố gắng, nhưng không thành công, chứng minh với bản thân mình rằng đây vẫn là Grayson.

Cậu ta không thể nhìn thấy khuôn mặt anh ta rõ ràng trong bóng tối, và không có sự chuyển động của chân hay tiếng sột soạt của áo choàng cho bằng chứng về sự thiếu kiên nhẫn điển hình của Grayson. Trong khi anh ta đã từng luôn miệng hỏi Damian về cuộc sống thường ngày suốt những buổi tuần tra nhàm chán (và kể cả không quá nhàm chán), anh ta thậm chí không trả lời những câu hỏi của Robin bây giờ... và Damian nhận ra rằng lần này, cậu ta mới là người cố gắng làm cho đối tác của mình nói chuyện.

Và chết tiệt, cậu ta không giỏi bắt đầu một cuộc trò chuyện.

"Snake không có ở quanh đây?"

Damian đã hơi ngạc nhiên khi nghe chính mình hỏi câu đó – cậu ta vẫn còn tức giận vì sự phủ quyết của Grayson và cuốn băng – nhưng còn ngạc nhiên hơn khi cậu ta thấy rằng Batman không định trả lời cậu ta một lần nữa. Cậu ta tàn phá bộ não của mình để cố gắng tìm một chủ đề nào đó, bất cứ cái gì mà cậu ta có thể khiến Grayson mở miệng, trong khi nỗ lực tìm hiểu xem _chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra với anh ta_.

"Snake sẽ tấn công sớm thôi." Batman đột ngột lầm bầm "nhưng thủ lĩnh của chúng sẽ thận trọng hơn sau cuộc phục kích của chúng ta."

Hừm. Damian cố gắng đến tuyệt vọng để tìm ra một câu đáp lại những lời đó. Câu trả lời thông thường của cậu ta thường giới hạn trong càu nhàu và sỉ nhục, cậu ta nghi ngờ rằng những thứ đó sẽ giúp ích cho cậu ta ngay lúc này.

"Vậy, ưm, Catwoman có làm bất cứ cái gì gần đây không? Hoặc Harley? Chỉ bởi vì Joker đang..."

"Robin." Batman cắt ngang, một cách vô cảm. "_Tập trung_."

Đó là một mệnh lệnh trực tiếp, và Damian lập tức ngậm miệng. Không có gì nhiều hơn xảy ra đêm hôm đó, và không có thêm một lời nào được trao đổi giữa bọn họ.


	4. Chia hai thái cực

**Chương 4: Chia hai thái cực.**

Grayson vội vã bước vào phòng, nụ cười kinh doanh đã ở trên gương mặt anh ta, và đôi tay đưa lên như thể đầu hàng.

"Bất cứ cái gì cậu ấy đã làm lần này, tôi sẽ bồi thường thiệt hại."

Damian lườm khó chịu, nhưng kiềm lưỡi để không nói bất cứ điều gì khi Grayson bắt tay hiệu trưởng Carson và ngồi xuống ngay bên cạnh người được bảo trợ của mình. Carson ngả lưng trên ghế của mình và đưa mắt không lấy gì làm vui vẻ qua chiếc bàn rộng.

"Đó là một cứu trợ, cậu Grayson..."

"Richard."

"...Richard. Nhưng tôi sợ là chúng ta đã đạt tới giới hạn mà ngay cả ví tiền của cậu cũng sẽ không đủ."

Damian có thể cảm thấy ánh mắt Grayson chiếu thẳng vào mình, lần đầu tiên kể từ khi anh ta bước vào văn phòng hiệu trưởng. "Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?"

"Cậu ấy đánh lộn, _một lần nữa_. Cậu ấy đã đấm vỡ mũi một học sinh khác và phá hoại tài sản của trường."

"Damian..." Grayson thở dài và day sống mũi của mình.

"Nó xứng đáng bị thế, nó đã nói..." Damian nuốt lại câu nói khi gặp ánh mắt của cả hai người lớn nhìn chằm chằm vào mình. _Chết tiệt!_

"Richard, tôi phải cảnh báo với cậu rằng bà Hughes đã đe dọa can thiệp pháp lý."

"_Loreena_ Hughes?" Đôi mắt Grayson thu hẹp lại khi anh ta quay sang Damian "Em đã đánh James _Bolton_?"

"Nó xứng đáng bị thế..." Damian nghiến răng nhắc lại.

"Em đang nghĩ cái quái gì vậy?" Damian rùng mình trước tiếng rít của Grayson, nhưng may mắn cho cậu ta là ông Carson đã giải cứu.

"Tôi muốn nói chuyện riêng với cậu lần này, Richard."

Cả hai người ở phía trên kia chiếc bàn đều chột dạ - điều này là mới. Bị gọi đến văn phòng của ông Carson là chuyện thường tình ở huyện, nhưng chưa lần nào mọi thứ dẫn đến ngã rẽ này. Sau một vài giây, Grayson quay sang Damian và đưa cậu ta chìa khóa của chiếc Lexus.

"Đợi ở trong xe."

Damian nắm lấy chìa khóa và quay lưng lập tức, đi nhanh ra khỏi văn phòng mà không có một câu 'tạm biệt' với hiệu trưởng. Cậu ta có thể nghe thấy Grayson thở dài vì hành vi đó rồi phóng ra khỏi trường, chạy qua cánh cổng và luồn lách qua những bụi cây dẫn thẳng đến văn phòng của Carson.

Đó là một ngày ấm áp và cửa sổ đã mở rộng, không tạo ra một âm thanh, Damian trốn ngay bên dưới nó, bồn chồn nghe những gì mà họ đang nói.

"...biết phải đối phó với cái chết của cha mình như thế nào." cậu ta nghe thấy giọng của Grayson và kiềm chế cái thôi thúc muốn gầm gừ. Cái thứ nhảm nhí gì mà anh ta đang nói với Carson?

"Phải, tôi cũng đã nghĩ đến điều đó, nhưng... Richard, làm thế nào cậu đối phó với cái chết của cha cậu?"

Grayson không trả lời, và Damian không dám nhìn trộm qua cửa sổ. Carson ngồi quay lưng về phía nó, nhưng Grayson chắc chắn sẽ nhìn thấy cậu ta. Damian không biết anh ta sẽ phản ứng như thế nào nên sẽ không mạo hiểm.

Cậu ta sốt ruột chờ đợi câu trả lời của Grayson, nhưng không có gì cả. Thay vào đó, giọng Carson vang lên lần nữa.

"Cậu đã bao nhiêu tuổi khi vào học trường này? Chín? Tôi nhớ rằng cậu cũng đau buồn với cái chết của cha mẹ, nhưng cậu chưa bao giờ phản ứng bạo lực như Damian... Cậu bao nhiêu tuổi bây giờ, cậu Grayson?

Câu hỏi làm Damian khó chịu cũng như Grayson, người mà, rõ ràng phải mất thêm vài giây để trả lời bằng giọng không chắc chắn.

"25. Nhưng điều đó thì liên quan gì đến chuyện này?"

"Đó là quá trẻ để phải chịu tang đến hai người cha." Grayson chỉ giữ yên lặng. "Hoặc phải điều hành một công ty như Wayne Enterprises và nuôi một đứa trẻ như Damian."

Damian nghe tay mình cuộn lại thành nắm đấm. 'Một đứa trẻ như Damian'? Ông ta nói vậy là ý gì?

"Có phải thầy đang muốn nói rằng tôi không phù hợp để nuôi dạy em trai tôi, thầy Carson?" Có một thoáng khó chịu trong giọng nói Grayson, nhưng cảm xúc đó hầu như bị nhấm chìm bởi sự mệt mỏi.

"Thành thực mà nói, tôi nghĩ rằng cậu đang ở trong một tình trạng rất mệt mỏi và vấn đề của Damian về pháp lý không thực sự giúp ích cho tình hình."

Grayson bật cười nhạt nhẽo, âm thanh cắt Damian đến tận cốt lõi, cậu ta không có vấn đề về pháp lý, cậu ta đã tôn trọng luật lệ trong toàn bộ cuộc sống của mình. Cậu ta có vấn đề với những tên ngốc tự cho rằng mình vượt trội hơn người nhưng thực chất là không. Như Grayson, hoặc Carson, hay đồ khốn nạn James Bolton... Grayson biết điều đó, và Damian thật sự giận dữ khi nhận ra rằng Grayson sẽ không bảo vệ cậu ta.

"Tôi đã suy nghĩ về việc đưa cho cậu thứ này trước đây, nhưng tôi không muốn can thiệp vào cuộc sống riêng tư của học sinh quá nhiều. Có lẽ nó là cần thiết bây giờ."

Có tiếng sột soạt của giấy. Damian muốn biết nó là cái gì đến chết đi được.

"Đây là giải pháp của thầy?" Hoang mang? Thích thú? Sốc? Damian tuyệt vọng cố gắng xác định âm sắc trong giọng nói của Grayson. Bất cứ đó là cái gì, nó đã không khiến anh ta hài lòng, một cảm giác choáng váng nhẹ của sợ hãi thắt lại trong dạ dày cậu ta.

"Tùy vào cậu thôi, Richard. Chúng tôi e là sẽ phải ghi lại sự việc hôm nay trong hồ sơ của Damian. Tôi có thể tin rằng cậu sẽ thảo luận vấn đề này với bà Hughes?"

Damian không đợi nghe nốt câu trả lời của Grayson mà phóng ngược lại thông qua những bụi cây. Đến lúc cậu ta có thể đặt chân đến bãi đỗ xe, người cố vấn của cậu ta đã đứng dựa vào chiếc Lexus chờ cậu ta. Trông anh ta giận dữ.

Cậu bé đưa anh chìa khóa mà không nói lời nào, rồi họ leo lên xe. Chỉ khi ngôi trường đã biến mất sau con dốc và chiếc xe cua một vòng ra khỏi phố chính, Damian mới phá vỡ không khí yên lặng.

"Bolton xứng đáng bị đánh."

"... Em đã nói câu đó rồi."

Giọng Grayson xa cách và lạnh lẽo, anh ta thậm chí không quay sang nhìn Damian như thường lệ. _Lái xe rất hiệu quả_, Damian nghĩ khó chịu và cảm thấy ghét triệt để từ 'hiệu quả' và tất cả những từ khác liên quan đến nó.

"Nó nói với những thằng nhóc nhỏ hơn là tất cả các nước ở Trung Đông đều toàn khủng bố."

"Ồ phải, Loreena và Francis không quá tinh tế với quan điểm bài ngoại của họ. Anh đoán là trẻ con thường tiếp thu được những thứ như vậy rất nhanh chóng."

Damian có đủ phép tắc để rùng mình trước những lời châm biếm đó. Cậu ta đã hy vọng Carson sẽ không nói cho Grayson biết tên của thằng nhóc bị cậu ta đấm vỡ mũi, nhưng tất nhiên Grayson đã có thể liên kết James Bolton, cùng bà mẹ Loreena Hughes và chồng cũ của bà ta Francis Bolton ngay lập tức. Damian không biết cậu ta sẽ phải làm sao để thoát khỏi vụ này – Bolton đã rêu rao nhiều hơn một luận điệu phân biệt chủng tộc trong trường, nhưng hôm nay nó đã chạm vào nguồn gốc của cậu ta, khiến cậu ta nổi điên.

Một tiếng thở dài kéo cậu ta ra khỏi trạng thái mơ màng. Grayson đã ngồi sụp xuống trong ghế của mình, dừng xe lại trước đèn đỏ.

"Em đã sử dụng kỹ thuật gì? Có đáng ngờ không?"

"Không, tôi chỉ đấm vào mũi."

"Và đấm vỡ nó. Cái quái gì đây, Damian, đó là không công bằng và em biết như vậy. Thằng bé đó không có cơ hội chống lại em..."

"Thật sao?" Damian thấy mình bật ra câu hỏi, một cảm giác ấm áp kỳ lạ trôi nổi trong người. Giống như cả một thế kỷ đã trôi qua kể từ khi Grayson nói bất cứ cái gì gay gắt với cậu ta, và điều đó khiến cậu ta dễ chịu một cách kỳ quặc. "Tên đó lớn hơn tôi cả một cái đầu."

"Đây có phải vẫn là vì Hanna?" Grayson hỏi một cách chán nản.

Ngay lập tức, Damian khịt mũi. _Hanna_. Người phụ nữ đã qua đêm với Grayson. Loại gái điếm đó đã thực sự ngồi xuống bàn ăn sáng và chit-chat một cách không đứng đắn với Pennyworth như thể không có gì khác thường xảy ra.

"Cô ta thì sao?"

"Đó là cái em cần nói cho anh biết. Em đã hờn dỗi cả buổi sáng, trong khi cô ấy không làm gì ngoài việc tỏ ra tử tế và lịch sự với em."

_Tử tế và lịch sự_ \- Damian cảm thấy buồn nôn. Cách ả nói chuyện với cậu ta như cậu ta là một đứa trẻ, khoác tay Grayson khi Pennyworth kể cho ả nghe về lịch sử của thái ấp. Tất nhiên Grayson sẽ không thấy sự xấc xược ấy, nhìn cách anh ta mỉm cười và _hôn tạm biệt_ ả đã chứng minh rõ ràng rằng ả phải có cách nào đó bỏ bùa anh ta.

"-tT-, ham muốn xác thịt rõ ràng khiến anh mù quáng tin rằng loại gái đó có bất cứ cái gì khác ngoài ngu ngốc và đần độn. Anh có bao giờ nghĩ cô ta có thể là gián điệp?"

Grayson, tên ngốc, ngớ ngẩn_, khờ khạo_ bắt đầu cười. Má của Damian nóng rực. "Ha, Damian, anh có thể đảm bảo với em rằng anh kiểm tra tất cả những cô gái mà anh có 'ham muốn xác thịt' xem họ có khả năng là gián điệp hay không."

_"__Tất cả những cô gái?"_

Cậu ta đã phải đỏ mặt rực rỡ, khiến cho tiếng cười của Grayson trở nên mềm mại hơn khi anh liếc nhìn sang cậu ta. Damian đã phải nghiến răng bây giờ - giận dữ với ngụ ý đằng sau câu nói của Grayson, giận dữ với chính mình vì đã nhắc lại lời của anh ta với tất cả sự ngờ vực cậu ta vừa cảm thấy. _'__Tất cả những cô gái'_, Chúa ơi...

"Hanna không phải là cô gái đầu tiên anh hẹn hò kể từ khi em đến sống cùng."

"Anh nói dối. Tôi chưa bao giờ ai khác trước đây,"

"Đó là vì anh không qua đêm trong thái ấp... hoặc là ngày. Sao cũng được."

Damian nhìn Grayson từ góc mắt. Cậu ta vẫn còn kinh ngạc, một nụ cười nhẹ điểm trên môi anh ta, biểu hiện gần gũi hơn với Grayson cậu ta đã từng quen thuộc.

"Tại sao?" Cậu ta hỏi.

Một tiếng thở dài, và những biểu hiện vui vẻ của anh ta trở nên mệt mỏi một lần nữa. "Bởi vì em không hòa hợp tốt với người lạ. Đặc biệt là phụ nữ. Anh không muốn đẩy em vào thế khó xử."

"-tT-, chu đáo quá nhỉ. Tôi có thể đảm bảo với anh rằng tôi sẽ báo cho anh biết ngay khi có bất cứ điều gì khiến tôi 'khó xử' " Chính điều mà họ nói bây giờ chứ không gì khác. Làm thế quái nào mà họ lại bắt đầu nói về phụ nữ?

"Hmm, đó là khó xử với anh khi Bruce đưa tình nhân về nhà."

"Cha tôi _không_..." Damian không thể nói hết câu. Kiểu nói của Grayson ngày càng vô lý và hỗn láo hơn, và Damian sẽ không chấp nhận bất cứ cáo buộc sai trái chống lại cha mình. "Anh nói dối."

"Anh không nói dối. Có rất nhiều điều em không biết về Bruce. Em nên bắt đầu đối mặt với sự thật đó."

"Đừng bảo tôi phải làm gì!" Sự không bằng lòng đã nhỏ giọt từ giọng nói của cậu ta khi cậu ta trở lại với thái độ thông thường của mình.

"Jeez, bình tĩnh. Ở yên thời kỳ tiền dậy thì cho anh nhờ." Dù không thể nhìn thấy, nhưng Damian biết chắc rằng Grayson đã đảo mắt. "Chỉ cần cho anh biết nếu có gì quá bất tiện với em, được không?"

"Tôi đã phải điều chỉnh cuộc sống của mình tồi tệ hơn kể từ khi tôi đến sống cùng anh. Vấn đề nay cô này mai cô khác của anh không phải một bất ngờ." Điệu bộ gia trưởng trong giọng nói của Grayson đã đủ là lý do để cậu ta trượt ra những câu lăng mạ, nhưng cậu ta đã cố gắng nuốt chúng xuống. Sau tất cả, cậu ta đã hứa sẽ không trẻ con như trước nữa.

"Ừ phải rồi." Grayson nghe có vẻ khó chịu. "Hãy nhớ rằng chính em đã yêu cầu anh cái 'nay cô này mai cô khác' đó."

"Anh đang nói về cái gì, Grayson?"

"Em muốn anh ngừng cư xử như thể chúng ta liên quan đến nhau."

"Vậy thì sao?"

"Ôi, Damian... Em đã bao giờ nghĩ rằng cuộc sống của anh cũng thay đổi kể từ khi em đến Gotham? Em không phải là người duy nhất phải điều chỉnh lối sống của mình."

Anh ta không giải thích thêm, nhưng Damian đã nhận ra được hàm ý và quay về phía cửa sổ, cố gắng để hiểu. Cuộc sống của Grayson đã khác rất nhiều khi anh ta là Nightwing. Anh ta đã 'điều chỉnh lối sống của mình' với sự hiện diện của Damian – bằng tất cả những gì tên ngốc đó tin rằng em trai của anh ta cần để rồi chơi trò mẹ gà với cậu ta.

Damian đã yêu cầu anh ta hai thứ: một Batman nghiêm túc hơn và dừng lại hành động như anh trai của cậu ta. Grayson đã thực hiện cả hai mong muốn, và ngừng đóng vai anh cả... bởi thế đã trở lại làm một Dick Grayson mà cậu ta chưa từng thực sự biết đến. Kiểu người sẽ đi dự tiệc với Brown và đưa đón phụ nữ.

_'__Cuộc sống của anh cũng đã thay đổi kể từ khi em đếm Gotham'_. Damian nhìn chằm chằm vào khung cảnh lướt qua cửa kính và cố gắng lờ đi cảm giác đắng ngắt dâng lên trong cổ họng. Có rất nhiều ẩn ý cậu ta không hiểu vì cậu ta không biết nhiều về cuộc sống của Dick Grayson. Chưa bao giờ quan tâm nhiều để biết.

Họ vòng vào đường cua của thái ấp. Không nói một lời, Grayson bước ra khỏi xe và Damian theo sau, cách vài bước chân. Cậu ta vẫn còn chìm trong suy nghĩ khi họ bước vào thái ấp, bối rối và tức giận về tất cả mọi thứ cũng như không gì cả, và không để ý khi Grayson bắt đầu nói chuyện với cậu ta một lần nữa.

"Chuyện gì vậy?"

"Anh chỉ muốn đưa em cái này." Grayson lục lọi túi của mình, và những tiếng sột soạt quen thuộc của giấy tờ mà cậu ta đã từng nghe vang lên khi anh ta đưa tay ra với một loạt các tài liệu quảng cáo trong nó. "Hiệu trưởng của em đưa cho anh. Anh không ưa gì những thứ này, nhưng có lẽ em thích chúng hơn là ở lại với anh. Tùy em quyết định."

Grayson quay đi và để lại Damian một mình với tập quảng cáo. Cái đầu tiên là về một trường nội trú quân đội, cái thứ hai là trường nội trú cho con cái có vấn đề về hành vi. Có cả đống của những thứ như thế này, tất cả đều khuyến khích ý tưởng gửi cậu ta đi.

Cổ họng Damian cảm thấy khô khốc. Đây là lời khuyên của Carson dành cho Grayson? Gửi cậu ta đi?

_'__Tôi nghĩ rằng cậu đang ở trong một tình trạng rất mệt mỏi và vấn đề của Damian về mặt pháp lý không thực sự giúp ích cho tình hình.'_ Lời Carson trở lại tâm trí cậu ta. Cậu ta đã cố gắng nổi điên, nhưng không thể. Tại sao ông ta lại đề cập đến một 'tình trạng rất mệt mỏi'? Grayson là Batman chết tiệt, người thừa kế đến hàng tỷ đô la và sẽ không phải làm việc một ngày trong cuộc sống của mình nếu anh ta quyết định bán công ty, thứ mà anh ta chỉ gìn giữ vì lý do tình cảm.

Damian nhìn qua tập giấy lơ đãng. Một tờ nhỏ rơi ra từ giữa các trang và lướt xuống mặt đất. Cậu ta bắt lấy nó theo bản năng, xoay nó lại để nhận thấy chữ viết tay của Carson và một vài số điện thoại. _'__Chuyên gia tư vấn dành cho phụ huynh quá sức ở Gotham'_, mảnh giấy ghi lại.

Damian cảm thấy phát bệnh. Ít nhất, bây giờ cậu ta biết loại 'tình trạng mệt mỏi' mà hiệu trưởng nói nghĩa là gì. 

o0o

"Cao hơn."

Một cú đá, một lời nguyền rủa, và sau đó cậu ta hạ cánh xuống thảm.

"Anh nói _cao hơn_. Làm lại."

Damian gầm gừ, đứng dậy và đá... chỉ để tiếp đất lần nữa.

"Làm lại."

Cậu ta đã thở hổn hển bây giờ, mặc dù Grayson thậm chí không nhỏ một giọt mồ hôi. Thất vọng, Damian lao tới thanh escrima trong tay cố vấn của mình, chỉ để hạ cánh bằng lưng của mình chỉ một giây sau. Khi cậu ta không đứng dậy ngay lập tức, cậu ta có thể nghe thấy Grayson chuyển ra khỏi tư thế phòng thủ.

"Em cần nghỉ ngơi."

"Không cần." Damian nghiến răng và đẩy mình lên một lần nữa. Đối thủ của cậu ta nhìn xuống không mấy ấn tượng, và Damian tấn công một lần nữa, nhảy, và đá. Điều tiếp theo cậu ta biết là cậu ta đang nằm trên tấm thảm, chớp mắt nhìn lên trần hang động.

_Chết tiệt!_

"Em cần phải xoay hông khi nhả..."

Lần này, Damian đã bay qua không khí khi Grayson đang nói nửa chừng, xoay mình và đá chính xác vào thanh escrima ở vị trí cậu ta đã được yêu cầu. Cậu ta đã sử dụng đà, xoắn và lộn ngược, hạ cánh trên đôi chân mình một lần nữa.

Tuyệt vời, cậu ta đã làm được! Không thể giữ lại nụ cười, cậu ta quay về phía Grayson, tự mãn và tự hào.

"Làm lại."

Cái quái gì? – hứng khởi tuột khỏi gương mặt Damian. Grayson hầu như không mỉm cười. Họ đã đào tạo kỹ thuật chết tiệt này trong hơn một giờ, và Damian chỉ vừa mới làm được. Cậu ta đã cố gắng chăm chỉ để thực hiện nó, và những vết bầm tím cùng vết xước do hạ cánh xuống thảm và đá thanh escrima nhiều lần đang đau đớn khá tệ.

Trong khi đó, Grayson đã hầu như không mỉm cười với cậu ta, hoặc cổ vũ cậu ta. Không có gì ngoại trừ _'__làm lại', 'cao hơn'_ và _'__em cần phải xoay mình'_. Điều đó bực bội quá mức, và Damian càng ngày càng giận dữ hơn với mỗi thất bại.

Trong giận dữ và thất vọng, một cảm giác khác dậy lên, thứ mà Damian chưa thể cắt nghĩa. Mỗi khi cậu ta hạ cánh trên thảm, đau đớn và chờ đợi câu 'làm lại' vô cảm, cậu ta lại nhớ đến một câu nói khác: _"__Thằng bé đó không có cơ hội chống lại em..."_

Damian nhớ lại một cách ghê tởm cái cách mà trái tim mình đập mạnh. _"__Thật sao? Tên đó lớn hơn tôi cả một cái đầu?" _– Lạy Chúa, làm như Grayson quan tâm đến một thực tế tầm thường như vậy? Tại sao cậu ta lại nói thế? Phải mất hai khóa huấn luyện dài để cậu ta hiểu... và cậu ta không thích cái kết luận một chút nào: cậu ta mong muốn những lời khen ngợi.

Đó là lần cuối cùng Grayson nói với cậu ta một cái gì đó mơ hồ giống như một lời khen ngợi, _phê duyệt_. Lần đầu tiên trong một khoảng thời gian, kể từ khi Damian yêu cầu anh ta ngừng làm một kẻ phiền toái ngớ ngẩn. Trước đây, Grayson luôn nói với cậu ta xem cậu ta đã thực hiện tuần tra tốt như thế nào, đào tạo giỏi ra sao, và khen ngợi ngay cả khi cậu ta chỉ đem về nhà một bài kiểm tra được điểm cao sau khi trở về từ ngôi trường vớ vẩn. Rõ ràng, cậu ta đã trở nên quá quen với điều đó.

"Em cần phải tập trung, Robin."

Giọng nói của Grayson kéo cậu ta ra khỏi trạng thái mơ màng. Người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn đang nhìn xuống cậu ta từ phía bên kia tấm thảm, vẻ mặt trống rỗng, gần như buồn chán. Damian ghét nó. Cậu ta vừa thực hiện được một kỹ thuật mới; tại sao Grayson không thể chỉ nở một _nụ cười_ với cậu ta. Còn nữa – Robin? Tên cậu ta là _Damian_, vì Chúa.

"Tôi không cần phải thực hiện cái đó một lần nữa," Damian gắt ngang ngược "Tôi muốn có một buổi tập thực sự. Đấu tay đôi."

Grayson nhìn cậu ta vô cảm xúc. "Anh không nghĩ đó là một ý tưởng hay..."

Nhưng Damian đã chạy nước rút về phía anh ta. Trong một quá trình chỉ kéo dài vài giây, những cú đá và đấm đổ như mưa xuống cố vấn của cậu ta, mặc dù không có cú nào trong số đó thực sự trúng đích. Grayson đã trượt ra khỏi tầm với của quả đấm, xoay mình khỏi đường đá của cậu ta.

"Robin."

Damian nhảy lên, nhắm vào, và đá toàn lực vào bụng Grayson. Như xuất hiện từ hư không, một bàn tay nắm lấy cổ chân cậu ta và giật cậu ta xuống thảm, chỉ bằng một cái nhích nhẹ của cổ tay, và sử dụng đà sẵn có của Damian.

_"__Robin."_

_Robin_. Tại sao lại không sử dụng tên của cậu ta, cái gì đã đột ngột thay đổi? Cậu ta tấn công một lần nữa, quyết tâm, tức giận. Kẻ hèn nhát lại trượt khỏi cú đấm của cậu ta, chặn nó, nhưng không một lần đánh lại.

"Đánh lại đi!" Damian thở hổn hển, bước đi nhanh chóng để kéo gần khoảng cách. "Anh không huấn luyện tôi nghiêm túc."

Grayson nhìn khó chịu, thậm chí là buồn bã. "Anh huấn luyện em rất nghiêm..."

"Vậy thì nhấc thanh escrima còn lại lên!"

Cậu ta kiên quyết, và cuối cùng, Grayson thừa nhận nó. Anh ta chuyển sang tư thế chiến đấu, nhưng không có động thái nào cho thấy anh ta sẽ dùng đến thanh escrima thứ hai của mình.

"Dùng cả thanh escrima còn lại."

"Em phải buộc anh làm việc đó."

Với một tiếng hét thất vọng, Damian lao lên. Cậu ta nửa dự kiến Grayson sẽ lách ra khỏi tầm với của mình, nhưng người đàn ông chỉ đứng yên, chờ đợi Damian tung cú đấm đầu tiên. Nó bị khóa trực tiếp, và Damian dồn tất cả năng lượng lên cú đấm khác vào phần thân của Grayson... nếu không có một bàn tay rắn chắc nắm lấy vai cậu ta và giữ cậu ta lại.

"Em sẽ chết."

"Không đời nào." Damian rít lên, nhưng đã thấy thanh escrima chỉ vào cổ họng của mình, mà cậu ta sẽ lao thẳng vào nó nếu Grayson không chặn cậu ta lại.

"Nhấc thanh thứ hai lên."

"Anh sẽ không cần đến nó."

Một đợt tấn công tiếp theo, Damian lộn qua cánh tay nối dài của Grayson và cố gắng để đánh trúng lưng anh ta. Cú đá hụt vào không khí mỏng, cậu ta chỉ nhìn thấy một vệt mờ của màu sắc từ góc mắt, trước khi một cú đẩy nhẹ từ phía sau làm cậu ta vấp ngã xuống sàn. Trước khi cậu ta có thể đứng dậy lần nữa, một đế giày ép lên cổ cậu ta và giữ chặt cậu ta tại chỗ.

"Chết. Em đang không chú ý đến co giật cơ bắp có thể báo trước chuyển động của anh."

Cậu ta lao đến một lần nữa.

"Chết."

Một lần nữa.

"Chết. Vậy là đủ rồi, Damian."

Một lần nữa.

"Damian, em làm sao vậy?"

Cú đấm khác của cậu ta bị chặn, và Damian vặn mình để tấn công vào vị trí mạch máu bên thái dương của anh ta... nhưng cú đá chỉ trượt vào không khí. Grayson đã nhào lộn về phía sau, khoanh tay trước ngực.

"Em đang tức giận."

"Thám tử vĩ đại nhất thế giới, hả?" Damian lầm bầm và tiếp tục tấn công.

"Em cần phải kiểm soát cảm xúc của mình."

Đầu gối của Damian gần như chạm ngực Grayson, thì chân bị nắm lấy và đẩy sang một bên. "Tại sao?" Cậu ta thở hổn hển.

"Nó làm em dễ dự đoán."

"Anh nghĩ vậy à?" Damian đã tính toán cái xoay thân của Grayson, nhắm một cú đá và... bất ngờ bị bật vào không khí, cậu ta vặn mình, và cố gắng không thành công để rồi rên rỉ trong đau đớn khi một khuỷu tay đâm vào bụng mình và trục xuất tất cả không khí ra khỏi phổi.

"Phải."

Cậu ta ngã khá mạnh, không có bất cứ cơ hội nào để chống lại sự rơi của mình. Dạ dày khuấy động khủng khiếp với cơn đau, dịch vị dâng lên miệng cậu ta là quá sức chịu đựng, và sau đó cậu ta đã ói hết bữa ăn tối của Pennyworth lên sàn hang động.

_Ghê tởm._

Một bàn tay ấm áp đặt lên lưng cậu ta, xoa nhẹ nhàng. Grayson đang ngồi trên sàn nhà ngay bên cạnh, nhìn vào hướng ngược lại để giữ cho Damian ít nhất một mức độ khoảng cách.

"Muốn nói cho anh biết có chuyện gì không?" Grayson lặng lẽ hỏi.

"Không." Damian thở hổn hển, chùi một cánh tay run rẩy lên môi của mình mà nhìn chằm chằm vào bãi nôn kinh tởm cậu ta vừa tạo ra.

"Em đang giận anh, và anh không biết tại sao." Grayson không có ý định rời khỏi cậu ta, rồi khi anh ta quay đầu lại để nhìn học trò của mình, Damian tránh ánh mắt ấy. Cậu ta có thể thấy má mình chuyển đỏ; Chúa ơi, thật đáng xấu hổ.

"Không phải vì anh." Cậu ta lầm bầm.

Với rất nhiều ý chí, cậu ta nhỏm dậy dồn trọng lượng trên đầu gối của mình, và sau đó cố gắng đứng lên trên đôi chân run rẩy. Bụng cậu, vẫn còn đau từ đòn của Grayson, đã cảm thấy lảo đảo ngay lập tức.

"Đừng đứng vội..." Grayson vội vã can thiệp, giữ vai Damian và cố gắng đẩy cậu ta xuống. Theo bản năng, Damian đập bàn tay ấy ra không-quá- nhẹ-nhàng. Tiếng đập vang vọng qua các bức tường hang động.

Grayson nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu ta, sốc, rụt tay lại như thể vừa bị rắn cắn. "...Không động chạm, phải rồi..." anh ta lẩm bẩm, bối rối, và chà sát cổ tay mình.

Damian quay đi, mệt mỏi với tất cả mọi thứ. Đầu cậu ta quay cuồng, bụng vẫn còn đau. Cậu ta cần phải tránh xa Grayson, xa khỏi hang động. Cậu ta đã không định đập tay anh ta đi như thế; đó chỉ là một phản ứng vô thức.

_"__Cuộc sống của anh cũng đã thay đổi sau khi em đến Gotham"_

_'__Chuyên gia tư vấn cho phụ huynh quá sức ở Gotham."_

_'__Tôi đã phải điều chỉnh còn tồi tệ hơn thế kể từ khi đến sống với anh."_

... Có lẽ cậu ta cần nghỉ ngơi.


	5. Những gì anh muốn từ tôi?

**Chương 5: Những gì anh muốn từ tôi?**

Con màu cam lảng vảng xung quanh chân cậu ta, đòi hỏi sự chú ý. Với một tiếng thở dài, Damian quỳ xuống, vỗ nhẹ vào đầu nó, vẫn không rời mắt khỏi mép cửa sổ trống trơn. Con lông đốm vẫn không thấy đâu, mặc dù nó đã rất đúng giờ suốt tuần vừa qua. Damian lo lắng.

Ban đầu, cậu ta không biết những con mèo đến từ đâu; một tuần trước, một con màu da cam đã ngồi trên gờ phía sau cửa sổ khép kín và nhìn chằm chằm vào bánh sandwich gà của cậu ta. Nó đã trở lại vào ngày hôm sau, nhảy vào phòng không sợ hãi, và ngày hôm sau nữa, một con lông đốm đã bám theo đuôi nó.

Damian đã ngạc nhiên trước sự quấn quýt rất dễ dàng của chúng. Sau lần thứ hai cậu ta cho chúng ăn bữa tối của mình, chúng bắt đầu chiếm giường của cậu ta, chui vào lòng cậu ta, và đòi hỏi sự chú ý. bây giờ, cậu ta đã phát hiện ra chúng đến từ mái nhà – những ngày dài và ấm ấp, hai con mèo nằm trên gạch nung của mái để tắm mình trong ánh mặt trời. Chúng trèo qua cây lớn ở phía Đông, lên mái nhà và sau đó nhảy qua gờ cửa sổ phòng cậu.

Một tiếng 'meo' hướng sự chú ý của cậu ta trở lại cửa sổ. Một hình dạng nhỏ mềm mại với lông đốm nhìn cậu ta một cách táo bạo.

"Mày đây rồi." cậu ta thì thầm, nhẹ nhõm. Cậu ta đã để dành lại một chút bữa tối của mình cho nó, mặc dù khá khó khăn để giữ con màu cam khỏi ăn hết.

Lúc đầu, cậu ta đã lo lắng rằng ai đó có thể xông vào phòng cậu ta và xua những vị khách nhỏ của mình đi, nhưng ngay sau đó cậu ta nhận ra rằng sẽ không ai làm điều đó. Pennyworth không có lý do gì để đi đến phòng cậu ta sau bữa tối và Richard...chỉ đơn giản là không đến.

Damian lắc đầu và cố gắng suy nghĩ về một cái gì khác. Con mèo đốm nhìn cậu ta háo hức, và Damian ngồi yên trên giường của mình để nó nhảy vào lòng. Con mèo cam ghen tị ngay lập tức và dụi đầu vào cánh tay của cậu ta.

Con màu cam, con lông đốm... cậu ta thật sự nên nghĩ ra tên cho chúng, nhưng lại không thể tìm thấy bất cứ cái nào phù hợp. Và không, cậu ta thật sự không nên, vì chúng không phải là mèo của cậu ta.

Dù vậy, cậu ta ước gì chúng là của mình. Cậu cảm thấy tốt hơn khi chúng đến thăm, ít cô đơn hơn, và cậu ta có thể âu yếm chúng cả ngày không chán. Cậu ta đã thoáng nghĩ đến việc xin Grayson cho nuôi chúng, nhưng càng lúc cậu ta càng khó nói chuyện với người giám hộ của mình.

Họ vẫn đào tạo cùng nhau, kết thúc bằng việc cậu ta bị Richard đánh bại thảm hại mỗi lần (có một chút ít phóng đại), và họ vẫn cùng tuần tra. Mặc dù vậy, họ đã không nói chuyện, không thực sự. Ngoài Batman và Robin, Richard để Damian lại một mình. Hoặc là anh ta làm việc cho đến tối muộn hoặc ra ngoài gặp gỡ bạn bè hay nói chuyện với họ qua điện thoại.

Damian không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng cậu ta cảm thấy nhoi nhói mỗi khi Grayson đi ngang qua phòng mình, cười với cái gì đó mà Oracle hoặc Fatgirl hoặc bất cứ ai om sòm trên điện thoại. Cậu ta đã phải mất đến một tuần để thừa nhận điều đó với chính mình, bởi vẫn có một phần ương bướng trong Damian khiến cậu ta hoàn toàn lờ đi tất cả.

Grayson chết tiệt và biểu hiện ngu ngốc của anh ta khi anh ta chấp cậu trong đào tạo. Lúc đầu Damian nghĩ rằng anh ta đã chán việc huấn luyện mà không phải rất xứng tầm với một Bat, nhưng sau một vài ngày, cậu ta thấy rằng biểu hiện của Grayson có vẻ... buồn nhiều hơn? Hoặc đó là thất vọng? Nhưng cậu đã không làm bất cứ điều gì khiến anh ta thất vọng; trong thực tế, kỹ năng chiến đấu của cậu ta đã tiến bộ rất nhiều trong một thời gian ngắn ngủi.

Cậu ta đã vỗ con mèo bây giờ và cố gắng để không nhìn lướt qua những tờ rơi của Carson đã bị ném vào thùng rác. Grayson đã không đề cập đến chúng một lần nữa và Damian chắc chắn rằng sẽ không bao giờ. Dù vậy, cậu ta không thể gạt được những lời của hiệu trưởng ra khỏi đầu mình, và cố gắng phân tích ý nghĩa của chúng suốt cả tuần nay.

Có lẽ cậu ta đã phản ứng quá đà một chút, lúc ở trong hang động...nhưng cậu ta đã xin lỗi, chết tiệt. Xin lỗi là một điều lớn lao với Damian, Grayson biết như vậy. Cậu ta không biết phải làm thế nào khác để sửa chữa. Damian không thích cái kết luận mà tự cậu ta rút ra vào những ngày cuối của tuần, nhưng cậu ta đã quá trung thực với chính mình để bỏ qua nó. Cậu ta nhớ Grayson cũ. Đó là vô lý và kỳ quặc, bởi lẽ 'Grayson cũ' vẫn diễu hành trước mắt cậu ta mỗi ngày, đùa giỡn trên điện thoại và phiền nhiễu Pennyworth. Điều đánh Damian đau đớn là thực tế rằng anh ta sẽ thay đổi thái độ ngay khi vừa nhìn thấy Damian.

Cậu đã yêu cầu anh ta. Yêu cầu điều đó, thực sự. Và không, Damian không muốn Batman tuần tra rất hiệu quả bây giờ biến mất. Gotham cũng đã nhận thấy sự thay đổi của Bat, và lũ tội phạm thực sự tồi tệ giờ đây đã hoàn toàn không dám chắc về bất cứ cuộc đảo chính nào mà chúng vẫn hồ nghi. Damian đã trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn và Richard đã không phải trở về với nhiều hơn vài vết xước nữa...

Chết tiệt, tại sao cậu ta không thể có cả hai?

Con mèo đốm đã rời khỏi lòng cậu ta một cách hờn dỗi và Damian xem nó khám phá căn phòng của mình. Cậu ta thực sự cần một cái tên. Có lẽ cậu ta nên hỏi Grayson, cậu ta biết người đàn ông ấy yêu động vật như thế nào. Anh ta chắc chắn sẽ đòi giành thời gian chơi với những con mèo trong phòng cậu ta và nuông chiều chúng như anh ta đã làm với con voi của mình ở rạp xiếc. Sẽ thật tốt nếu nhìn thấy anh ta cười xung quanh cậu dù chỉ một lần.

Damian còn đang cân nhắc xem việc đó liệu có giá trị để đánh đổi lấy một cái tên khủng khiếp như 'Đội trưởng lông tơ' hoặc 'Quý ngài quấn quýt' không thì con mèo màu cam bắt đầu đến mài vuốt lên bộ quần áo đã là ủi gọn gàng của cậu ta. Nguyền rủa, cậu ta đứng bật dậy và xua nó đi, khiến nó gầm gừ nhìn cậu ta thô bạo và nhảy trở lại gờ cửa sổ. Bộ quần áo vẫn an toàn, cảm ơn Chúa. Pennyworth sẽ giết cậu ta. Ngày mai cậu ta sẽ phải dự một bữa tiệc lớn, bởi Richard cần cậu ta tiếp đãi khách trong khi anh ta điều tra.

Damian nhăn mặt một cách không tự nguyện khi nghĩ về ngày hôm sau. Grayson đã siêu tự hào về bản thân với kế hoạch anh ta đã đưa ra, và Damian phải thừa nhận (không bao giờ là với Grayson) rằng đó không phải là một ý tưởng tồi. Tuần trước, Richard đã gặp Loreena Hughes và Francis Bolton để xin lỗi cho hành vi của Damian ở trường. Răng Damian vẫn nghiến chặt khi cậu nghĩ về cái nhìn mà hai kẻ đó rất có thể đã hướng về phía anh ta.

Khi cậu hỏi anh ta, Richard đã chỉ cười tự mãn và nói chính sự khinh miệt của bọn chúng với anh ta đã giúp anh ta đạt được bước tiếp theo. Loreena và Francis sở hữu một công ty lớn, Bolton Technology, mà chỉ vừa mới trải qua một đợt sụt giảm doanh số bán hàng do sản phẩm bị thu hồi và rất cần tiền. Trọng tâm chính của họ là ở xe hơi – và với tất cả kỹ năng diễn xuất mà Grayson có thể tập hợp, anh ta đã thuyết phục chúng rằng anh ta là một fan hâm mộ lớn của những chiếc xe sang trọng. Anh ta đã đề xuất một quan hệ đối tác tạm thời, một dự án nghiên cứu được thành lập bởi Wayne Enterprises để cải thiện tính thân thiện với môi trường trong các thương hiệu xe hơi truyền thống... vì rõ ràng, Dick Grayson đã luôn là một fan hâm mộ lớn của Rolls Royce.

Damian phải mỉm cười ở đó. Cho đến cách đây một tuần, Grayson không dành đến một chút ít thời gian trong cuộc sống của mình để suy nghĩ về xe hơi. Anh ta sẽ lái xe cũ tả tơi đã qua sử dụng nếu không vì cha, người thường xuyên tặng anh ta mỗi chiếc xe đắt tiền cho mỗi sinh nhật. Con trai của người giàu nhất Gotham hầu như không thể lái xe loanh quanh trong một cái gì đó thấp kém hơn so với một chiếc Lexus, Benz, hay Porsche. Do vậy Grayson đã dành tất cả các buổi tối của tuần trước với Pennyworth cố gắng (một cách vô vọng) dạy Richard các hoạt động bên trong một động cơ xe.

Bolton và Hughes đã lên mây – họ sẽ không phải nộp đơn xin phá sản, và đến lượt mình, họ khó có thể khởi kiện Grayson vì sự cố giữa Damian và James ở trường. Một tình huống đôi bên cùng thắng lợi, Richard đã gọi nó như vậy với nụ cười nhẹ nhõm, và tuyên bố hợp tác của họ sẽ giống như kem phủ trên chiếc bánh: Grayson chắc chắn một trăm phần trăm là họ sẽ bắt được Snake tối mai.

Snake có một niềm đam mê với xe ô tô sang trọng. Băng đảng của hắn luôn chạy xung quanh bằng mô tô đã được gia cố, với đầy đủ các phụ tùng thay thế đắt tiền và rất hiếm có của các thương hiệu xe hơi xa hoa. Có một thị trường chợ đen lớn buôn bán các phụ tùng ô tô hoạt động trong Gotham, và kể từ khi Snake lộng hành, nó đã bùng nổ. Nhu cầu ngày càng tăng với Rolls Royle dường như đã trở nên đáng báo động thời gian gần đây, khiến thương hiệu xe hơi này đã bị tấn công khủng khiếp trong Gotham suốt vài tuần: các nhà để xe bị cướp bởi Snake, những người lái vô tội bị chặn đường và bị ném ra khỏi xe, đôi khi bị bắn ngay trên đường phố đông đúc, và các nhà máy sản xuất bị bỏ hoang. Rolls Royle của Gotham chỉ còn vài phút còn lại từ việc quay lưng hoàn toàn với thành phố, nếu như không có một giám đốc điều hành của Wayne Enterprises đề nghị hỗ trợ tài chính cho thương hiệu này qua thời kỳ khủng hoảng.

Grayson giờ đây liên tục xuất hiện trên TV. Anh ta mỉm cười lịch lãm trong các cuộc phỏng vấn và đưa ra những câu trả lời kiêu căng, ngạo mạn nhất khi được hỏi về Snake. Anh ta chế nhạo chúng công khai, không ngần ngại thách thức chúng đấu với doanh nghiệp giàu có nhất ở phía bên này của đất nước... trong khi ở nhà, anh ta thực tế đã nhún nhảy với sự phấn khích và niềm tự hào về kế hoạch tổng thể của mình (đó là cho đến khi anh ta nhìn thấy Damian và dừng lại vui vẻ ngay lập tức). Anh ta đã mua một số lượng mô hình Rolls Royle phiên bản đặc biệt hiếm nhất, đắt đỏ một cách lố bịch mà anh ta có thể tìm thấy để giới thiệu với giới thượng lưu của Gotham vào ngày mai. Doanh số bán hàng đã chui tọt vào thế giới ngầm của Gotham nhiều ngày trước khi họ kịp ký kết, đương nhiên.

Đó là một kế hoạch tốt; những hành động khiêu khích đã được tiến hành triệt để và bữa tiệc Wayne là quá đủ dài. Điều duy nhất Damian không hài lòng là phần của mình trong kế hoạch ấy, hay nói đúng hơn, phần không có cậu ta trong kế hoạch. Như thể Grayson không cần cậu ta để hoàn thành những gì anh ta tính toán, và vì Damian đã nhìn thấy anh ta chiến đấu khi anh ta không phải chú ý đến những gì Robin đang làm, cậu ta càng thiên về cách nghĩ đó. Khi cậu ta cố gắng tranh luận để phản đối lại, Grayson chỉ đơn giản áp đảo cậu ta với một danh sách choáng ngợp những chi tiết và lý do tại sao mọi thứ sẽ hiệu quả hơn, nhanh hơn hoặc được giải quyết gọn gàng hơn nếu Damian ở nhà hoặc không tham gia cuộc chiến.

Có tiếng động lớn khi cửa trước của thái ấp bất thần đóng sầm lại, và gần như ngay lập tức, giọng ồn ào sang sảng của Roy Harper đã vang vọng khắp nhà.

Damian nhắm mắt lại và thầm nguyền rủa, trong khi cả hai con mèo giật mình và chạy về phía cửa sổ, chờ đợi Damian mở nó một lần nữa. Cậu ta miễn cưỡng làm vậy, vỗ nhẹ chúng lần cuối cùng khi lắng nghe những tiếng nói – West cũng có mặt. Tuyệt vời. Không có tuần tra đêm nay bởi vì họ không thể mạo hiểm gánh bất cứ chấn thương hoặc có vết bầm tím đáng ngờ trước vở diễn ngày mai, và dường như Grayson đã sử dụng đêm nghỉ phép cho một cuộc gặp mặt nhỏ với mấy tên bạn thân đáng xấu hổ nhất trong Titans của anh ta.

Y như rằng, một âm thanh đổ vỡ vang lên, rồi tiếng cười rộn rã của Grayson phá tan sự im lặng ngay sau đó. Damian nhớ đến lời của Richard trên xe trước đây: _"__Em không hòa hợp tốt với người lạ."_ – Damian luôn biết rằng Grayson vẫn giữ liên lạc chặt chẽ với bạn bè của mình, mặc dù anh ta chưa bao giờ mời họ đến thái ấp trước đây. Họ thường gọi điện hoặc gặp nhau ở một nơi khác; Damian đã thấy West quanh đây một vài lần khi anh ta đến đón Grayson rồi mất hút đến thành phố Star hay bất cứ nơi nào Harper đang đợi họ.

Bây giờ họ đã ở đây, bất kể sự chán ghét người lạ trong thái ấp của Damian. Họ biết về Batman, vậy nên thực sự cậu ta sẽ không thể phàn nàn bất cứ điều gì về sự có mặt của họ... nhưng cậu ta vẫn không thích. Lạy Chúa, họ ồn ào. Từ những âm thanh, họ có lẽ đã túm tụm trong phòng khách, gần cầu thang của tầng một và gần phòng Damian một cách khó chịu.

Grayson đã nói với họ gì đó. Damian không thể nghe rõ, nhưng anh ta có vẻ vui mừng, và hai người kia tiếp tục cười ở những đoạn ngắt quãng. Anh ta đã nói gì với họ? Damian thấy mình hiếu kỳ với những tiếng ồn, và khi những con mèo đã đi, cậu ta không có gì để làm trong phòng riêng của mình.

Đi xuống hành lang mà chỉ đeo vớ, rồi ngồi lại một góc ngay phía sau lan can, nơi cậu ta có thể nhìn thấy ba người đàn ông mà không bị họ thấy. Không giống như họ đã cảnh giác; họ hoàn toàn cuốn vào cuộc trò chuyện với nhau. Damian có thể nghe rõ từng tiếng nói bây giờ.

Damian không biết tại sao cậu ta lại làm những gì bản thân đang làm. West, Harper và Grayson đã ngồi la liệt trên chiếc ghế dài với một vài chai bia trên sàn bên cạnh họ, và bâng quơ nói chuyện về đồng đội cũ, con cái hoặc nhiệm vụ của mình. Những điều ấy thực sự không khiến Damian bận tâm – Harper không bao giờ được tính là một siêu anh hùng thực thụ trong mắt Damian và nhiệm vụ của Flash thì tầm thường hơn cả một câu đố của Riddler. Dù vậy, mắt cậu ta vẫn dán chặt vào người cố vấn của mình, người đang cầm một chai bia đã lột nhãn và ném gối vào West khi anh ta không nhìn. Anh đã rất thoải mái; Damian không biết rằng liệu cậu ta đã từng nhìn thấy anh như vậy trước đây.

Họ đã cười về một số câu chuyện ngu ngốc liên quan đến thất bại gần đây nhất của Penguin, rồi West đột nhiên dựa lưng vào gối và lấy một bát đồ nhắm. "Này, lần cuối cùng bọn này nhìn thấy cậu mà không có cái mũ dơi hoặc ngoài trụ sở chính của League là khi nào vậy?"

"Ôi, Wally, đừng hỏi. Tớ thề, Gotham luôn dở chứng, tớ thậm chí không thể đếm được số siêu tội phạm mà tớ bắt trong tháng vừa rồi."

"Cậu nên để bọn này giúp đỡ." Harper xen vào, và Damian đóng băng khi West ủng hộ.

"Đúng, đúng, tuyệt cú mèo! Chúng ta đã không tuần tra với nhau kể từ ngày xưa!"

Grayson mỉm cười trìu mến. "Chắc chắn sẽ rất tuyệt," anh nhớ lại "nhưng các cậu biết quy tắc: Không có áo choàng khác trong Gotham."

Damian thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

"Đấy là quy tắc của B. Cậu là Batman bây giờ, cậu có thể tạo ra quy định của riêng mình!"

"Tớ không biết nữa, đấy là một loại truyền thống, phải không? Chúng ta giữ gìn thành phố của chúng ta, đúng chứ?"

"À há, tớ biết tại sao rồi..." Harper đột nhiên thì thầm với một nụ cười tinh quái, toe toét. "Cậu sợ rằng Kara sẽ bắt sóng và tham gia nốt!"

Mặt Grayson chuyển đỏ và anh bắt đầu cười. "Nhảm nhí."

"Ôi Chúa ơi, tớ _đã_ _biết_ là có gì đó đang xảy ra mà!" West đã ném một cái gối vào Grayson, mà anh có thể né tránh dễ dàng. "Tớ muốn biết _tất cả_!"

"Không có gì đang xảy ra cả! Cô ấy phải lòng tớ và đó là tất cả." Nhưng nụ cười của Grayson rất rộng khiến nó hoàn toàn mâu thuẫn với mọi thứ anh ta nói.

"Trời ạ, cậu cần phải ngừng làm việc đó!"

"Tớ không làm bất cứ cái gì!"

"Thật đấy, Dick, con gái tớ mới năm tuổi và đã muốn kết hôn với cậu. Loại người nào nó sẽ mang về nhà khi nó đến tuổi thiếu niên?" Harper công khai đảo mắt.

Họ tán phét với nhau như vậy trong một thời gian dài, và chỉ khi Damian dợm đứng lên để trở lại phòng, Harper đột nhiên khơi mào một chủ đề mới.

"Này, nhóc trứng quỷ của cậu đâu rồi?"

"Damian?" Cậu ta chột dạ khi nghe Richard đáp lại, nghiến răng tại biệt danh của Harper. "Thằng bé ở trong phòng của mình, tớ đoán vậy. Hoặc có lẽ đang luyện tập?"

"Vậy đó là sự thật?" West biến mất trong vòng một nano giây và sau đó xuất hiện trên chiếc ghế dài một lần nữa, gần gũi với Grayson hơn trước. "_RoynóirằngOllienóirằngDinahnóirằngOraclenóirằngBatgirlnóirằng _cậu cuối cùng cũng đầu hàng!"

Giống như Damian, Harper và Grayson cả hai đều cần một giây để bắt kịp với lời của speedster.

"Cái đó có phóng đại một chút. Bọn tớ chỉ đơn thuần thay đổi... cách tiếp cận với nhau."

"Nghĩa là sao? Có đúng hay không?"

Damian cúi gần hơn để nghe câu trả lời của Grayson.

"Tớ nhận ra là thằng bé thực sự không muốn bị tớ quấy rầy, nên tớ dừng lại. Thằng bé muốn tớ thành một Batman tốt hơn, nên tớ tập trung vào việc đó."

Harper và West nhìn nhau với biểu hiện lo lắng. "Nghe không giống cậu chút nào, Dick..."

Damian cảm thấy bàn tay cuộn lại thành nắm đấm. Hai kẻ ngốc này nghĩ mình là ai?

"Tớ không muốn thằng bé phải chạy về với Talia hoặc ông ngoại nó. Mọi sự không ổn với bất kỳ cách nào khác. Thằng bé nghe lời tớ bây giờ và tất cả có vẻ tốt đẹp giữa bọn tớ."

Một cục u hình thành trong cổ họng của Damian. Cậu ta không thể chạy về với mẹ, nhưng Grayson không biết điều đó. Tốt đẹp... anh ta thực sự nghĩ như vậy. _Anh ta_ cảm thấy vui vẻ hơn với sự sắp xếp của họ bây giờ?

"Hừ, cậu ta là một thằng nhóc hỗn láo ngạo mạn, sau tất cả," Harper trầm ngâm và West gật đầu lia lịa.

"Ừ, tớ hoàn toàn không hiểu làm sao cậu có thể kéo dài cho đến nay."

"Không tốt, rõ ràng." Grayson đang mỉm cười cay đắng, và điều đó cắt sâu Damian đến tận cốt lõi. "Thằng bé thực sự mong muốn được chấp nhận, nhưng đồng thời nó cứ tiếp tục từ chối tớ."

"Không giống như nhóc đó cảm thấy tình thương ngay bây giờ, Dick, nếu những gì Steph nói là đúng..."

Grayson thở dài, luồn một tay qua tóc. "Tớ biết nó không có tác dụng, Wally. Tớ đang cố gắng tìm cách nào đó, nhưng thằng bé thật sự không giúp mọi thứ trở nên dễ dàng..."

Damian quay đi và trở lại phòng mình. Cậu ta nhìn xuống sàn nhà khi đi, bị lạc trong suy nghĩ. Cậu ta tức giận. Tổn thương, bởi lý do gì cũng được. Câu nói ngu ngốc của Grayson theo sau cậu ta, ngay cả khi cậu ta mở cửa sổ ra và huýt sáo vô vọng gọi những con mèo về.

Anh ta đã suy nghĩ về một vài 'giải pháp' khác cho tình hình của họ? Damian nghiến răng. Có thể là gì được chứ? Tại sao anh ta không hài lòng với thể hiện của Damian? Cậu ta đã thực hiện tốt phần của mình trong thỏa thuận này, phải không? Ánh mắt cậu ta lang thang trở lại với những tờ rơi quảng cáo trường nội trú Carson đã đưa cho người cố vấn của mình. Grayson đã xem lướt chúng trong văn phòng, Damian chắc chắn. Có lẽ anh ta không muốn Damian trở về với mẹ, nhưng anh ta đã không ý kiến gì về trường nội trú.

Đột nhiên, Damian cảm thấy cực kỳ mệt mỏi. Cậu ta không muốn rời khỏi thái ấp; cậu ta không có bất cứ nơi nào khác để đi. Nhưng Grayson rõ ràng không muốn cậu ta bên cạnh nữa. Sau khi Damian yêu cầu anh ta ngừng diễn vai anh cả, Grayson đã đơn giản chỉ rũ bỏ lớp mặt nạ; những ánh mắt mà anh ta hướng về phía cậu đã đủ làm bằng chứng. Anh ta đã có một cuộc sống thoải mái trong Bludhaven, sau tất cả, và anh ta không bao giờ giấu giếm việc không thích đội lên chiếc mũ dơi. Grayson rõ ràng không thích ở lại Gotham, chăm sóc cho 'một thằng nhóc hỗn láo'...

Damian di cái nhìn đến bộ đồ mà cậu ta sẽ phải mặc ngày mai. Để tiếp đón khách của Grayson... _không_, Damian nghĩ, cuộn tay thành nắm đấm – cậu ta có thể ngăn chặn Snake sớm hơn Grayson. Dù cho chúng có trà trộn để dò la tình hình hay cố ăn cắp xe, cậu ta sẽ hạ chúng trước khi Grayson có thể bắt kịp.

Damian mỉm cười tinh quái, đưa tay lướt trên vải áo. Cậu ta sẽ chứng minh giá trị của mình cho Grayson thấy, và sau đó tên ngốc ấy sẽ phải rút lại lời nói của mình và xin lỗi cậu ta.

o0o

Tiếng ồn của bữa tiệc đã vang ầm ĩ qua các cửa sổ, tất cả những câu chuyện phiếm ngớ ngẩn và giả dối đang đắp thành một núi của sự ngu ngốc. Chúa ơi, Damian ghét những bữa tiệc thế này.

Cậu ta đang ở trong một tâm trạng không tốt đêm nay; chuồn khỏi đám khách thượng lưu đã khó khăn hơn so với dự kiến, trong khi Grayson đã biến mất ngay khi anh ta có cơ hội. Tất cả bọn họ đều đã nghe về sự cố nhỏ của cậu ta với con trai đối tác mới của Wayne Enterprises, và toàn bộ đều nghĩ rằng chuyện đó cực kỳ hài hước và muốn nghe chính cậu ta kể lại. Đó là quá sức chịu đựng để tỏ ra tử tế với những kẻ quá mức ngu xuẩn. Chưa kể đến Francis Bolton, tên đần độn đã khởi xướng tất cả mớ hỗn độn mà Damian bị dính líu, kẻ đã cười to một cách khó chịu vào mọi thứ Grayson nói khiến lễ khai mạc gần như biến thành một kịch bản của Monty Python.

Vâng, ít nhất cậu ta đã chuồn được bây giờ. Khi Alfred bày ra bữa tiệc buffet lớn, tất cả các vị khách liền quay đi và cho Damian cơ hội để trượt ra ngoài hành lang. Qua ba lần rẽ, khi đã chắc chắn rằng không có ai theo sau, cậu ta leo qua cửa sổ và hạ cánh trên một trong những giàn hoa hồng của Alfred.

Không khí mát mẻ thật tuyệt – Damian cảm thấy tâm trí mình dịu xuống. Sau một khoảnh khắc dài lắng nghe cho bất cứ tiếng động đáng ngờ nào, cậu ta cẩn thận đi theo đường dẫn đến nhà để xe. Grayson đã liệt kê cho cậu ta danh sách toàn bộ những kẻ anh ta nghi ngờ có quan hệ với Snake, và Damian đoán rằng anh ta sẽ thử theo dõi chúng trước khi kiểm tra lại những chiếc xe.

Damian đã lãng phí rất nhiều thời gian nhờ phước của mấy kẻ ngốc thượng lưu; cậu ta hy vọng là sẽ không đụng phải Grayson bây giờ. Nhưng người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn có lẽ vẫn còn bận rộn với danh sách của mình, và có lẽ Damian nên đi phá vụ cướp xe.

Có một ánh sáng mờ nhạt trong gara! – tim Damian đập nhanh hơn. Cậu ta cười tinh quái rồi nhón chân tiến gần, giấu mình trong bóng tối. Có những giọng nam nói chuyện lặng lẽ... ba, có thể là bốn? Trong một giây Damian nghĩ rằng cậu ta đã nghe thấy giọng của Francis Bolton, nhưng đó là nhầm lẫn. Dù vậy, sẽ rất thú vị nếu thật sự là gã...

Damian không thể không tưởng tượng đến vẻ mặt của Grayson nếu Damian tặng anh ta một Bolton bị trói gô và bịt miệng, tốt nhất là với một cái mũi bị hỏng cho tương thích với con trai gã. Đồ khốn đó đã gây ra tất cả những điều chết tiệt này, nếu không phải vì thứ định kiến đần độn của gã, Damian thậm chí sẽ không bao giờ nghĩ đến việc chế giễu Grayson bằng tổ tiên của anh. Bolton sẽ kêu the thé như một con lợn nếu cậu ta đấm vỡ mũi gã, chắc chắn là vậy, và trong một giây Damian đã cho phép một nụ cười xuất hiện trên môi mình khi cậu ta nghĩ về tiếng kêu của gã và...

Đột nhiên, hai bàn tay to lớn xuất hiện trong tầm nhìn của cậu ta, một kẹp trên mũi và miệng cậu ta, một vòng quanh cổ, và Damian đã bị kéo lên chơi vơi chân không chạm mặt đất.

_Cái quái g...?_

Adrenalin dâng lên. Cậu ta cố gắng vặn vẹo, đập khuỷu tay mình vào kẻ phía sau, nhưng đôi chân cậu ta chỉ treo lơ lửng vô dụng trong không khí và khuỷu tay không trúng bất cứ thứ gì. Bàn tay quanh cổ cậu ta siết chặt, và khi Damian nhận ra rằng cậu ta không thể chống lại kẻ đã tấn công, một phần nhỏ trong cậu ta hoảng sợ.

Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra ở đây? Cậu ta cắn mạnh vào bàn tay bịt miệng mình, và tiếng lầm bầm một lời nguyền rủa vang lên. Một tiếng cười nhỏ cất từ phía đằng sau, bên trái._Chết tiệt_, chúng có hai người.

Thay vì buông cậu ta ra, kẻ kia chỉ đơn giản là quấn thêm cánh tay thứ hai quanh cổ Damian và siết chặt hơn nữa. Cậu ta mở miệng để thở, nhưng không thể. Cậu ta cũng không thể hét lên, và chân cậu ta chỉ đá vô ích vào không khí...

_Chết tiệt! Chết tiệt! Chết tiệt!_

Làm thế quái nào mà chuyện này xảy ra? Làm thế nào cậu ta có thể bị hai kẻ này đánh lén? Cậu ta là Damian Al Ghul Wayne, và... và cơn đau do thiếu không khí từ phổi đang thiêu đốt thực sự, thực sự tồi tệ. Khốn kiếp.

Cậu ta đã cố gắng để giật ra khỏi sự nắm giữ, nhưng hai kẻ này rõ ràng không phải đồ ngốc. Chúng đã nâng cậu ta lên gần như ngay lập tức, không được tiếp xúc với mặt đất, Damian không thể lấy đủ đà để vặn mình được hay đủ lực để tung một cú đá. Tai cậu ta bắt đầu ù với những nỗ lực hít không khí, nhưng cậu ta vẫn có thể nghe thấy hai gã đàn đông xì xào với nhau.

Sau đó, một bàn tay khác xuất hiện trước mặt cậu ta với một miếng vải ướt. _Ôi không, các người sẽ không_ – Damian cố quay mặt đi, nhưng bàn tay đó đã nhanh hơn. Vải ướt ép lên mũi và miệng cậu ta, và gã đàn ông buông lực siết trên cổ họng cùng lúc đó.

Sự cần thiết phải hít thở quá mạnh mẽ; cậu ta biết rằng không nên, nhưng ngay từ giây phút cổ họng cậu được thả ra, Damian đã hít một hơi sâu không khí thiết yếu. Nó chỉ cảm thấy tốt trong một khoảnh khắc, nhưng sau đó là nỗi kinh hoàng.

Cùng với lúc thuốc phát huy tác dụng, thế giới của Damian nghiêng đổ. Cậu ta ngã khá mạnh, nguyền rủa, và cảm thấy bóng của hai kẻ xâm nhập đổ lên mình. Mùi khó chịu của thuốc vẫn cháy rát trong mũi cậu ta; cậu ta không thể xác định được loại thuốc đó là gì, nhưng chắc chắn nó rất đậm đặc, hầu như không được pha loãng tí nào. Damian đã quen với rất nhiều liều lượng thuốc, nhưng thứ này có lẽ dành cho một người lớn.

_...Khốn kiếp._

Cậu ta cố gắng nhỏm dậy, nhưng một trong hai kẻ kia đã lôi cậu ta lên bằng cổ áo và chỉ đơn giản là kéo lê cậu ta phía sau khi chúng tiến tới con đường... dẫn đến nhà để xe?

_Snake_, Damian nhận ra điếng người, rồi lập tức tìm cách đứng vững trên đôi chân.

Vô dụng. Cơ thể cậu ta hầu như không nghe lời, thậm chí mi mắt cậu ta đã sụp xuống mà không có sự cho phép của cậu ta. Cậu ta cố chống chọi lại tác dụng của thuốc, cảm thấy adrenalin tuôn chảy trong mạch máu của mình, nhưng không thể giúp cậu ta nhấc được cánh tay mình lên nhiều hơn một vài centimet.

_"__Gì đây?"_

Giác quan của cậu ta vẫn hoạt động, rõ ràng. Hai tên tay sai kéo cậu ta về phía trước và ném cậu ta thô bạo xuống nền đất cứng. _Ouch_. Với nhiều, rất nhiều nỗ lực, Damian đã đẩy được mình lên một chút bằng khuỷu tay và cố gắng tập trung vào kẻ trước mặt.

"Nó đã rình mò ở phía trước nhà để xe, đại ca. Đi ngang qua chỗ nấp của chúng ta."

_Ôi._

Thật là... xấu hổ. Cậu ta đã không nên nghĩ về Bolton trong một tình huống như thế. Damian nghiến răng. Chết tiệt, điều này thật bực bội. Thuốc không có vẻ yếu đi, nhưng cậu ta gần như đã có thể cử động. Cậu ta cần một khoảnh khắc bất ngờ để đạp gã đàn ông phía trước mình và sau đó lăn xuống gầm xe.

_-Click-_

Damian đóng băng. Khi cậu ta lấy được can đảm để ngước mắt lên, cậu ta nhìn thấy một nòng súng hướng thẳng vào mặt mình.

Tình hình đã tiến một bước tồi tệ hơn. Tệ hơn, tệ hơn rất nhiều.

"Đây không phải thằng nhóc Wayne?" một giọng nói cất lên từ phía bên trái cậu ta.

"Ai?"

"Con trai của tên khốn nạn Wayne. Damon? Daniel?" Damian đã suýt gắt lên một cái gì đó rất, rất bẩn thỉu vào hướng của giọng nói, khi gã đàn ông ở phía trước đột nhiên bước lại gần và cười khúc khích một cách bệnh hoạn.

"Thằng nhóc của _Grayson_, hả?" gã nói và quỳ xuống để nhìn vào khuôn mặt đứa trẻ. Đó là lần đầu tiên Damian nhìn thẳng vào gã, và gương mặt đó trông không quen thuộc một chút nào. Cậu ta lập tức nhận ra rằng cậu ta chưa từng thấy kẻ này trước kia, và bằng cách nào đó nó chỉ khiến cậu ta thêm khó chịu. _Cậu ta không biết gã đàn ông này..._

Gã đã cười bây giờ, và điều đó thậm chí còn đáng sợ hơn. Damian không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng tình hình khiến cậu ta kinh hãi. Cậu ta không thể di chuyển, có một khẩu súng chỉ vào mặt cậu ta, bị _đánh lén_ vốn đã khiến cậu ta rất bất ngờ, và bây giờ lại có một kẻ hoàn toàn lạ mặt đang đổ bóng trên cậu ta, kẻ mà dường như biết cố vấn của cậu.

"Vậy, chúng ta nên làm gì với nhóc bây giờ, Damian Way-"

_"__Suỵt, có người đến!"_

Trong vòng vài giây ánh sáng chập chờn đã tắt hẳn. Toàn bộ băng đảng đã áp sát bức tường của nhà để xe và không gây ra bất cứ tiếng động. Một trong số chúng túm lấy Damian và giữ cậu ta đứng thẳng, với khẩu súng ép vào má cậu ta.

-tT-, làm như Damian thực sự có thể chuyển động và làm bất cứ cái gì...

"Hình như là Grayson," cùng một giọng nói vừa cảnh báo chúng thì thầm trong không gian yên tĩnh. Tim Damian đập nhanh hơn. Grayson đang đến? Vì cái quái gì mà anh ta lại đến nhà để xe?

Những gã xung quanh cậu ta trở nên lo lắng ngay lập tức. Cậu có thể nghe tiếng rít và thì thầm từ mọi hướng, cho đến khi kẻ canh gác lên tiếng lần nữa.

"Hắn không đi một mình. Tôi nghĩ rằng đó... đó là Ủy viên cảnh sát!"

Thêm nhiều lo âu. Damian trở nên bối rối, nhưng ngay sau đó cả đám im lặng tuyệt đối và cậu ta có thể nghe thấy tiếng của gã đàn ông bệnh hoạn kia từ tiếng cười khúc khích của gã trước đó.

"Chuyện này càng ngày càng thú vị hơn, nhỉ?"

Đến lúc này, giọng nói của Grayson cũng như những bước chân của hai người họ đã vọng rõ ràng.

_"__Thật đấy, Jim, đó là một chiếc xe đẹp. Cháu thề là bác chưa từng nhìn thấy bất cứ thứ gì giống như thế trước đây."_

Từ khóe mắt của mình, Damian có thể thấy gã đàn ông bệnh hoạn kia đã ra hiệu xung quanh một cách hoang dại. Lặng lẽ, những kẻ còn lại theo lệnh của gã và tập hợp với nhau. Kẻ đang giữ Damian khóa chốt súng của mình một lần nữa, nhưng không hạ nó xuống. Damian thậm chí không có thời gian để cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm trước khi hắn đẩy và kéo cậu ta băng ngang qua nhà để xe, dừng lại ở vị trí chỉ cách một vài mét với gã đàn ông bệnh hoạn.

Những bước đi ngắn ngủi không phải là một cuộc hành trình thoải mái; chân Damian lúc này còn tồi tệ hơn so với thạch, và mỗi bước chỉ khiến tầm nhìn của cậu ta quay cuồng và mờ đi. Cậu ta không bị nôn, cảm ơn Chúa, nhưng thuốc bắt đầu ảnh hưởng đến suy nghĩ của cậu ta, làm cho chúng đờ đẫn hơn bình thường và phản ứng chậm chạp trước hoàn cảnh.

Sau đó, giọng nói của Grayson chỉ còn cách vài centimet và Damian muốn hét lên với anh ta, nhưng tên tay sai đập mạnh tay lên bịt miệng cậu ta vừa đúng lúc. Cánh cửa bật mở, đèn nhấp nháy sáng, rồi Grayson và Ủy viên Gordon bước vào, cả hai bị cuốn lấy hoàn toàn vào cuộc trò chuyện với nhau.

Có những tiếng click vang lên khi các khẩu súng đã được mở chốt và hướng về phía hai người, rồi cánh cửa đóng sầm ngay sau lưng họ.

"Cái gì v..."

Lời của ủy viên bị gián đoạn bởi một cú đẩy mạnh về phía sau, xuất phát từ Grayson.

Damian nhìn không rời mắt, tim đập nhanh hơn khi Grayson từ từ nâng cánh tay của mình lên, nhíu mày. Anh ta vẫn chưa nhìn thấy Damian, đôi mắt anh ta chỉ tập trung vào thủ lĩnh băng đảng.

"Chuyện gì đang xảy ra ở đây?" anh ta hỏi, giọng nói vững vàng.

"_Richard_, thật hân hạnh khi cuối cùng cũng được gặp mặt." gã bệnh hoạn nói, khi bước một bước về phía trước.

Grayson nheo mắt khó chịu, rõ ràng là đang cố gắng lục tìm trong bộ nhớ gương mặt của gã. "Ông là ai? Ông làm gì trong nhà tôi?"

"Các người đang xâm nhập gia cư có vũ trang, đó không phải là tội nhẹ." Gordon xen vào từ phía sau.

Nếu không vì Ủy viên, Richard sẽ đá đít chúng trong vòng vài giây, Damian biết. Mắt cậu ta đảo qua lại giữa hai người đàn ông, cố gắng nghĩ ra một giải pháp cho tình hình rối như tơ vò này. Cho đến giờ, chỉ có bàn tay kẹp chặt xung quanh miệng là thứ duy nhất giữ cậu ta đứng thẳng, với đầu gối chùng xuống ngay bên dưới cậu ta.

Được ra hiệu, tên đang chĩa súng vào mặt Damian đẩy cậu ta về phía trước. Cậu ta vấp phải đầu gối của mình, và Grayson ngoảnh sang để nhìn về nơi phát ra tiếng ồn... rồi đóng băng. _"__Damian?"_

"Xâm nhập gia cư? _Thật sao?_ Nhưng em trai cậu đã mời chúng ta vào!"

Damian sợ hãi khi nhìn Grayson khựng lại. Mắt anh ta mở to, và mặt tái nhợt ngay giây phút vừa nhìn thấy cậu ta. Anh ta vội vàng tiến về phía cậu, nhưng âm thanh của khẩu súng mở khóa kích hoạt khiến anh ta đóng băng tại chỗ.

Damian thấy Richard nghiến răng tức giận. Cậu ta lờ mờ tự hỏi sự tức giận đó hướng về phía ai.

"Thả cậu ấy ra," anh ta gầm lên với kẻ có lẽ là một thủ lĩnh của Snake.

"Ta không nghĩ cậu đang ở vị trí được ra lệnh đâu, Richie..."

"Ông là ai?"

"Ồ, cậu vẫn chưa biết?" gã bệnh hoạn này có vẻ thực sự điên rồ, và một nửa của Damian muốn hét lên với gã rằng tất nhiên Richard đã đoán ra. "Vậy mà cậu nói về ta trên truyền hình như thể cậu đã biết ta trong nhiều năm."

_"__Snake,"_ Richard rít lên sau một giây lát, đôi mắt thu hẹp một cách nguy hiểm. "Ông muốn gì?"

"Câu hỏi hay đấy. Ta muốn rất nhiều thứ... nhưng những gì ta _thực sự_ muốn biết là phương tiện truyền thông sẽ viết gì nếu 'kẻ hèn nhát trốn sau đám tay sai đần độn' này xâm nhập nhà của cậu và bắn tung bộ não của em trai cậu trên thảm, ngay trước mặt Ủy viên cảnh sát của Gotham."

Damian cứng người một cách không tự chủ, và Grayson hoang mang... dữ dội. Mắt anh ta chuyển giữa Snake và Damian.

_"__Đừng."_ anh khẩn khoản, và Damian thề rằng người cố vấn của mình chưa bao giờ trông sợ hãi đến vậy trước đây. Cậu ta cố gắng nhìn quanh để đánh giá lại tình hình – có thực là họ đã cùng đường? "Thằng bé không liên quan gì đến việc này."

Có năm thành viên của Snake trong nhà để xe, bốn trong số chúng có vũ khí, theo những gì Damian có thể thấy. Kẻ thứ năm đang khoanh tay – có lẽ từ góc độ này Damian chỉ đơn giản là không thể nhìn được khẩu súng. Hai kẻ đang chỉ súng vào Ủy viên, người đang đứng quay lưng về phía cửa, gầm gừ giận giữ tại chúng. Sau cùng là Snake và khẩu súng của hắn hướng thẳng vào Richard, và tên khốn phía sau cậu ta đang vặn vẹo khoái chí khi chủ đề bộ não của cậu ta được đưa lên.

_Chết tiệt._

"Cho ta một lý do chính đáng xem nào."

"Thằng bé mới mười tuổi!"

"Hắn trông đáng yêu khi hắn khổ sở." tên lâu la đang khoanh tay đột ngột cười khúc khích. Đó là một trong những kẻ đã phục kích Damian, cậu ta nhận ra tiếng cười.

Grayson căng thẳng và quay đầu về phía tên đó. Tất cả lũ lâu la đều cười thầm bây giờ, và ông chủ của chúng đã nở nụ cười lớn, bệnh hoạn của mình.

"Vậy, cậu không muốn ta giết em trai của cậu?"

Grayson không trả lời, mắt chỉ tập trung vào gã thủ lĩnh. Anh ta chậm chạp lắc đầu, không nói nửa câu. Damian nghĩ rằng cậu ta đang khẽ run lên.

Nụ cười của Snake đã trở nên bẩn thỉu lúc này, và máu trong cơ thể Damian hóa thành băng khi nhìn thấy bàn tay không giữ khẩu súng đang hướng về phía Richard của gã bắt đầu mở thắt lưng quần.

"Vậy thì, quỳ xuống đây, anh chàng đẹp trai."


	6. Rút lại lời

**Chương 6: Rút lại lời**

"Vậy thì, quỳ xuống đây, anh chàng đẹp trai."

Suy nghĩ của Dick vốn đang chạy một dặm mỗi phút, đã dừng lại ngay lúc này để đông đặc hoàn toàn thành một khối băng.

_Cái gì?_

Anh nhìn chằm chằm vào Snake, vào nụ cười bẩn thỉu, tự mãn, và chỉ sau đó mới nhận ra rằng gã đang mở thắt lưng quần của chính mình bằng một tay. Gã rất nghiêm túc. Dick cảm thấy cổ họng đắng ngắt. Chúa ơi, _gã nghiêm túc._

"...Sao cơ?" anh hỏi khô khốc, cố gắng kéo dài thời gian. Anh cần phải nghĩ ra một cái gì đó; anh cần phải đưa họ thoát khỏi đây. Damian đang gặp rắc rối – cậu bé không có vẻ có thể đứng vững trên chân của mình. Bị đánh thuốc mê? _Hay bị thương?_

Ủy viên hét cái gì đó đằng sau anh, nhưng tai Dick đã quá ù để nghe những lời ông nói. Đằng nào chúng cũng không quan trọng. Anh đã lợi dụng sự phân tâm của đám người để chuyển cái nhìn về phía tên đàn ông đang cầm khẩu súng dí vào đầu Damian (_Chúa ơi có một kẻ đang cầm súng dí vào đầu Damian!)_ và chắc chắn rằng những gì anh nhìn thấy lúc đầu là chính xác: súng vẫn khóa an toàn. Tốt.

Anh có thể lộn nhào sang một bên, đá súng khỏi tay của hắn trước khi hắn có thể biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra, và sau đó sử dụng đà để nắm lấy Damian lăn xuống gầm xe... nhưng sau đó thì sao? Ủy viên thì làm thế nào? Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu các tay súng có thể nhận ra động thái đó? Tất cả những gì cần thiết để xuyên thủng bộ não Damian chỉ là hai động tác nhỏ của những ngón tay hắn. Anh không thể mạo hiểm.

"Ta nói, quỳ xuống đây, _anh chàng đẹp trai_."

Dick nhìn chằm chằm vào gã. Anh phải nghĩ ra cái gì đó, nhưng tâm trí anh trống rỗng. Hoàn toàn, hoàn toàn trống rỗng. Anh không biết phải làm gì.

Chỉ hai động tác nhỏ của những ngón tay. Anh _không thể_ mạo hiểm.

Với đầu gối run rẩy, anh bước lại gần tên thủ lĩnh băng đảng đang cười điên cuồng. Bộ não của anh khởi động lại với sức ảnh hưởng đầy đủ và bắt đầu hét lên với anh, nhưng không có, không có dù chỉ một ý tưởng khả dĩ để thoát ra khỏi tình huống bế tắc này.

Có tiếng nguyền rủa và lao xao sau lưng anh, sau đó là âm thanh của một cú đấm và hơi thở hổn hển của Ủy viên khi không khí đã bị trục xuất ra khỏi phổi ông. Một tiếng uỵch nặng nề; Dick đoán rằng Jim vừa bị đẩy xuống đất. Damian đang loay hoay trong tay của kẻ bắt giữ mình, anh nhìn thấy cậu bé từ góc mắt, nhưng chuyển động của cậu bé quá chậm chạp và vụng về.

Dick quỳ xuống ngay trước mặt Snake và vươn tay đến khóa quần của gã. Bàn tay anh run bắn... Chúa ơi, chuyện này thực sự xảy ra. Dick nghĩ anh có thể bật khóc bất cứ lúc nào.

Làm thế nào mà toàn bộ chuyện này xảy ra? Anh đã sai ở đâu? Chỉ có ba kẻ trong nhà để xe trên camera giám sát, và chúng đã giấu vũ khí sâu bên trong những chiếc xe, để dự phòng khi rút chạy. Còn bây giờ, lại là năm, tất cả mang vũ khí, và bắt _Damian_ làm con tin?

Với bàn tay run rẩy, Dick kéo mạnh chiếc quần jeans xuống_. Wow_, anh đã sai lầm tệ hại, chết tiệt. Anh không ngờ thủ lĩnh băng đảng sẽ xuất hiện, bởi việc đó quá liều lĩnh. Tất cả những gì anh muốn là dấu vân tay hoặc manh mối khác; camera trong nhà để xe được kết nối với phần mềm nhận diện khuôn mặt và giọng nói trong Batcave. Anh không nghĩ rằng Snake sẽ xuất hiện cay cú thế này. Dick không nghi ngờ rằng gã có thể trút giận lên Damian – đã từng có trẻ con chết ở những nơi Snake hoạt động. Nhưng làm thế nào gã biết rằng Dick sẽ đến nhà để xe? Làm thế nào gã có thể lập được kế hoạch này với rất nhiều biến số không xác định – Damian, Ủy viên, chính bản thân anh?

Những tay súng đằng sau anh đang cười, và Snake bắt đầu thở nhanh trong phấn khích. Dick vẫn đang vật lộn với quần của gã – cánh tay anh không thực sự làm theo chỉ dẫn của não bộ, như thể chúng không còn chút sức lực nào. Rồi cuối cùng, quần trượt xuống trên đôi chân lông lá của gã, và Dick thấy ánh sáng lấp lánh của kim loại chỗ cẳng chân.

_Ô_.

Vậy ra, Snake đã không lên kế hoạch những việc này.

Anh chỉ có khoảng hai giây để làm gì đó trước khi Snake nhận ra sai lầm của gã. Không cần suy nghĩ, Dick lập tức hành động. Anh đẩy mình lên với tất cả sức mạnh anh có thể thu thập, nắm lấy và rút ra con dao được gắn vào mắt cá chân phải của Snake.

Anh xoay mình và dốc toàn lực phóng con dao, cầu nguyện nó trúng mục tiêu và nắm bắt thời cơ chớp nhoáng. Tự động, tất cả các tay súng nhìn theo quỹ đạo của lưỡi kim loại sáng bóng; chỉ Snake là nhận thấy sự chuyển động bất ngờ ở dưới chân mình trước khi dao đã bay giữa không trung. Dù thế, không để gã có cơ hội hành động, Dick đã thúc cùi chỏ vào háng gã, nắm lấy cổ áo thủ lĩnh băng đảng khi anh nghiêng về phía trước vào một tư thế phòng thủ, rồi kéo xuống – với hai bàn tay vẫn đang ôm chặt lấy háng theo phản ứng tự nhiên và với quần đã tụt xuống vẫn quấn quanh chân, Snake đơn giản là ngã lên người Dick.

Không mất nhiều thời gian hơn một nhịp tim – ngay lập tức, có tiếng súng nổ, nhưng Dick đã sử dụng đà rơi của cơ thể Snake để kéo gã ra phía trước bản thân và tạo ra một lá chắn tạm thời. Anh chỉ cần một giây để cúi xuống bắt lấy súng mà gã đã làm rơi.

Các tay súng khác đã bối rối, ngạc nhiên bởi sự thay đổi nhanh chóng của cục diện. Kẻ đã giữ Damian trở thành một phân tâm tuyệt vời, khi hắn ôm chặt tay mình và la hét với con dao xuyên qua thịt của lòng bàn tay. Hắn đã buông cả khẩu súng lẫn Damian, nhưng Dick khá chắc là hắn vẫn chưa nhận ra con dao cũng đã cắt đứt gân kết nối với các cơ của ngón tay bóp cò.

Anh bắn gã đàn ông đã khoanh tay lúc nãy, kẻ hiện đang cố gắng đến tuyệt vọng để rút súng đủ nhanh. Phát đạn trúng vai gã, trước khi anh nhào sang một bên về phía Damian, ném khẩu súng vào vị trí của Ủy viên. _"__Số 5-0-7"._ Dick hét lên, thầm cầu nguyện Ủy viên còn nhớ đào tạo cảnh sát của ông và các buổi thao diễn mà họ đã được luyện.

Jim vẫn còn quỳ trên mặt đất và chộp lấy khẩu súng đang trượt trên sàn nhà. Hai tên bên cạnh ông đã quá phân tâm với hành động đột ngột của Dick và tiếng quát tháo của hai đồng bọn... đính chính, tiếng quát tháo của một đồng bọn. Dick xô hết tốc lực vào tay súng ở gần Damian, gõ đầu hắn vào cánh cửa xe ngay bên cạnh. Hắn ngã xuống sàn như một hòn đá, và Dick nhào tới em trai của mình.

Trong một chuyển động nhanh chóng, anh kéo cửa xe Old Timer mở ra và lôi cậu bé vào bên trong. Còn chưa kịp kiểm tra cậu bé, một viên đạn đã nã trúng cánh cửa. Trong một chớp mắt Dick đã không nhìn thấy bất kỳ máu xung quanh Damian. Đó là điều tốt ngay bây giờ...

Dick đã mạo hiểm một khoảnh khắc để với ra đằng sau lá chắn tạm thời của anh và đoạt khẩu súng của kẻ từng giữ Damian. Anh xoay đầu để kiểm tra Snake, rồi hạ súng. Tên thủ lĩnh vẫn còn nằm trên sàn nhà, ôm chặt háng của mình. Phải, Dick thực sự đã đánh khá mạnh. Không, anh không hối hận về điều đó, không một chút. _Đồ khốn._

_Jim!_

Trong khi Dick bận rộn giải cứu Damian, Ủy viên đã hành động một cách khôn ngoan nhất có thể với tình hình. Ông nắm lấy khẩu súng Dick đã ném cho mình và bắn vào đùi một trong hai tên, hạ gục hắn. Tên đó ngã, và Jim đã kéo mạnh hắn về phía trước, sử dụng cơ thể hắn như một lá chắn giống như Dick đã sử dụng Snake. Đó là một thủ đoạn hạ lưu, nguy hiểm, nhưng là một giải pháp có sẵn. Tên còn lại đứng quá gần để ông có đủ thời gian tìm kiếm một nơi trú ẩn khác.

Tên đó đã hoảng loạn bây giờ, Dick có thể thấy rõ. Đột ngột hắn chỉ còn lại một mình, và khẩu súng hắn đang hướng về phía Ủy viên run lên khe khe.

"Từ bỏ đi, kết thúc rồi." Jim nói lặng lẽ.

"Cảnh sát đang trên đường tới; các vị khách chắc chắn đã nghe thấy tiếng súng nổ." Dick nói thêm, cố gắng cất giọng thật điềm tĩnh và tự chủ như Jim khi anh thấy nòng súng vẫn đang hướng về phía ông. Chết tiệt, Ủy viên thật sự có thần kinh thép...

Tay súng cuối cùng này đã không ngu ngốc như đồng bọn. Hắn ném khẩu súng của mình về phía Jim và quỳ xuống từ từ, úp mặt xuống đất. Jim chuyển một cái nhìn cảnh giác về hướng Snake và có vẻ hài lòng với những gì ông nhìn thấy.

Họ đã thành công.

_"__Damian!"_ Dick vòng qua chiếc xe để đến với em trai của mình. Damian đang nhìn chằm chằm anh từ chỗ chiếc xe, rõ ràng đang cố gắng đứng thẳng, với đôi mắt mở to, choáng váng. Khi nghe tên của mình, ánh mắt cậu bé di chuyển từ từ một cách hoang mang lên gương mặt Dick.

"Em có sao không? Chúng đã làm gì?" Dick nắm lấy vai của cậu bé, kiểm tra cậu một cách lo lắng. Lạy chúa, ai biết những thằng khốn nạn đã có cậu bé bao lâu trước khi anh xuất hiện. Ai biết những gì chúng sẽ làm nếu anh không đến. Cậu ấy chỉ còn cách cú bắn thẳng xuyên qua hộp sọ có một vài phân ! "Em có bị thương không?"

Damian lắc đầu, dường như có chút ngạc nhiên bởi sự luống cuống của Dick. "Chỉ...thuốc...gì đó." Cậu bé lắp bắp.

Thuốc mê. Không có chấn động, không chảy máu, không có xương gãy nhô ra. Vẫn nhận thức được môi trường xung quanh. _Vẫn sống_.

"Ôi, cảm ơn Chúa." Dick thở dài và kéo cậu bé ngỡ ngàng vào một cái ôm thật chặt. Lần đầu tiên, Damian không vùng ra. "Em không sao cả..."

"Dick?"

Dick nhìn lên, vẫn không buông Damian. Ủy viên đang đứng trước mặt anh, với một biểu hiện cực kỳ lo lắng đúc trên khuôn mặt. Dick nghi ngờ rằng ông đã gọi tên anh ít nhất vài lần.

"Tất cả ổn chứ?"

Dick từ từ gật đầu, kéo Damian lại gần hơn. "Thằng bé không sao. Bị sốc, nhưng không sao cả."

"_Cậu_ thì sao?"

Dick chớp mắt nhìn lên ông và chỉ sau đó anh mới nhận ra rằng mình vẫn đang run lẩy bẩy. Giống như mới trồi lên từ mặt nước và cảm thấy không khí mát mẻ trên da lần đầu tiên trong khoảng thời gian quá dài, các giác quan của Dick đột ngột ập về với hiện thực, những phút cuối cùng đổ dồn dập lên anh_. Woah_.

Có còi báo động rú ầm ĩ từ khoảng cách xa, và anh nghe tiếng bước chân vội vã đến gần. Alfred? Nhà để xe giờ là một bãi chiến trường – năm kẻ xâm nhập nằm la liệt trên đất, ba trong số chúng chảy máu đầm đìa, vẫn co quắp nhưng đã bị trói vào một trong những chiếc xe với chuỗi dây xích mô tô đầy dầu nhớt... Hả, chuyện đó xảy ra khi nào? Tên đã đầu hàng tự nguyện cũng bị trói gọn gàng. Dick hẳn phải đờ đẫn mất một vài giây.

_"__Dick!"_ Ủy viên có vẻ hết sức bực bội lúc này. Báo cáo tình trạng, _phải rồi_.

"Cháu ổn," anh trả lời, cố giữ cho giọng mình không dao động. "Cháu ổn, cảm ơn." _Miễn là anh không suy nghĩ về những gì mình chuẩn bị làm năm phút trước đây..._

Jim trông không có vẻ như bị thuyết phục, vì vậy Dick đã quyết định chứng minh rằng mình hoàn toàn 'ổn' bằng cách đứng lên. Anh đã không buông Damian – người mà, quan trọng nhất, cũng chưa buông anh ra – rồi đứng dậy, trên đầu gối run rẩy. Anh cảm thấy như mình vừa kết thúc cuộc chạy marathon, sự mệt mỏi xối qua anh ngay lập tức.

"Cậu chắc chứ? Bởi vì vừa rồi thật sự là những giây phút rất căng thẳng..."

Phải rồi, anh cũng nhận ra. Dick hắt ra một tiếng cười khô khốc. Anh vẫn cảm thấy vải quần jeans trên những ngón tay mình... May mắn thay Alfred đẩy mạnh cửa của gara đánh sầm một tiếng ngay sau đó và cứu anh khỏi phải thốt ra một câu trả lời thích hợp. Có rất nhiều người trong trang phục sang trọng nhìn trộm qua cửa khi Alfred vội vã bước tới, họ không dám vào trong nhưng vẫn hiếu kỳ nhìn ngó. Đang có một bữa tiệc của giới thượng lưu sau tất cả, Dick nhớ ra với một cái nhăn mặt. Anh đã không có thời gian để suy nghĩ về việc đó.

Alfred bước qua tay súng bị bắn ở đùi và bao quát tình hình với một vài cái nhìn sắc sảo. Ông nán lại lâu hơn một chút tại Snake, với quần vẫn còn quấn quanh mắt cá chân của gã, sau đó nhìn sang Dick kỹ càng. Có lẽ ông đã xem cuốn băng giám sát...

"Mọi thứ đều ổn." Dick nói, dù không thực sự thuyết phục.

"Cậu trông không _'__ổn'_." Alfred điển hình, hoàn toàn phá hoại hình tượng của anh.

"Nghe này, Dick," Ủy viên xen ngang lần nữa. "Cảnh sát sẽ ở đây bất cứ lúc nào. Chúng ta sẽ xử lý việc này nhanh chóng. Cậu nhắm có thể hỗ trợ được không?"

Dick gật đầu, một cách nghiêm trang. Anh thật sự không mong đợi phải cung cấp lời khai tại sở cảnh sát ngay bây giờ, nhưng anh biết cách xử lý những sự vụ kiểu này ra sao quá rõ, và biết nó được giải quyết sớm chừng nào, hay chừng ấy.

"Còn Damian? Chúng ta cũng cần kiểm tra xem thằng bé thế nào."

"Chúng ta cũng sẽ phải có lời khai của cậu bé..." Jim nhìn hai người họ thông cảm, "Nhưng tôi đoán là việc đó có thể đợi đến mai."

"Cháu sẽ đưa thằng bé lên lầu." Dick quay về phía cửa dẫn lên thái ấp, và đám đông khách thượng lưu lùi lại vài bước chân. "Alfred, gọi Leslie giúp cháu được không? Cháu sẽ quay lại ngay."

Trên cầu thang lớn, cách xa đám đông, Dick tự cho phép mình trút bỏ bộ dạng cứng cỏi mà anh đã thể hiện. Damian đã trở nên nặng nề trong tay anh, nhưng anh nghi ngờ rằng cậu bé có thể tự mình đi bộ lên lầu. Anh đoán anh biết loại thuốc mà chúng sử dụng, nó sẽ không có tác dụng lâu dài chỉ cần Damian ngủ một giấc. Dù vậy Leslie sẽ đến khám cho cậu bé, chỉ để chắc chắn hơn.

"Đừng nói gì với bất cứ ai cho đến khi anh trở lại, được không?" Dick thì thầm vào mái tóc của cậu bé. Anh đã quá mệt mỏi để ra một mệnh lệnh, và có lẽ cũng không đủ sức để cao giọng bây giờ. "Anh sẽ phải nghĩ ra một kịch bản trước đã."

Damian lẩm bẩm một cái gì đó khó hiểu, nghe như là 'Tôi xin lỗi' hoặc 'xuống địa ngục."

Họ đến phòng của Damian và Dick hạ em trai mình xuống giường. Damian trông cực kỳ khủng khiếp, cuộn tròn lại trên nệm ngay lập tức. Dick không có thời gian để lo cho cậu bé bây giờ. Bản thân anh nhìn cũng chẳng tốt hơn.

"Chúng ta sẽ nói về chuyện đã xảy ra khi anh quay lại." Anh nói, hơi phân tâm với hai con mèo ngồi bên ngoài gờ cửa sổ nhìn anh chờ đợi. Hả? Nhưng rồi, anh quyết định để Alfred lo liệu việc đó.

o0o

Damian cảm thấy khốn khổ. Đơn giản chỉ có vậy.

Đêm đã xuống rất muộn khi cậu ta nghe thấy tiếng chìa khóa leng keng bên ngoài cánh cửa. Cửa phòng Pennyworth mở và tiếng bước chân vội vã vang bên tai cậu ta, nhưng cậu ta không dám ra xem. Cậu ta dự kiến Grayson sẽ đến phòng mình ngay lúc ấy, nhưng anh ấy không vào. Chỉ có bước chân của người quản gia đi lại trong phòng ông một vài phút sau đó.

Anh ta vẫn sẽ đến, Richard đã nói với cậu ta như vậy trước khi đi. Damian kéo chăn sát hơn quanh mình.

Cậu ta đã không ngủ như Leslie yêu cầu, nhưng thuốc vẫn thải trừ từng chút một và bây giờ đã hoàn toàn biến mất. Mạch máu trong đầu Damian đập thình thịch, dù vậy đó chỉ là một trong những tác dụng phụ; cậu ta sẽ ổn thôi... trừ việc sợ đến mất trí bởi viễn cảnh về cuộc nói chuyện với Grayson.

Damian không phải là kẻ ngốc; cậu ta biết mình đã phạm sai lầm lớn lần này. Đi thẳng vào khu vực canh gác của Snake là ngu ngốc và xấu hổ, bị đánh thuốc mê là khó chịu và nguy hiểm. Đó là một tình huống đau đầu, nhưng không có gì chưa từng xảy ra với bất kỳ ai trong bọn họ trước đây. Nhưng đẩy Grayson và Ủy viên vào một vị trí như vậy... Damian rùng mình. Chỉ nghĩ đến việc Richard phải quỳ gối, trong khi Snake _cười toe toét_ như một kẻ bẩn thỉu bệnh hoạn...

Damian không biết làm thế nào Grayson biết rằng Snake có một con dao buộc xung quanh mắt cá chân. Cứ cho là cậu ta đã bị đánh thuốc mê và nhận thức của cậu ta đã không tốt suốt buổi tối, nhưng cậu ta chắc chắn cho dù là bao súng hay dao cũng không cách nào có thể lộ ra bên dưới quần jeans. Đó là đặc điểm của một con dao ẩn, sau tất cả. Damian đã thực sự sợ hãi khi Richard kéo quần Snake xuống. Cậu ta sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho bản thân mình nếu anh ta phải trải qua điều khủng khiếp đó vì cậu.

Cậu ta không biết cậu ta có thể tha thứ cho bản thân mình _lúc này_ không, nhưng ngay bây giờ cậu ta sợ những gì Richard sẽ nói với cậu ta hơn rất nhiều. Hàng giờ đã trôi qua kể từ khi Grayson rời khỏi, và Damian đã dành phần lớn thời gian đó để suy nghĩ những gì mình sẽ nói, làm thế nào để bảo vệ chính mình. Không có lý do chính đáng cho hành vi đó – cậu ta đã không làm theo một mệnh lệnh rất rõ ràng, minh bạch, đã khiến người vô tội gặp nguy hiểm và gần như đã khiến Grayson... cậu ta không thể nghĩ tiếp mà không cảm thấy buồn nôn. Richard hẳn rất tức giận về sự nhục nhã anh ta đã phải chịu đựng bởi sai lầm của cậu ta.

Grayson sẽ gửi cậu ta đi bây giờ, Damian hoàn toàn chắc chắn. Không có lý do gì khiến anh ta phải giữ một đứa trẻ mà anh ta chẳng có liên quan, lại luôn công khai thách thức anh ta và phá bung bét tất cả mọi thứ. Richard sẽ chỉ cần gửi cậu ta về với mẹ và quay trở lại sống cuộc sống mà có lẽ anh ta đã nhớ đến phát điên.

Có một tiếng gõ nhẹ trên cửa chỉ ngay sau đó. Thời điểm hoàn hảo. Damian vẫn im lặng, nhưng cánh cửa cứ thế mở ra và Richard bước vào. Anh ta mặc một chiếc áo choàng buổi sáng, mái tóc vẫn còn ẩm ướt. Damian có thể ngửi thấy mùi xà phòng sữa đông mà họ sử dụng trong nhà tắm của hang động.

"Anh biết em còn thức."

Miễn cưỡng, Damian lật chăn ra và ngồi thẳng lên, nhìn Grayson bước lại gần rồi ngồi xuống nệm, đối diện Damian. Trông anh ta mệt mỏi không thể tả, và Damian tránh cái nhìn của anh một cách nhanh chóng.

"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra, Damian?"

Giọng nói của Richard mềm mại, nhưng phẳng lặng. Như thể anh ta đã từ bỏ và cuộc nói chuyện này chỉ mang tính hình thức. Anh ta sẽ chỉ cần một câu trả lời và sau đó bảo cậu ta đi. Damian nuốt khan và từ chối đáp lại. Grayson thở dài mệt mỏi.

"Anh đã cho em một mệnh lệnh rõ ràng. Em ở lại và trông chừng các vị khách khác. Tại sao em không nghe; anh nghĩ rằng chúng ta đã có một thỏa thuận."

Một thỏa thuận, phải rồi. Damian cảm thấy cơn giận tăng lên. Chỉ vì thỏa thuận chết tiệt đó nên cậu ta mới rơi vào một vị trí mà chỉ chứng minh cho cậu ta biết rằng Grayson không muốn cũng như không cần có cậu xung quanh. "Tôi không muốn trở nên dư thừa." vì vậy cậu ta thì thầm.

"Dư thừa?" Giọng Grayson trở nên sống động hơn. "Damian, em là phần quan trọng nhất trong kế hoạch này! Anh sẽ không bao giờ thản nhiên vào nhà để xe nếu anh không có bất kỳ ai yểm trợ! Alfred sẽ kiểm tra băng sau khi anh cho ông ấy tín hiệu và nếu có bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra, ông ấy sẽ gọi em đến giải cứu anh."

Oh. Damian cảm thấy má mình chuyển sang màu đỏ trong sự xấu hổ trước những lời của Grayson. Cậu ta đã không nghĩ xa đến thế... phải rồi, Grayson đã thản nhiên đi vào nhà để xe, dẫn cả Ủy viên theo, trong khi anh ta biết hoặc chí ít là nghi ngờ có vài tội phạm vũ trang trong đó...

Điều này chỉ có nghĩa là sai lầm của cậu ta còn trầm trọng hơn. Không thắc mắc tại sao Grayson lại hoảng sợ đến thế khi anh ta nhìn thấy Damian – không chỉ bởi vì anh ta sốc khi nhìn thấy cậu trong tình trạng đó, mà còn vì toàn bộ kế hoạch dự phòng của anh ta đã bị đập tan ra từng mảnh, cùng với Ủy viên bị liên lụy...

"Anh đã xem băng ở hang động, em biết không?" Richard đã vào thẳng vấn đề khi Damian không lên tiếng. "Em đã đi thẳng vào khu vực canh gác của chúng! Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?"

"Tôi đã phân tâm."

_"__Phân tâm."_ Grayson lặp lại lời cậu ta, với hỗn hợp của thất vọng và hoài nghi... dù thất vọng nhiều hơn. "Damian, anh không biết phải làm gì với em nữa..."

Damian buộc mình phải nhìn lên cố vấn của mình và xem cách anh ta đưa tay lên mái tóc ướt. "Anh đang giận à?"

"Anh không biết. Anh... thất vọng, thực sự. Và sợ hãi."

"Sợ?" Cậu ta hỏi, bởi vì nghĩ về phần đó là dễ dàng hơn so với phần thất vọng.

Richard gật đầu. "Phải," anh ta nói bằng giọng nhẹ nhàng. "Anh vẫn nói với em rằng tất cả chỉ cần một phút lỡ chân và không có gì còn lại. Anh đã nói với em ngay từ ngày đầu tiên, nhưng em vẫn không lắng nghe anh. Hôm nay em suýt nữa khiến mình bị giết, chỉ bởi vì em không thích phần của em trong kế hoạch? Damian, đấy không chỉ là bất cẩn hay bất tuân lệnh, đó là ngu ngốc."

"Tôi biết..."

"Và còn cả Ủy viên nữa! Ông ấy cũng có thể đã chết, chỉ vì chúng ta không thể giao tiếp đúng cách với nhau?"

Sau đó là sự im lặng đến ngạt thở. Damian biết rằng Grayson đang đợi cậu ta nói gì đó, nhưng cậu ta không dám mở miệng và cho anh ta nhiều lý do hơn để đá mình đi. Dù vậy, cuối cùng cậu ta đã không thể chịu đựng nổi việc chờ đợi thêm nữa. "Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra bây giờ?"

Grayson thở dài. "Anh không biết, Damian, anh cũng bế tắc giống như em để nói trước." _– __Ouch! –_ "Rõ ràng là mọi thứ sẽ phải thay đổi, anh... anh sẽ nghĩ về nó. Chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện tiếp vào ngày mai."

Đột ngột, Grayson đứng dậy và vội vã đi về phía cửa.

"Richard." Damian gọi, thậm chí không để ý rằng mình đang sử dụng tên. Grayson dừng lại trước cửa và nhìn qua vai. "Làm thế nào anh phát hiện ra con dao trước đó?"

"Con dao?"

"Phải, con dao giấu ở chân hắn. Làm thế nào anh phát hiện ra nó? Tôi đã không thấy."

Grayson quay người lại lần nữa, chậm chạp nhún vai. "Anh không phát hiện ra nó."

_Sao cơ?_ "Ý anh là gì?"

"Anh không phát hiện ra nó từ trước."

Biểu hiện bình tĩnh bên ngoài của Damian đã sụp đổ chỉ đơn giản như thế. Anh ta không biết? Nhưng điều đó có nghĩa là – Ôi chúa ơi. Damian cảm thấy như có ai vừa đấm vào bụng. "Nhưng...sao anh lại..."

Chỉ cái ý nghĩ rằng Richard phải quỳ gối trước mặt thằng khốn đó cũng đủ để Damian mất ngủ cho nhiều tuần tiếp theo. Và để nghĩ rằng tên ngốc này thực sự...anh ta có thể...

"Damian, hắn đã dí súng vào mặt em." Grayson, tên ngốc, nhìn cậu ta đầy ngạc nhiên hệt như cách Damian nhìn anh ta ngay bây giờ. Như thể đó là điều hoàn toàn bình thường khi nghe theo lệnh của một kẻ giết người bệnh hoạn và... tất cả các adrenalin Damian đã nén lại đột ngột bùng lên trong cột sống cậu ta. Trước khi cậu ta biết mình đang làm gì, cậu ta đã đứng thẳng trên giường, bàn tay cuộn lại thành nắm đấm và hét lên.

"Anh đang đùa à? Anh có biết chuyện gì suýt nữa đã xảy ra không? Còn những gì khác mà hắn ta có thể làm với anh sau đó?"

"Dĩ nhiên là anh biết." cố vấn của cậu đáp lại, vẫn bình tĩnh, nhưng rõ ràng không thoải mái. "Nhưng hắn đe dọa sẽ giết em và em biết rằng hắn đã giết trẻ con trước đây."

Damian tiếp tục la hét, đến hụt cả hơi. Khi cậu ta dừng lại để hít thở, Grayson nhìn cậu ta một cách nghiêm khắc. "Đủ rồi, Damian. Chúng ta đã thoát nạn với chỉ một con mắt bị thâm tím lần này. Chúng ta nên biết ơn rằng không có gì xảy ra."

"Nhưng nó gần như đã xảy ra!"

Damian đóng băng ngay lập tức, im bặt. Mắt Grayson hơi mở lớn, báo hiệu rằng anh ta cũng đã nhận ra lập luận quen thuộc.

_"__Không có gì xảy ra cả, được chưa?"_

_"__Nhưng một cái gì đó có thể xảy ra, và anh không có cơ hội tìm thấy em nếu tín hiệu của em bị tắt!"_

Đột nhiên, cơn mệt mỏi đánh gục Damian. Và rất nhiều thứ khác cậu ta không thể định hình ngay bây giờ. Tất cả những gì cậu ta biết là Grayson sẽ làm theo bất cứ mệnh lệnh nào của Snake chỉ để đổi lấy một cơ hội nhỏ nhất rằng gã sẽ không giết Damian. Anh ta đã nói điều đó một cách hoàn toàn thuyết phục, và Damian biết Richard vốn cứng đầu ra sao.

Grayson dường như đang phân vân xem nên đến bên cạnh cậu ta hay rời khỏi. Cuối cùng, anh ta chỉ day sống mũi mình và đưa tay xoay nắm cửa. "Để mai, Damian. Giờ hãy cố gắng ngủ."


	7. Bộc bạch

**Chương 7: Bộc bạch.**

Mặt trời đã lên cao khi Damian quyết định sẽ tự giải quyết vấn đề của riêng mình. Cậu ta đã ngủ vài giờ, thất thường và rất hồi hộp, rồi bật dậy khỏi nanh vuốt của một cơn ác mộng thậm chí còn mệt mỏi hơn trước. Cậu ta không thể nhớ được giấc mơ, nhưng cậu ta có thể mơ hồ đoán được nội dung của nó.

Cậu ta không thể ngủ tiếp sau đó, một phần vì lo sợ ác mộng sẽ đến lần nữa, một phần vì những suy nghĩ không ngừng đổ vào đầu.

Richard đã không nhận ra con dao. Anh ta đã kéo quần Snake xuống với ý định làm theo lệnh của gã, để đổi lấy cơ hội nhỏ nhoi rằng Damian sẽ thoát ra sống sót.

Cậu ta không thể ngừng suy nghĩ về điều đó. Cậu ta không thể ngừng _bối rối_ vì điều đó. Tại sao anh ta sẽ làm một việc như vậy? Damian đã phá hỏng kế hoạch của anh ta, đã thô lỗ, không vâng lời và về cơ bản không làm gì, ngoại trừ gây thêm nhiều rắc rối cho cố vấn của mình. Người đàn ông ấy đã bỏ lại cả cuộc sống trước đây của anh phía sau, bạn bè của anh, thành phố của anh, danh tính cảnh vệ của riêng anh. Di nguyện của cha rõ ràng đã tuyên bố rằng anh ta không nên tiếp nhận mũ trùm, nhưng Grayson đã làm thế. Damian đã ghen tị và sau đó tức giận khi biết Grayson thậm chí không muốn trở thành Batman. Tuy vậy, anh đã chấp nhận điều đó, cùng một Robin xấc xược ở bên mình và một người được bảo trợ thường xuyên nói rằng anh là một thất bại ra sao.

Và còn nữa, mặc dù anh ta có vô số lý do để mặc kệ Damian chết, anh ta đã nghe lệnh của Snake. Ai biết những gì khác Snake định làm với anh ta. Chỉ để cậu ta được sống. Chỉ có một lời giải thích có thể cho việc làm ấy, và Damian cảm thấy nó vừa không thoải mái vừa ấm áp – Richard muốn duy trì mạng sống cho cậu ta vì anh quan tâm đến cậu ta.

Điều đó không có lý gì cả. Anh ta có thể cảm thấy có nghĩa vụ phải chăm sóc Damian vì cậu ta là con trai của Bruce Wayne, nhưng sau cùng Damian lại chính là người đã chỉ ra nhiều hơn một lần rằng họ không hề chung huyết thống, và cha đã chết. Ngay cả khi Drake vẫn tin vào điều ngược lại, nhưng cậu ta biết rằng Grayson không tin, và tại sao anh ta lại phải e ngại sự khinh miệt của một người đã chết?

Anh ta cũng chẳng cần một Robin; những tuần vừa qua đã chứng tỏ một cách đau đớn điều này. Vậy mà, anh ta đã không ngại làm tổn thương Drake quý báu của mình để cho Damian một lý do để ở lại với anh ta. Điều đó có nghĩa rằng Grayson đã quan tâm đến cậu ta kể từ hồi đó. Và rõ ràng là anh đã lo lắng cho cậu ta khi Robin chạy đi gặp mẹ mình để rồi gắt gỏng với anh.

Thật kỳ lạ và khó xử khi xem xét một điều gì đó mà cậu ta đã rất chắc chắn từ một góc nhìn khác. Grayson đã không dối trá khi nói những câu như 'Anh quan tâm đến em', hay 'Anh lo lắng cho em'. Anh ta cũng không cố gắng điều khiển cậu ta với những lời đó, như mẹ đã làm với cậu ta.

Mẹ... khi suy nghĩ của Damian chuyển sang bà, bất chợt cậu ta biết phải làm gì. Cậu ta phải nói chuyện với bà đúng cách, tìm kiếm bà và sửa chữa mối quan hệ giữa họ. Vẫn còn một điều 'đúng' mà cậu ta có thể thực hiện, không giống như quan hệ của cậu ta với Grayson. Cậu ta đã phá hỏng nó, và Damian không biết làm thế nào để chuộc lại lỗi lầm. Vì vậy, cậu ta chỉ còn cách dỡ bỏ gánh nặng cho Grayson và quyết định rời đi.

Grayson đã không còn cần cậu ta, không thể muốn cậu ta thêm nữa, những biết đâu mẹ có thể.

Vào khoảng giữa trưa, cũng là lúc cậu ta đã ngừng đợi Pennyworth đến 'đánh thức' mình, cậu ta rời khỏi giường và bắt đầu đóng gói đồ đạc. Những con mèo đã rình mò xung quanh căn phòng một lần nữa, có vẻ không thích thú. Damian ngờ rằng chúng đang giận cậu ta vì đã không cho chúng vào đêm qua. Cuối cùng, cậu ta chỉ đơn giản vỗ nhẹ vào chúng một hai lần trước khi mở cửa cho chúng ra bên ngoài.

Cậu trấn tĩnh bản thân và sau đó rời khỏi phòng để đi gặp Grayson. Việc này giải quyết càng sớm thì càng tốt. Tất nhiên, cậu ta đụng ngay phải Pennyworth, người đã gọi cậu ta lại khi mới nhìn thấy bóng cậu ta. Damian quay lại với ông nhưng cảm thấy không thể nhìn vào mắt ông. Người quản gia lớn tuổi biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra hôm qua.

"Cậu chủ Damian, thật tốt khi thấy cậu đã dậy. Tôi đã quyết định để cho cậu ngủ tiếp, vì tôi nghĩ thuốc cần một thời gian để mất tác dụng."

Damian chỉ gật đầu, quay đi chỗ khác.

"Cậu cảm thấy tốt hơn rồi chứ?"

Thêm cái gật đầu nữa. Tại sao Pennyworth còn bận tâm đến cậu ta, cậu ta đã khiến 'cháu trai' yêu quý của ông gặp nguy hiểm và không cần phải tranh luận xem ai là người có lỗi.

"Damian, nhìn tôi." Đó là một mệnh lệnh, một ngoại lệ hiếm hoi trong cách cư xử của ông. Damian đáng lẽ nên tức giận vì sự hống hách của người quản gia lớn tuổi, nhưng cậu ta lại vâng lời ngay lập tức, chuyển cái nhìn của mình hướng lên Pennyworth. Cậu ta đã dự đoán phải đối mặt với sự khinh miệt và giận dữ, nhưng cậu ta không thể đọc được bất cứ thái độ nào khác ngoài sự lo lắng khi người quản gia quan sát cậu ta chăm chú. Đó là trên cả khó hiểu.

"Cậu có ngủ được chút nào đêm qua không?" Damian không trả lời, nhưng chỉ thế cũng đủ cho người quản gia giàu kinh nghiệm đoán biết, người ngay sau đó liền thở dài và lắc đầu không hài lòng. "Không có tuần tra tối nay. _Cả hai_ người."

Cả hai? Pennyworth cũng cấm cửa Grayson nốt? Trước khi Damian có thể hỏi, Pennyworth đã đi qua cậu ta, bảo đảm rằng những lời nói cuối cùng của ông thực sự là những lời cuối cùng. Chẳng có gì quan trọng. Damian đã quyết định, có lẽ cậu ta sẽ chẳng còn ở đây tối nay.

Cậu ta tìm thấy Grayson ở trong Batcave, đang gõ máy tính. Anh ta quay về phía Damian trong một giây, gật đầu với cậu và sau đó quay lại tiếp tục làm báo cáo của mình. Rõ ràng, anh ta cũng không ngủ được chút nào, và lời nói của Pennyworth trở nên có ý nghĩa hơn.

"Đầu em còn đau không?" Grayson hỏi lơ đãng, giọng phẳng lặng với sự mệt mỏi.

"Ổn rồi. Đã hết nhức đầu từ trong đêm. Grayson, tôi..."

"Damian," cố vấn của cậu ta ngắt lời, thở một hơi thật dài và quay ghế về phía cậu ta. "Anh nghĩ rằng anh đã tìm thấy một cách giải quyết cho vấn đề của chúng ta. Chúng ta không làm việc tốt với nhau gần đây bất chấp tất cả những nỗ lực, và anh nghĩ rằng chúng ta sẽ cần một chút thời gian xa nhau."

"Anh sẽ gửi tôi đi." Damian kết luận, cảm thấy trống rỗng. Cậu ta đã đoán trước điều này, phải, nhưng đã hy vọng rằng Grayson sẽ kiên nhẫn một chút, để cậu ta có thể là người đề nghị ra đi. Cậu ta muốn tự mình ra đi hơn là bị gửi đi như thế... nhưng sau cùng, Grayson đã kiên nhẫn rất nhiều, đã từng như vậy...

Một cái nhìn khó chịu lấn át vẻ mệt mỏi của Richard. "Anh sẽ không gửi em đi, đó là quyết định của em. Nếu em không muốn, em không phải đi đâu cả, nhưng anh nghĩ rằng sẽ là tốt nếu em dành nhiều thời gian hơn với những đứa trẻ khác."

Vậy là trường nội trú. Đó là hợp lý, với cách này ít nhất anh ta đã có hiệu trưởng đứng về phía anh ta.

"Đừng nhìn anh như thế, anh chắc chắn rằng em sẽ thích các Titans nếu em cố gắng."

"Teen Titans?" Điều này chắc chắn bất ngờ. Nhóm của Drake? Damian đã không nghĩ đến nó, nhưng dù sao đi nữa nó cũng không phải vấn đề. Cậu ta không muốn ra đi, cho dù đến ở với một nhóm của những kẻ ngốc hoặc một ngôi trường toàn kẻ ngốc tương tự, nhưng cậu ta sẽ phải làm thế.

"Tôi đang nghĩ đến mẹ..." Damian nói với quá nhiều bất ổn, cậu ta đã đánh mất đi sự cứng cỏi của mình khi Grayson là người đã đưa ra vấn đề trước. Tận trong thâm tâm, cậu ta phải thừa nhận rằng, cậu đã hy vọng rằng Richard sẽ giữ cậu ta ở lại.

_"__Mẹ em?"_ người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn hỏi lại với đôi mắt mở to, ngạc nhiên rõ ràng, và sau đó khịt mũi. "Đừng ngốc vậy. Tại sao em không cân nhắc về Titans, hoặc anh sẽ cố gắng nghĩ về cái gì đó khác nếu quyết định của em vẫn là không muốn."

Cùng với lời đó, Grayson chỉ đơn giản quay trở lại với báo cáo của mình và âm thanh lạch cạch của bàn phím ngập trong hang động. Damian cảm thấy như cậu ta nên nổi giận về phản ứng khiếm nhã của Richard khi nhắc đến mẹ cậu ta, nhưng cậu ta đã quá ngạc nhiên bởi 'giải pháp'.

"Tại sao lại là Titans?" Cậu ta tò mò hỏi.

Grayson vẫn không ngừng đánh máy hay rời mắt khỏi màn hình. "Bởi vì sẽ tốt hơn nếu em có vài người bạn."

Bạn bè..? Damian chưa bao giờ có bạn bè, chưa bao giờ _cần_ có bạn. Mẹ luôn nói rằng bạn bè sẽ làm vướng chân cậu ta, làm cậu ta phân tâm khỏi cuộc chơi, và gây mất tập trung..._A_.

"Tôi không cần bạn bè," vì vậy cậu ta nói, cảm thấy má cháy đỏ. "Tôi đã có một người bạn trong Gotham, và một là quá đủ."

Tiếng gõ không dừng nhưng đã chậm lại, và Damian thấy một nụ cười nhỏ xuất hiện trên gương mặt Richard sau một khoảnh khắc lúng túng. "Ồ? Anh không biết." anh ta nói nhẹ nhàng, vẫn mỉm cười, mắt không rời khỏi màn hình.

Damian cũng nhìn vào màn hình, biết ơn rằng Grayson đã không gạn hỏi thêm. Tuy vậy, từ góc mắt, cậu ta đã lén nhìn để chắc chắn rằng anh vẫn mỉm cười.

"Ừm, chúng tôi đang có một chút khó khăn lúc này," cậu ta nói thêm. "Thường thì anh ấy bỏ qua cho tôi tất cả, nhưng có vẻ như tôi đã đi quá giới hạn."

"Hừm, vậy thì có lẽ anh ta chỉ quá căng thẳng và cần một chút nghỉ ngơi."

"Tôi nghĩ vẫn nên xin lỗi."

Tiếng gõ bàn phím trở nên nhanh hơn nữa và nụ cười của anh ta lớn hơn. "Em ghét phải xin lỗi."

"Tôi sợ nó là cần thiết."

"Vấn đề chính không phải là lời nói, Damian," Richard giải thích. "mà là hành động của em."

Cái này mới. "Tôi không hiểu."

"Em sẽ hiểu, đừng lo lắng."

Có tiếng Pennyworth gọi cậu ta ngay lúc Grayson mới xong việc, và Damian đi sau một cái nhìn cuối cùng tại Richard, người đã không một lần quay đi khỏi màn hình. Đó là khoảng cách tối đa mà anh có thể cho Damian để cậu bé có thể bộc bạch. Damian không nghi ngờ đến một giây rằng cả hai đều biết người 'bạn' mà Damian nói là ai ngay từ đầu, nhưng theo cách đó, ngược lại, cho phép Damian thể hiện tối đa cảm xúc của mình.

Grayson nói rằng cậu ta không cần ra đi... nhưng anh cũng nói với cậu ta rằng anh cần nghỉ ngơi. Cuối cùng Damian vẫn bế tắc, nhưng vẫn cảm thấy tốt hơn. Có lẽ cậu ta không phải ra đi _ngay_ buổi tối hôm nay.

o0o

Dick lái xe vào gara, cố gắng không nhìn vào những vết máu trên sàn mà Alfred vẫn chưa tìm được cách để tẩy sạch. Dù sao đi nữa, anh có những thứ khác phải bận tâm bây giờ, và quan trọng hơn, anh cần phải nhanh chóng để không bị người quản gia bắt gặp.

Anh không nên lái xe trong tình trạng thiếu ngủ trầm trọng, nhưng ý tưởng này đến với anh chỉ một giờ trước đây và đã khởi động lại một số adrenalin trong cơ thể một lần nữa, rồi anh quyết định phải thực hiện việc này. Anh đã lái Batmobile trong những tình trạng hiểm nghèo hơn sau tất cả (và hoàn toàn đụng nó, nhưng đó là chuyện khác so với lần này).

Tất cả đơn giản như vậy, anh không thể tin rằng anh đã không nghĩ về nó sớm hơn. Cứ cho là cho đến một giờ trước Dick đã thậm chí không biết rằng Damian thích động vật, nhưng dù sao đi nữa – làm thế nào bậc cha mẹ dạy con cái có trách nhiệm? Với thú cưng, chính xác. Dick vừa trở về từ trạm trú ẩn động vật lớn nhất Gotham, với một con mèo khó chiều và tức giận trong hộp vận chuyển anh vừa mới mua.

Alfred sẽ giết anh.

Sau cuộc nói chuyện nhỏ của họ trong Batcave,Damian đã trở về phòng và Dick đã leo lên mái nhà để suy nghĩ. Đó là một cuộc nói chuyện tốt, nó cho anh hy vọng. Damian rõ ràng rất hối hận về mọi việc đã xảy ra đêm qua, và cậu bé đã bị tổn thương khi Dick đề nghị cậu bé nên đi một thời gian.

Anh không có ý làm tổn thương thằng bé, không phải như vậy. Anh thực sự tin rằng một thời gian xa cách sẽ cải thiện mối quan hệ của họ, nhưng nếu Damian không muốn đi thì cậu bé sẽ không phải đi. Họ vẫn cần phải tìm một giải pháp cho vấn đề của họ, Damian vẫn cần phải lắng nghe anh, và Dick đã suy nghĩ về điều đó trong khi chân anh đang vắt vẻo trên mép mái nhà.

Đậu Phộng và Thạch đến chơi với anh một lần nữa, rình mò trên đùi anh và dụi anh với mõm của mình nếu anh quên vỗ chúng. Áo sơ mi của anh đã dính đầy lông màu cam của Đậu Phộng khi cả hai con mèo vểnh tai lên và chạy nhanh về phía bên kia của mái nhà. Tò mò, Dick theo sau chúng và xem cái cách chúng cẩn thận đi xuống bức tường của thái ấp, sử dụng gờ cửa sổ và các đường ống nước.

Chúng dừng lại ở một cửa sổ - cửa sổ của Damian, Dick nhận ra – và nhảy vào phòng. Dick theo chúng ngay lập tức, treo ngược từ một ống cống và nhìn trộm qua lớp kính. Anh thực sự là một người giám hộ khủng khiếp khi xâm phạm sự riêng tư của Damian như thế, nhưng tâm trí anh đã sáng lên như một cây Giáng sinh khi anh lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Damian chơi với Đậu Phộng và Thạch rồi sau đó mới phát hiện chiếc va li đã xếp một nửa trên giường.

Mười phút sau, anh đã ở trong xe trên đường đến trạm trú ẩn động vật, cười toe toét như một thằng ngốc, và bây giờ anh đang lén la lén lút trong chính nhà mình với một con mèo ủ rũ và sợ muốn chết nếu đụng phải...

"_Richard John Grayson_, chắc cậu phải đang đùa tôi!"

_\- Aaa, tiêu tiêu tiêu tiêu!_

Anh quay đầu lại đối diện với một Alfred phật ý, tay chống hông và lắc đầu trong thất vọng.

"Ưm, không phải như ông nghĩ đâu." Dick cố gắng, cười một cách lo lắng, nguyền rủa con mèo cho tiếng meo vừa rồi. Thề có Chúa, cái bóng của Alfred trên tường vừa mới mọc thêm một cặp sừng và một chiếc đinh ba.

"Vì tình yêu của các thánh thần, Richard, chúng ta đã nói về việc này khi cậu mười một, khi cậu mười lăm và khi cậu đã hai mươi. Cậu không thể mang về tất cả động vật mà cậu tìm thấy trên đường phố về thái ấp."

"Alfred."

"Đây không phải một sở thú, đây là một ngôi nhà được tôn trọng và cuối cùng cũng sẽ đến tay tôi phải chăm sóc người bạn nhỏ của cậu mà cậu biết cậu sẽ buồn khi chúng chết..."

"Alf!"

"Tôi biết cậu nhớ những loài động vật sống quanh mình khi cậu còn nhỏ nhưng..."

"Đây là dành cho _Damian._"

Lời này khiến người quản gia im lặng ngay lập tức, nhưng ông không thay đổi tư thế của mình và chỉ nhướng mày hoài nghi.

"Cháu mới chỉ phát hiện ra thằng bé thích mèo, Alfred, và Damian nghĩ cháu sẽ gửi thằng bé đi vì chuyện lộn xộn đêm qua," Dick trả lời bằng giọng nhanh, phấn khích. "Nếu cháu cho thằng bé một con vật cưng và nói rằng đó là trách nhiệm của thằng bé, có lẽ nó sẽ hiểu rằng nó nên ở lại với chúng ta." _Và có lẽ thằng bé cũng sẽ hiểu được một chút rằng hành động mới là vấn đề, không phải lời xin lỗi..._

Alfred nhìn chằm chằm vào anh trong một phút, sau đó ông nhượng bộ và ậm ừ "Việc này thực sự có thể hiệu quả..." Ông nhìn hoàn toàn không hài lòng.

"Thôi nào, ông đừng khó chịu. Cháu hoàn toàn chỉ nghĩ về ông khi cháu mua nó!"

Điều đó đã thu hút sự chú ý của Alfred. Ông ngẩng lên để nhìn vào hộp vận chuyển mà Dick giơ cao với nụ cười đắc thắng. "Nhìn này! Nó có một chiếc kính một mắt!"

Lông xung quanh mắt trái của con mèo tối màu hơn với một khoảng xám so với phần còn lại. Alfred mặt cứng đờ ngay lập tức. Đôi khi Dick nghĩ rằng Alfred có phản xạ nhanh và tuyệt vời hơn so với tất cả bọn họ. "Vậy thì có liên quan gì đến tôi?"

"Đó là chiếc kính một mắt," Dick lặp lại với sự nhấn mạnh đặc biệt. "Đây là một con mèo siêu Anh!"

Trong một giây, anh nghĩ rằng Alfred chuẩn bị siết cổ anh, nhưng ông chỉ nhìn anh trừng trừng, bất động. Điều đó thật sự rất, rất đáng sợ, và ngay cả con mèo cũng 'meo' một tiếng không vui vẻ.

"Ưm, cháu sẽ... cháu sẽ mang nó cho Damian, được không...? Gặp ông, ưm, sau nhé, Alfie? Alfred. Ngài. Pennyworth?"

Dick bỏ chạy lên cầu thang, cười như một thằng ngốc. Anh vẫn còn nguyên vẹn, con mèo vẫn sống và khỏe mạnh, đây hoàn toàn có thể tính là một chiến thắng trước Alfred 'Dick-cậu-không-tiếp-tục-mang-thú-hoang-vào-nhà-này' Pennyworth. Và bây giờ là thử thách kế tiếp: Damian.

Anh gõ nhẹ vào cánh cửa phòng cậu bé và chờ đợi. Khi cánh cửa mở ra, biểu hiện của Damian lo sợ một chút trước khi cậu bé có thể lấy lại vẻ ngoài lãnh đạm của mình, và Dick có thể cảm thấy trái tim mình hẫng một nhịp. Thằng bé thực sự sợ rằng anh muốn gửi nó đi. Thậm chí còn đóng gói đồ đạc sẵn sàng...

Anh đã quá khó khăn với cậu nhóc. Anh thấy mình bị cám dỗ để nói cho thằng bé rằng nó không biết những gì mà bản thân muốn, nhưng sau cùng, anh đã không nên để mọi thứ vượt ra ngoài tầm kiểm soát như thế. Anh mới là người trưởng thành ở đây, vì Chúa. Dick chỉ hy vọng rằng Damian đã học được rất nhiều từ trải nghiệm lần này như anh đã học được.

"Grayson?"

"Damian, anh sẽ đi thẳng vào vấn đề ngay lập tức." Anh nhận thấy học trò của mình bồn chồn, như đang lo sợ điều tồi tệ nhất một lần nữa. Thật khó cưỡng lại ý muốn vươn tay ra và xù tóc cậu bé, vì vậy Dick khoanh tay và tựa người vào khung cửa, che khuất tầm nhìn đến cái hộp mà anh đã đặt xuống bên cạnh.

"Em cần phải tìm hiểu làm thế nào để có trách nhiệm hơn."

"Tôi biết..." Damian trông tuyệt vọng, và trái tim Dick muốn tan chảy.

"Anh sẽ cho em một dự án để nâng cao ý thức trách nhiệm của em." Anh cúi xuống để nắm tay cầm của hộp và nhấc con mèo lên. Nó phản ứng với sự choáng váng bất ngờ bằng một tiếng meo bất mãn. "Nó là của em. Anh muốn em chăm sóc tốt cho nó."

"Một _con mèo_?" Damian lúng túng hỏi, nhưng cậu bé vẫn giơ tay nhận lấy chiếc hộp. Dick đã phải bật cười. Trẻ em và những món quà.

"Không phải một con mèo bất kỳ. Anh đã mang nó về từ một trạm trú ẩn động vật, có nghĩa là nó đã từng có một ngôi nhà nhưng đã phải thất vọng. Em sẽ thấy rằng rất khó thuần hóa nó, vì nó sẽ không tin tưởng và thất thường với em lúc đầu."

Dick không biết liệu bài phát biểu mang tính ẩn dụ đã chuẩn bị công phu của mình có phần nào được Damian tiếp thu không. Cậu bé chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào con mèo, dường như thờ ơ với phần còn lại của thế giới.

"Tôi thích mắt kính của nó. Nó có phải mèo Anh không?"

Dick thề rằng anh đã nghe thấy tiếng bát đĩa rơi loảng xoảng bên dưới cầu thang và anh đẩy cậu bé cùng chiếc hộp vào trong phòng, đóng cửa nhanh chóng.

Bên trong, Damian đã mở hộp và đợi con mèo đi ra. Đúng như dự kiến, cặp mắt nó nhìn họ nghi ngờ.

"Tôi không nghĩ nó tin tưởng tôi." Damian nói, chán nản.

"Niềm tin cần phải vun đắp."

"Nếu nó không thích tôi?"

"À, em sẽ phải hy vọng phải hy vọng vào điều tốt nhất thôi." Dick mỉm cười hiểu biết "Còn nữa, nó là mèo đực, và nó vẫn chưa có tên."

"Tôi sẽ đặt tên nó là Hannibal."

"Nghe khủng khiếp. Fluffy?" {lông xù}

"Đừng lố bịch. Attila? Alexander?"

"Aaa anh biết rồi, ngài Flufflington!"

"Ít nhất thì nó còn nghe có chất Anh..." Damian nhìn lên anh ngay lập tức, có vẻ nghi ngờ. "Và nó hoàn toàn là trách nhiệm của _một mình tôi_?"

"Tuyệt đối. Alfred và anh sẽ không nhấc một ngón tay. Em sẽ phải cho nó ăn hàng ngày, làm sạch hộp thải của nó, chơi với nó. _Mỗi ngày_."

"Chúng ta thậm chí có thức ăn cho mèo? Hay một hộp thải?"

"Ưm, chưa. Anh quên mua."

"-tT-, tất nhiên là anh đã quên."

"Vậy, ngài Fluffington, tại sao không đi ra ngoài đây và chơi nào? Đúng rồi, cậu bé ngoan!"

Damian nhìn ghen tị khi con mèo thận trọng đến gần Dick. "Chúng ta sẽ không gọi nó là Fluffington."

"Tất nhiên là không, đó là họ của nó. Em là người duy nhất anh biết luôn sử dụng họ của mọi người."

"Đó có phải là một vấn đề không?" Damian có vẻ lo âu một lần nữa. Theo phản xạ, Dick vươn tay ra và vỗ nhẹ lên tóc thằng bé.

"Không, đó là đáng yêu khi em làm thế. Vậy, về cái tên. Strawberry thì sao? Anh sẽ gọi nó là Peach nếu nó là mèo cái..." { Strawberry: Dâu Tây, Peach: Đào}

Damian nhìn anh trong khi anh đang lan man, lẩm bẩm một cái gì đó bằng giọng thấp nghe có vẻ rất giống với 'Phật', nhưng nó là vô nghĩa.

"A, Buddy, phải rồi! Ý tưởng tốt, Damian!"

Cậu bé nhìn con mèo chăm chú, trầm ngâm "Buddy có vẻ ổn, tôi đoán thế."

"Ngài Buddy Fluffington, có thích tên đó không?" Con mèo quay lại nhìn anh, không mấy ấn tượng. _Siêu Anh._

"Làm thế nào anh mang nó qua mặt được Pennywor... Alfred? Tôi nghe nói về thất bại ngày trước của anh với những con thằn lằn anh cố mang vào." Damian hỏi, với lấy con mèo để vỗ nó.

"Ben và Jerry? Ôi đấy không thực sự là một thất bại, chỉ là một sự phân tâm cho kế hoạch thực tế của anh..."

Dick đã ở trong phòng Damian cho đến tận đêm khuya, khi họ bị nhắc nhở đau đớn về việc phải mua một hộp thải.

Mọi thứ bắt đầu khởi sắc, kể từ đó. Grayson đã cố gắng hết sức để đối xử với cậu ta giống như một người lớn và thử thách cậu ta trong khi huấn luyện, trong khi nỗ lực chế ngự tính khí nóng nảy và những lời lăng mạ của Damian chậm cải thiện, nhưng đều đặn tăng dần.

Chỉ vài ngày sau khi Richard cho cậu ta Buddy, Drake gọi về hoàn toàn đột ngột, làm họ ngạc nhiên với tin tức về cha của Damian. Tình hình đã căng thẳng trong một vài ngày, với Damian cảm thấy không an tâm về vị trí của mình trong tương lai như Robin. Phải mất một thời gian để cậu ta nhận ra rằng Richard cũng cảm thấy không chắc chắn tương tự về vị trí của mình nếu Bruce Wayne quay trở lại.

Chỉ một vài tháng trước, Damian sẽ không thể rút ra một kết luận đồng cảm như thế. Cậu ta lý giải nó như là một thành công bởi sự đào tạo của Grayson, và điều đó cũng làm cậu ta tự hỏi cậu ta có thể tiến xa đến đâu nếu quan hệ đối tác vẫn tiếp tục.

Vận may đã không mỉm cười với cậu ta khi Richard ngã xuống với một viên đạn vào đầu chỉ hai tuần sau đó.


	8. Trở về từ cõi chết

**Chương 8: Trở về từ cõi chết.**

_-Hai tuần sau đó-_

Toàn bộ kế hoạch đã đi đúng hướng, cho đến khi nó đột ngột trật khỏi đường ray. Damian chưa bao giờ sợ hãi như thế khi nghe tiếng súng nổ.

Cậu ta đã gần như chuẩn bị tinh thần về việc này chỉ một vài phút trước, khi Tiến sĩ Hurt giữ súng dí vào đầu Richard để buộc Damian phải gia nhập với hắn. Hắn đã lan man về kế hoạch của mình trong khi Dick rít lên và chửi thề, bị lột mặt nạ và dường như bất lực. Damian nguyền rủa , hét lên và căm ghét mỗi giây của những hành động ngu ngốc mà họ đã thực hiện.

Phải thừa nhận rằng, cậu ta có chút thành kiến khi nói về những tên thủ lĩnh băng đảng cuồng tín buộc anh trai cậu ta phải quỳ gối. Hoặc những tên thủ lĩnh băng đảng cuồng tín cầm súng dí vào mặt cậu ta. Cậu ta chắc chắn cũng có thành kiến khi nói về khả năng của Dick trong việc đánh giá đầy đủ tình hình, đặc biệt là khi nó có liên quan đến việc anh ta che giấu chấn thương của chính mình.

Cậu đã nói đi nói lại với anh ta hết lần này đến lần khác rằng kế hoạch dở tệ, nhưng Richard đã không lắng nghe một mảy may. Nó đã được lên kế hoạch bởi một bộ óc bậc thầy, và dường như lòng trung thành vô hạn của Grayson với người đàn ông ấy đã lu mờ phán đoán của anh ta.

Dù sao đi nữa, kế hoạch của Batman đã thực sự có kết quả. Trong thời điểm quan trọng nhất, khi Hurt sắp bóp cò, hắn đã bị phân tâm và Richard sử dụng vài giây ngắn ngủi đó để tránh ra khỏi đường đạn. Damian tung mình lên không và đá ngay lập tức, đến giờ Hurt mới là kẻ phải nguyền rủa, và sau đó khi một cái bóng đột ngột xuất hiện giữa khoảng không, Hurt biết rằng hắn ta đã thua cuộc.

Batman đã trở lại. _Batman thực thụ._

Ông lao vào cuộc chiến, các tay súng của Black Glove ngã rạp theo đúng nghĩa đen, và Damian nhìn chằm chằm vào sức mạnh và quyền lực của cha mình trong kinh ngạc. Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu ta nhìn thấy ông hành động. Red Robin đứng ngay đằng sau cậu ta và sử dụng ảnh hưởng của Batman để lặng lẽ tiếp cận máy tính và nhanh chóng làm trò hack của mình, nhưng không ai trong số các tay súng nhận thấy anh ta khi mắt chúng bị hút vào Batman. Chính xác như ông đã dự đoán.

Đó là một khoảng thời gian không dài kể khi họ phát hiện ra rằng Drake – _Drake!_ – đã có bằng chứng chứng minh rằng Bruce Wayne vẫn chưa chết. Rồi sau đó, đột nhiên Drake nói với họ rằng ông đã trở lại, còn sống, còn thở. Tiếp theo, ông đã nói chuyện trên điện thoại, và nụ cười của Richard đã quá sáng đến mức gần như chói mắt người nhìn.

Họ quay trở lại Gotham chỉ một vài ngày trước đây, và cha của cậu ta đã không có thời gian cho bất cứ ai trong bọn họ. Chỉ một lời chào hỏi ngắn gọn, và một câu hỏi khó chịu _'__Đó có phải là Damian trong đồng phục Robin?'_ mà cậu ta không biết làm thế nào để đáp lại, cùng rất nhiều cuộc gọi điện thoại và những mệnh lệnh mà Dick đã làm theo không thắc mắc một lời. Họ đã có Drake như khoản bù lấp mỉa mai cho sự vắng mặt của Bruce Wayne. Richard đã hoàn toàn vui vẻ về việc ấy, và Drake hầu như tắm trong những lời xin lỗi và khen ngợi.

Damian còn hơn cả ghen tị.

Tất cả đã không còn quan trọng, khi toàn bộ cuộc chiến và kế hoạch hoàn hảo của cha bất ngờ bị gián đoạn bởi một viên đạn duy nhất. Tác động khiến đầu Richard dội sang một bên, máu phun ra, và anh ngã xuống thô bạo, đổ một đống máu trên sàn.

Damian cảm thấy tim như ngừng đập, cơn thịnh nộ nhanh chóng kiểm soát bản thân, nhưng tiếng hét vang lên trong tai cậu ta đến từ cha, không phải từ cổ họng của chính mình.

Họ đã phản ứng giống nhau một cách kỳ lạ, cha và con trai, đem nỗi sợ hãi và phẫn nộ của họ đổ lên những tên tội phạm trên đường lao thẳng đến Tiến sĩ Hurt. Kẻ chịu trách nhiệm cho mất mát này. Kẻ vẫn còn đang cầm súng và nhìn tự mãn. Kẻ đã giết Batman thứ hai.

Batman thực thụ đã tiếp cận hắn trước, và Damian xả tất cả cơn giận dữ của mình vào những tên khác xung quanh. Từ góc mắt, cậu ta thấy Red Robin đổ xô đến anh cả của họ, và Damian buộc mình phải nhìn về phía đó, để xem Drake dừng lại bên cơ thể đã ngã xuống.

Với động tác cuống quýt Drake bắt đầu lật ngửa cảnh vệ. Damian đã bị thôi miên bởi tất cả máu loang xung quanh hai người họ. Cậu ta đã đứng cách họ ít nhất hai mươi mét, nhưng đột nhiên cậu ta như có thể ngửi được mùi tanh của máu, và dạ dày cậu ta chao đảo.

Nhưng đột nhiên Drake đóng băng trong chuyển động của mình, rồi thở ra một hơi nhẹ nhõm và hét lên. "Anh ấy còn sống!"

Chân của Damian di chuyển mà không cần suy nghĩ, cậu ta lãng quên cả cuộc chiến xung quanh. Nó đằng nào cũng không quan trọng, bởi Batman đã đơn giản chỉ cần đánh Tiến sĩ Hurt bất tỉnh ngay thời điểm ông nghe thấy Drake, khi phần còn lại của các tay súng đều đã nằm trên đất, rên rỉ và chảy máu.

"Viên đạn chỉ sượt qua, anh ấy còn sống." Drake nói vang như hô một câu thần chú khi Damian đến được chỗ họ, lặp đi lặp lại câu ấy khi anh ta ấn áo choàng của Grayson lên một bên đầu anh. Vũng máu xung quanh họ vẫn tiếp tục lan ra.

Vết thương ở đầu luôn chảy máu khủng khiếp, Damian điếng người lúc nhớ ra điều đó, khi nhìn chằm chằm vào lồng ngực phập phồng của người cố vấn của cậu ta. Cậu ta không dám nhìn vào mặt anh, rồi đến tận lúc Batman cuối cùng cũng đến và nhấc bổng con trai cả của ông lên, cậu ta vẫn không thể.

o0o

_'__Chỉ sượt qua'_ hóa ra là một cách nói vô cùng chủ quan. Bác si Thompkins đã nguyền rủa như một thủy thủ khi bà khâu vết thương, và nguồn cung cấp máu của Richard trong Batcave đã cạn kiệt một cách nguy hiểm vào cuối ngày.

Nó chỉ sượt qua nếu xét về mặt viên đạn đã không đâm trúng và phá vỡ hộp sọ, nhưng cái sượt qua ấy không hề nhẹ chút nào. Nó đã cắt qua các mô và cào sâu vào các lớp xương, kết quả của tác động đó là một chấn động mạnh và đau đầu khủng khiếp đã khiến Dick bất tỉnh lần nữa chỉ hai giây sau khi anh vừa tỉnh lại.

Damian đang đứng cạnh giường, nhìn chằm chằm vào băng trắng quấn quanh đầu của người anh trai. Leslie đã cạo một khoảng tóc để chăm sóc vết thương tốt hơn – Dick sẽ tức giận về việc này khi anh thực sự tỉnh táo, nhưng sẽ cười về phần còn lại của cuộc chiến như nó chẳng là gì.

Nhưng Damian đã nghĩ rằng anh bị giết chết. Đúng vậy, nhưng tác động đầy đủ của suy nghĩ đó đã không giáng nặng nề lên cậu ta, không có đủ thời gian lúc ấy. Damian đã xem băng giám sát và rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy rằng chỉ khoảng nửa phút trôi qua kể từ phát súng và phát hiện của Drake.

Cánh cửa lại mở ra, và cậu ta cảm nhận được những bước chân nặng nề của cha mình. Cậu ta căng thẳng trong khoảnh khắc. Bruce Wayne vẫn còn là một bí ẩn với cậu ta, một người xa lạ; họ thậm chí còn không trao đổi với nhau nhiều hơn một vài câu kể từ khi ông trở lại vùng đất của người sống.

Dù vậy, cha cũng không nói chuyện với Richard nhiều hơn, và điều đó khiến Damian thấy lạ. Có rất nhiều thứ để bàn, và bởi vì tất cả chỉ liên quan đến nhiệm vụ, sự không thoải mái thông thường của Bruce khi đề cập đến trò chuyện không phải một lời giải thích.

Damian ngước lên người đàn ông đang đứng cạnh cậu ta và nhìn chăm chú vào người ngủ trên giường cũng như cậu ta chỉ một vài giây trước. Không có tình cảm trên gương mặt điển trai, hoặc có lẽ đó chỉ là một dấu hiệu của sự mệt mỏi. Damian không đoán được những gì ông đang suy nghĩ.

"Anh con sẽ ổn thôi." Người đàn ông đột nhiên nói, khiến Damian bồn chồn. Cha đã không nói chuyện trực tiếp với cậu ta kể từ khi ông trở lại. "Nếu đến ngày mai Dick vẫn không thức dậy lần nữa, Leslie muốn chúng ta chuẩn bị tâm lý, nhưng ta tin là anh con sẽ thức dậy sớm hơn."

Damian chậm rãi gật đầu. Cậu ta không biết phải nói gì, vì vậy cậu ta làm theo cha mình và chỉ nhìn Grayson. Có rất nhiều điều quan trọng họ phải bàn đến, nhưng Damian không biết làm sao để cất lên dù chỉ một lời.

Dick đã luôn luôn nói đùa về cách Damian giống như cha mình khi nói đến cảm xúc và giao tiếp. Những lời ấy đã bơm căng tràn Damian với niềm tự hào, cho đến khi cha cậu ta trở lại và cậu ta nhận ra rằng không có cách nào để xây dựng một quan hệ đối tác nếu họ không thể giao tiếp với nhau.

Xây dựng quan hệ đối tác... Damian nuốt khan. Bruce Wayne đã trở lại và sẵn sàng với vai trò Batman một lần nữa. Cậu ta đã mơ về ngày này từ rất lâu, nhưng bây giờ cậu ta không thể cảm thấy hạnh phúc về điều đó. Dick sẽ trở lại làm Nightwing? Trong Bludhaven? Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu cậu ta và cha mình không thể làm việc tốt với nhau? Ông thậm chí có tin tưởng cậu ta? Những cái nhìn mà ông hướng về phía Damian cho đến nay vẫn đầy ắp nghi ngờ, và thật dễ hiểu; Bruce Wayne vẫn chưa có thời gian để đánh giá Damian Al Ghul, thí nghiệm gen di truyền bệnh hoạn của Talia.

Chết tiệt, chỉ riêng việc chứng minh lòng trung thành với một người dễ tha thứ như Richard đã đủ khó khăn, cậu ta không biết làm sao để thực hiện điều đó với Batman này. Đây là không công bằng, thực sự, khi mà cậu ta và Dick cuối cùng cũng đã biết cách làm việc với nhau.

"Drake nói rằng cha đã bị lạc trong dòng thời gian." cậu ta nghe mình bắt đầu đột ngột.

Cha cậu ta ậm ừ xác nhận, nhưng không nói gì hơn. Như thể bị lạc mất trong dòng thời gian không phải là việc cần làm rõ...

"Anh ta cũng nói cha đã trở lại thời gian của chúng ta ít lâu trước khi anh ta tìm thấy cha."

"Một thời gian _ngắn_, phải."

"Tại sao cha không liên lạc?"

Đây giống như một lời buộc tội hơn là một câu hỏi, và bây giờ Damian đã quay về phía cha mình, đôi mắt nheo lại. Bruce Wayne liếc nhìn cậu ta và rõ ràng là không mấy vui vẻ với cuộc nói chuyện này.

"Sự vắng mặt của ta sẽ khiến kế hoạch hiệu quả hơn. Leviathan đã..."

Damian bỏ qua phần còn lại lời của ông. _Hiệu quả hơn_ – trong tất cả các cách diễn đạt mà ông có thể, ông lại chọn từ này. "-tT-"

"Sao vậy?"

"Cha đã nói với anh ấy rồi sao?" Rõ ràng cả hai đều biết 'anh ấy' là ai. Grayson là kết nối duy nhất mà hai người họ đang chia sẻ.

"Dick? Không, ta và anh con chưa có thời gian để nói chuyện." Bruce trả lời, ngạc nhiên, bây giờ đã thể hiện rõ ràng là để tâm đến cậu bé bên cạnh. "Tại sao?"

Damian thấy rằng có được sự chú ý của cha mình giống như bị nhúng vào nước lạnh. "Đừng nói với anh ấy."

"...Sao cơ?"

"Đừng nói với Grayson rằng cha đã trở về thời đại của chúng ta trước lúc cha để bọn con biết." Damian đã phải rất khó khăn để khỏi nghiến răng khi cậu ta nghĩ về hoàn cảnh của họ. Tức giận và tổn thương đã đầy ứ lồng ngực cậu ta lúc này, nhưng cậu ta biết đó chỉ là một phần nhỏ so với những đau đớn Dick sẽ cảm thấy nếu anh phát hiện ra. "Anh ấy nhớ cha. Anh ấy _thương tiếc_ cha."

"Damian, ta..." có một cái gì đó tựa như hối hận trong biểu hiện của Batman, nhưng ông đã không hoàn thành câu nói của mình, và lời xin lỗi trống rỗng (giải thích? Trách cứ?) cứ treo vô ích trong không khí.

"Bọn con nghĩ cha đã chết."

"Ta không _muốn_ bị ném qua thời gian, Damian. Tim đã nói với ta những gì các con phải trải qua..."

"Drake không biết gì cả," cậu ta ngắt lời. Mẹ sẽ tát cậu ta vì dám xấc láo với cha thế này. "Anh ta cũng bỏ đi."

Ngỡ ngàng, Bruce gật đầu nghiêm trang. "Ta hiểu rồi."

"Chỉ cần không nói với anh ấy là cha để bọn con tin rằng cha đã chết khi không phải như vậy. Nó làm tổn thương anh ấy đủ rồi."

Cha cậu ta mở miệng định trả lời, nhưng Damian chỉ đơn giản quay lưng và rời khỏi. Không có bất cứ điều gì nữa để nói thêm. Khi cậu ta đóng cửa lại, cậu ta cho phép adrenalin dâng lên đến đầu.

Wow, cậu ta thực sự vừa chỉ trích cha mình thẳng thắn? _Chỉ trích Batman?_ Bực làm sao, từ giờ mối quan hệ đối tác của họ sẽ phát triển dựa trên hiểu biết của cha về sự hỗn láo của Damian... nhưng bằng cách nào đó, cậu ta không cảm thấy điều này là tệ hại.

Cậu ta đã quan sát Dick và Drake trong hai tuần qua, ngạc nhiên bởi sự tin tưởng và vâng phục hoàn toàn dành cho cha nuôi của họ. Damian cảm thấy hài lòng khi thấy họ chấp nhận thẩm quyền của cha mình, nhưng sau đó Dick đã đồng ý với một kế hoạch vô lý mà cuối cùng đã khiến anh gặp nguy hiểm với một phát đạn vào đầu, mà không có bất cứ nghi ngờ hay phản đối.

Drake sau khi nghe kế hoạch cũng khó chịu như Damian, nhưng cũng không phản bác lời nào. Điều đó làm Damian không thoải mái khi bắt gặp sự tin tưởng tuyệt đối này, đặc biệt là khi nó liên quan đến Grayson. Tên ngốc ấy đã quá tin tưởng, và anh sẽ bị sốc khi biết rằng anh đã đặt lòng tin vào một người đã để cho anh tin rằng anh đã mất cha một lần nữa.

"Ta biết con đang tỉnh táo. Con có thể ngừng giả vờ được rồi."

Damian chột dạ khi nghe giọng nói của cha mình đằng sau cánh cửa gỗ. Cậu ta nghe thấy cả giọng nói của anh trai mình, quá khẽ khàng để định hình rõ từng tiếng, rồi má Damian chuyển sang màu đỏ - Grayson đã nghe thấy những lời cậu ta đã nói về cảm xúc của anh?

"Ta sẽ đồng ý với lập luận của thằng bé nếu ta không biết rằng Tim đã kể cho con nghe về những quyết định của ta." giọng cha cậu ta tiếp tục.

Giờ thì Damian đã rên rỉ trong lòng. Drake, đồ ngốc hết thuốc chữa. Những gì cậu ta cố gắng làm là hoàn toàn vô nghĩa. Dick đã biết, cha cũng biết rằng anh đã biết, và điều tồi tệ nhất trong tất cả là Dick đã nghe thấy những nỗ lực của cậu ta nhằm bảo vệ _cảm xúc_ của anh.

Cậu ta muốn rùng mình, nhưng sau đó nhớ ra một điều gì đó. _"__Vấn đề chính không phải ở lời nói, Damian, mà là hành động của em."_

Hả...

"Thằng bé rất bảo vệ con." Bruce nói. "...Tất nhiên cười sẽ đau, Dick, một bên mặt của con hoàn toàn thâm tím."

_Đồ ngốc_. Damian mỉm cười và quyết định rằng cậu ta không cần biết những điều gì khác mà họ sẽ nói. Dù sao cậu ta cũng cần phải cho con mèo của mình ăn bây giờ, nếu không Buddy sẽ bắt đầu nhai rèm cửa của Pennyworth.


	9. Giữ liên lạc

**Chương 9: Giữ liên lạc.**

_\- Một tháng sau-_

Damian đã không ngạc nhiên khi Grayson phi xuống cầu thang ra ngoài sảnh chính, với hai va li nặng xách trong tay. Trên thực tế, không ai ngạc nhiên – Alfred đã nhướng mày ngờ vực và đưa năm đô la cho Drake, người đã cười tự mãn. Cha không ở đó cùng họ; ông đã xông vào hang động sau cuộc cãi vã cuối cùng.

Vậy là nó xảy ra bây giờ; Damian đã đoán trước được việc này kể từ khi vết thương đầu của Dick lành hẳn cách đây ba tuần. Cậu ta không đủ ngây thơ để nghĩ rằng cậu ta và Grayson sẽ vẫn là đối tác một khi Bruce Wayne trở lại, nhưng dù sao thì cậu ta cũng đã tận hưởng triệt để khoảng thời gian mà họ có. Ngay khi Grayson hồi phục, anh và cha Damian đã cố gắng để làm việc cùng nhau – có hai Batman tung hoành cùng một lúc đã khiến tội phạm của Gotham phát điên, và Robin đã kết hợp cùng cả hai người họ trong các nhiệm vụ.

Không cần phải nói, mọi thứ không ổn. Trong khi cả hai Batman đều nghiêm túc và hiệu quả trong quá trình tuần tra, Grayson và cha giống như một thảm họa núi lửa khi họ phải tương tác mà không có mũ trùm. 'Chuyện thường tình ở huyện,' Drake đã gọi tranh luận của họ như thế trong một khoảnh khắc quý giá khi hai người đàn ông phải ngừng la hét để hổn hển hít không khí; 'Cãi nhau' đó là cách Damian gọi. Họ làm tổn thương nhau nhanh chóng đến độ Damian thậm chí còn không nhận thấy các rung động tinh tế hoặc những thay đổi trong giai điệu trước khi họ đột ngột hét vào mặt nhau. Sau đó cả hai đều dậm chân đi – Dick lên mái nhà, cha xuống hang động. Đối lập hoàn toàn.

Không phải cha cậu ta là một người xấu – ông chỉ khác với Grayson. Ông rất yên lặng, nhưng Damian cảm thấy hoàn toàn ổn với tính cách đó. Bruce Wayne vốn đong đếm từng lời, do đó từng câu của ông đều rất có trọng lượng. Vấn đề duy nhất là những câu ấy chỉ được nói ra khi chủ đề câu chuyện liên quan đến nhiệm vụ và Gotham. Điều đó khiến Dick phát điên hệt như Damian khi vai trò của họ bị đảo ngược.

Đó giống như một khám phá với cậu bé, người đã không thể không tự hỏi làm sao cậu ta có thể ngu ngốc đi yêu cầu Grayson hành động giống như cha mình. Ngoại trừ thực tế rằng cậu ta đã không biết về Bruce Wayne vào thời điểm ấy, đó hẳn là một đòi hỏi tàn ác với Grayson khi muốn anh đảo lộn hoàn toàn nhân cách của mình – không có gì lạ khi anh đã rất bực mình với Damian.

Những điều đó trở nên có lý nhiều hơn bây giờ, khi mà cha cậu ta đã trở lại và Damian có thể quan sát được những đặc điểm tính cách và thói quen mà Grayson đã góp nhặt được để trở nên giống ông. Chỉ nói khi cần. Ẩn lời khen trong những bài giảng mơ hồ. Yêu cầu đối tác làm đi làm lại mà không nói với họ xem họ thực hiện đúng hay sai. Damian không thể không cảm thấy một chút hài lòng khi cậu ta thấy Dick cũng không thể đối phó với tất cả những điều đó tốt hơn cậu ta đã từng. Tệ hơn, trên thực tế, nếu có ai muốn hỏi cậu. Thật khủng khiếp khi Dick có thể rất nhanh mất đi sự dịu dàng và kiên nhẫn của mình khi vấn đề có liên quan đến Batman đầu tiên, trong khi Bruce, thường là một người đàn ông tự chủ và yên tĩnh như vậy, đã không thể kiềm chế chính mình khỏi gắt ngược lại.

Cha vẫn là một ẩn số hoàn toàn với Damian, người vẫn đang cố gắng tìm hiểu xem Batman hay Bruce Wayne mới là vỏ bọc. Cậu ta có thể nói đó là Batman, dù tất cả những gì cậu ta nhận được từ ông là những câu nói ngắn và cái trừng mắt khét tiếng của Dơi, nhưng đồng thời vẫn có những thoáng cảm xúc và cá tính thể hiện ra khi ông tranh luận với Grayson. Damian đã cảm nhận được những hối hận, xúc phạm và tổn thương trong từng khoảnh khắc nhỏ nhất mà ở đó có những cảm xúc mà nếu là Batman sẽ không thể cảm nhận được.

Về cơ bản, Damian chỉ dành thời gian với cha mình trong tuần tra. Đó không phải là lỗi của Bruce – ông đã phải sáng tác ra một câu chuyện vô lý về việc ông đã đi đâu trong suốt một năm và sắp xếp lại vị trí của mình trong Wayne Industri es cũng như nắm bắt tình hình của Gotham. Ông đuổi bắt tội phạm trên các mái nhà của Gotham hầu hết các đêm và dành vài giờ quý giá ở nhà để ngủ. Đó là hợp lý, hợp lý và hiệu quả, nhưng Damian vẫn cảm thấy sẽ tốt hơn nếu ông nỗ lực hơn một chút để làm quen với con trai mình.

Grayson cũng nghĩ như vậy, chắc chắn, và không bao giờ quá nhút nhát để nói ra. Damian biết rằng rất nhiều cuộc tranh luận và đấu khẩu của họ là về cậu ta. Vì lợi ích của Damian, Dick đã ở lại lâu hơn mức cần thiết, nhưng không phải cần nói rằng nỗ lực đó đã hoàn toàn không hiệu quả. Họ đều là những nhà lãnh đạo, họ không thể chấp nhận thẩm quyền của nhau – khi Grayson ra khỏi cái bóng của Robin, anh đã trưởng thành tuyệt diệu, và một năm làm Batman không chính xác làm thui chột khả năng lãnh đạo tự nhiên của anh. Cha mặt khác đã quen với những người lính nhỏ trung thành và cô đơn quá lâu. Ông không biết làm thế nào để đối phó với sự hiện diện thường xuyên của Dick, trong khi Dick lại luôn cần thiết được bầu bạn, nói chuyện, tiếp xúc.

Damian không muốn Dick đi, nhưng đó là giải pháp hợp lý nhất. Cậu ta chắc chắn rằng ngay sau khi có ba giờ đường cao tốc làm khoảng cách giữa họ, Grayson và cha sẽ có thể làm việc với nhau và nói về nhau bằng những lời khen ngợi tuyệt vời nhất.

Tuy vậy, cậu ta vẫn không thích thú khi xem Grayson rời khỏi.

"Cuối cùng anh vẫn đi." cậu ta theo dõi Grayson xuống đến chân cầu thang, nguyền rủa và gắt gỏng suốt quãng đường. Đắm chìm trong những tiếng chửi thề đa ngôn ngữ của mình, cố vấn cũ của cậu ta thậm chí đã không nhận thấy ba người trong phòng khách và đủ tế nhị để tỏ ra một chút ngượng ngùng.

"Dami..." anh bắt đầu với sự ăn năn, nhưng rõ ràng là không biết phải nói gì.

"Anh sẽ trở lại Bludhaven."

Anh đã rất nhớ cuộc sống cũ mình, thành phố của riêng mình, cá tính của riêng mình. Grayson không bao giờ muốn trở thành Batman; anh đã chọn Nightwing làm bản ngã, cũng như có ý thức giữ khoảng cách nhất định với Gotham và bảo vệ nó. Sự không đồng thuận của anh về cách tiếp cận của Cha đã luôn phủ bóng tối lên quan hệ đối tác giữa Batman và Robin, rồi sự căng thẳng đã trở nên không thể chịu đựng nổi khi Bruce trở lại. Thời gian Damian ở cùng với cha mình sẽ dễ dàng hơn một khi Grayson đi khỏi, đem theo tất cả xích mích cũ giữa anh và Batman.

"Anh sẽ vẫn ghé qua thường xuyên, anh hứa." Dick nói, nhìn buồn bã xuống cậu bé mà anh đã nuôi dạy trong suốt một năm. Damian đã có linh cảm về một cái ôm sắp tới và lùi lại một bước để phòng ngừa.

"-tT-"

"Liệu cậu chủ Bruce có biết cậu sẽ đi?" Giọng của người quản gia khiến bộ đôi năng động cũ nhìn lên.

"Vâng, đại loại cháu đã hét lên sau lưng ông ấy..."

"Chỉ cần gọi về một khi anh đến nơi, em chắc chắn ông ấy sẽ hiểu." Drake nói dễ dàng và đến để cho Dick một cái ôm tạm biệt nhanh chóng.

"Em phải giữ gìn, biết không?" Grayson xù tóc thiếu niên với một nụ cười trìu mến.

"Tôi hy vọng anh không mong đợi tôi sẽ dọn dẹp mớ hỗn độn anh để lại trong các file máy tính." Damian xen vào chua ngoa và lườm Drake, người cũng tỏ ra bực bội và tránh ra khỏi Grayson. Tốt.

"Cậu chủ Dick không bao giờ dọn dẹp bất cứ đống lộn xộn mà cậu ấy để lại ở bất cứ nơi nào." Pennyworth trả lời và lấy một trong những chiếc va li để mang nó vào xe. Ông và Grayson cười với nhau, và sau đó đã đến thời điểm của Damian để nói lời tạm biệt.

Grayson quỳ xuống để đạt ngang tầm mắt cậu ta và ngay lập tức xù tóc Damian. "Em biết chuyện này không liên quan gì đến em, phải không?"

"-tT-, tất nhiên là không."

"Cha em thật sự là một kẻ đầu heo, ông ấy làm anh phát điên."

"Tôi cũng nhận thấy. Tôi chắc chắn cha cũng đang nói như thế về anh."

"Ừ, có lẽ em đúng." Grayson làm lóa mắt cậu ta với một nụ cười tươi sáng. "Anh sẽ về chơi, và sau đó chúng ta sẽ cùng đi tuần tra, được không?"

"Cái đó... chấp nhận được."

"Và anh sẽ mua kem rồi chúng ta đi chơi sở thú. Em chưa bao giờ có rất nhiều vật nuôi ở xung quanh, phải không? Em sẽ thích nó – có thỏ và lợn guinea, và đôi khi còn có cả dê hoặc ngựa!"

"Grayson..." cậu ta gầm gừ, đe dọa, Grayson chỉ cười và kéo cậu ta vào một cái ôm. Bất đắc dĩ, Damian đưa cánh tay của mình lên và đáp lại nó.

"Em luôn có thể gọi cho anh, biết chứ?" Dick đẩy cậu ra và hoàn toàn nghiêm túc bây giờ. "Nếu có bất cứ chuyện gì, anh sẽ trở lại ngay lập tức."

"Vâng, tôi biết." Damian nói và gửi một cái nhìn tự mãn về phía Drake. Có lẽ tên ngốc này có thể trở nên hữu ích sau tất cả.

"Bất cứ chuyện gì nghiêm trọng," Grayson đính chính với một cái đảo mắt. Damian gật đầu. Cậu ta sẽ khiến nó trở nên nghiêm trọng, không có vấn đề.

o0o

Ba tiếng rưỡi sau, Damian lấy điện thoại của mình ra và nhắn tin cho Grayson. Cậu ta vừa mới kiểm tra tin tức giao thông – không có ùn tắc, không có tai nạn trên đường đến Bludhaven, và Dick thường vẫn lái xe nhanh. Anh chắc chắn đã đến nơi bây giờ.

_'__14.35 pm: Grayson, anh phải trở lại ngay lập tức.'_

Hai giây sau, cậu ta nghe thấy tiếng chuông khó ưa của Drake. Tiêu. Sau ba phút, điện thoại cậu ta bíp.

_'__14.38 pm: Anh vừa nói chuyện với Tim. Có cố gắng đó, nhóc.'_

_'__14.39 pm: không liên quan đến Drake."_

_'__14.39 pm: B. sẽ mở lòng, em phải cho ông ấy thời gian.'_

_'__14.40 pm: Mẹ đã lấy DNA của tôi và nhân bản vô tính tôi vì tôi khiến bà ấy thất vọng.'_

_'__14.42 pm: Ha ha! Mẹ em không ngốc như vậy!'_

_'__14.45 pm: Dami?'_

_'__14.46 pm: Chết tiệt, em nghiêm túc?'_

_'__14.47 pm: Anh sẽ về ngay.'_

_'__14.48 pm:... Nhóc con.'_

Damian cười toe toét. Rất tốt. Bây giờ cậu ta chỉ cần phải dạy Buddy làm thế nào để phá hỏng đôi giày của Drake.

**Hết.**


End file.
